Roronoa Household
by hawa-chan
Summary: One day, Roronoa Sanji found a small child crying alone with hunger and dirt and that moment, he decides that he's going to adopt this kid. Follow the journey of the Roronoa spouses in child rearing world. Modern world. MPREG(starts in ch 8) Warning: A lot of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live or King of Prism references inside.
1. Chapter 1 Luffy

**Chapter 1 [Luffy]**

 _Hic, hic…_

He can't believe what he saw. He just…can't.

A small child, maybe not more than 4 is crying under the bridge and he saw it while driving home from grocery. Without hesitation, he stops his car and quickly rushes to the child.

"Kid," he calls and the child stops crying and looks at him. His body is full with bruise and dirt. Without doubt, this kid is a homeless or run away from home. His eyes shows sadness and loneliness that he himself can't contain by just looking at those big and round eyes.

"Why are you crying? And more important, why are you here?" he starts his conversation by asking the kid about his situation. The kid starts to remember why he cry and continue crying.

"Sob…hungry…cold…"

He frowns.

So this kid is hungry, huh?

"Come with me," he suddenly carry the kid to his arms and stand up. Quickly, he rushes to his car and put him on to the passenger seat. He buckle the seat belt on the kid and start driving. The kid shows a confuse look. No wonder. He just met a stranger and he suddenly take him to unknown place. "Kid, what's with that straw hat?"

The kid embraces the straw hat which looks two times bigger than his head. "A gift…from daddy…"

"So where's he now?"

"Not here anymore…he is in Earth…"

The blonde driver frowns. So he is an orphan…"Your mom?"

"She followed him…"

So he has no parents, huh? He sighs. He continues driving until the car crosses a bridge near the sea. The kid looks amazes. He smiles to see the kid is having fun.

After a few minutes, they reaches to a simple bungalow surrounded by beautiful flower garden. The bungalow isn't big, but still considered big for certain people. It might can be called as villa. The kid frowns.

"We're here. So kid, what's your name?"

"Luffy! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"So, it's Luffy, right? I believe you have a lot to explain but from today, you can live here with us. So I'll excuse your explanation for tonight because you need to take a bath and eat first, you got it?" And Luffy jumps in joy as he heard the offer. He's really hungry and need to stay somewhere after all but the most important is food, of course.

"My name is Roronoa Sanji by the way. I lives here with my husband, Zoro. Please to meet you, Luffy!" the blonde finally states his name and Luffy jumps to his arms despite their height differences and thanks Sanji for taking him home. Sanji gently pats Luffy's back. Suddenly, he remembers something.

"Oi, Marimo! I'm home!"

Luffy frowns again. Marimo? What is marimo? A few seconds later, a half - naked man with green hair appears and walks closer to them. He means to help Sanji to carry the grocery bags until he saw Luffy. "Cook, who is this little brat?"

Sanji realizes that he yet to introduce Luffy to him. "This is Luffy, and he will live with us from now on. Luffy, this is my husband, Zoro."

"Please to meet you!" Luffy greets Zoro spontaneously.

"Huh?!" Zoro exclaims in shock. What? Does his wife has lost his mind? "What?! Why?!"

"I found this kid hungry and dirty. There's no way I'm letting people to starve to death and you know that!" Sanji replies as soon he saw his husband's expression.

"But…"

"No buts! I'm going to raise this kid no matter what you say!" The moment Sanji has made his decision, Zoro knows that his wife's words is absolute. Well, not like a gay couple like them can get any child after all. They have married for half and a year so he knows how his wife's brain works.

* * *

"So, this is your room. Now go get yourself a bath before coming to dinner, got it?" Sanji passes Luffy a towel and the kid quickly run towards the bathroom. Sanji sighs. This kid has a lot of energy. Their house will become merrier soon. He is about to go out from Luffy's room to make dinner until he heard a panicked cry from the bathroom. Quickly Sanji rushes to the bathroom and found that Luffy is almost drown in the bathtub. How the hell someone can get drown in that shallow water?!

Quickly, Sanji pulls Luffy out from the bathtub. The boy pants in panicked and scarred. "T…thank you Sanji…"

Sanji sighs. For a not more than 4 year old kid, he can speak clearly like a 5 years old. Well, it will make the communication easier. "I understand. I'll take bath with you." Luffy is shocked. "Has you wash your head?" Luffy nods. Sanji strips his clothes and pulls up Luffy before entering the bathtub while holding Luffy. "Better now?" He asks again and the kid cheers. "I take that as yes."

After a few minutes, they leave the bathtub and start to dress themselves. Luffy wears a small t – shirt and shorts courtesy from Sanji's childhood days. "Come, I'll cook for you." Luffy follows Sanji like a chick and its mom. He just can't wait for the food.

Sanji has just got the information that Luffy takes a lot to feed him. He has an enormous metabolism that makes him hungry easily. And that's one of the reasons he was kicked from the orphanage. However, to kick such a small child from shelter is too much. Well, that's no their concern anymore since he's going to raise him like his real son. It doesn't take even a seconds for Luffy to make every food dined on the table disappear. And Zoro also has trouble to cope with this situation. Sanji sighs. He's going to knock some manners to this kid later.

"Sanji, this is delicious! Are you a pro or something?"

"Oh yes, Luffy. Because I am a cook."

The kid becomes more excited and continue swallowing every food he sees.

"So, you're going to adopt this kid?" Zoro asks while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Not me, us. Yes, we're going to adopt him as our son. Problem?" Sanji answers.

"No. I think it's not bad to have one or two kids of our own though," his husband comments. They look at Luffy who is eating happily with glutton.

"Yes, it will be fun."

Today marks the day when Roronoa household adopt a small child as the addition to their family member. This kid will be the key for their happy family.

* * *

Hi everyone! We meet again. Currently I'm still typing the continuation of some fanfictions I abandoned. For this fanfiction, I'll prefer to do when I have topic for each episode. You can read it as drabble since some of them might long or even short! So today I'm going to introduce our ZoSan's foster child, Luffy. I did him as a baby before and yes, I'm still typing it and I will be happy to finish Temporary Family as soon as possible since I'm weak with long story. But what can I do? It's my habit to do an incomplete one shot. So I hope you'll like this one.


	2. Chapter 2 Ace

**Chapter 2 [Ace]**

"49 degrees, huh?"

It's been a day since Sanji and Zoro adopts Monkey D Luffy as their son. Last night he looked very happy but because his tension get too high, he catch a cold on the next day. Sanji put back the thermometer into the first aid kit box and start putting a damp towel on Luffy's forehead. Sanji is worried. Adult's fever is different with children. As he thought about taking Luffy to hospital, he heard the kid whines.

"Ace…Sabo…"

Sanji frowns. Who are they? His old friends? But Luffy is more important. He carries Luffy to the door. As he opens the door, Zoro has been waiting outside. "How is he?" his husband asks.

"I think we should bring him to doctor. Let's go." And Zoro nods. He grabs the car key and quickly walks to the car. Carefully, Sanji passes Luffy to his husband who sit next to the driver seat. Sanji is the one driving since Zoro tends to get lost, even inside their own house.

* * *

It's been a few minutes since Luffy was brought to emergency, and Sanji remembered that he needs to tell his dad, the owner of the restaurant where he works at about his absence. Immediately, he dialed a number and call his dad. "Dad, it's me."

"YOU SHIT EGGPLANT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN TODAY?! WHY YOU'RE NOT COMING TO WORK?!"

Sanji frowns. He didn't even say anything yet but that old man already swears on him. Well, it's true that he doesn't go to work due to Luffy having a high fever. "Could you just listen for a while? I'm taking day off today! My son is sick!"

"…"

"Son? You? Of all people? HAVE SON?!"

Zeff's reaction is natural. Having a gay son who finally married to a brute guy isn't enough for him? And now, his eggplant, who he raised from 9 years old…has a son?! Impossible!

"I…I adopted him yesterday. Found him hungry and cold at the riverbank. Maybe that's why he got sick," Sanji finally explains.

"Hm…than I shall head there too. Where you were taking him?"

"All Blue Hospital."

"Got it, see you there."

The conversation ends. Sanji off his phone and walks to the emergency door. But before he managed to get closer to the door, a doctor come out from it. Both Sanji and Zoro, who sits next to Sanji quickly walk closer to the doctor.

"Don't worry, he's okay. But it seems that he never get any treatment before. He didn't even get vaccinated," said the old female doctor. Sanji is shocked to hear that.

"What? That's cruel! He is just 3!" said Sanji. The doctor frowns.

"What? Aren't he's your son?" she asks.

"Ah, I just took him in yesterday. I hope I can start filling the document after this," Sanji explains. That women looks at Zoro.

* * *

"Oh, so that's how it is…" she said. She turns around and open the door. "Anyway, you can start seeing him now. But…for some reasons, he can't stop mumbling two names in his sleep."

"Ace….and Sabo…I wonder those two are his friends at orphanage. They must be miss him," Sanji said. Suddenly, he saw a small and timid kid under his legs. "Huh?"

"Chopper, you can't go in," said the doctor. The kid pouts and quickly sits on the bench at the waiting area.

"Sorry about that. My son is interested to be a doctor," said the doctor.

"Son? But you're too old to be his mom…" But before Sanji can say more, he was knocked down by the doctor.

"I'm just 90! I'm still young!" Chopper and Zoro who saw that is terrified. "Doctrine! Don't hit patient's relative!"

"Well, what happen here?" Suddenly they heard a voice coming closer to them. It was Zeff.

"So it's you, Zeff. Why are you here?" the doctor asks Zeff who is walking closer to them.

"That shitty brat you just hit is my damn son. And he just told me a few minutes ago that he adopted a kid yesterday, without telling me!" Zeff yells.

"Oi, geezer! What's your problem?!" Sanji yells to his dad while Zoro trying to calm him down. "And do you know this old do…" TUMP! He was being hit again.

"She was my classmate during high school. We even go to same university but different course, of course!" Zeff explains. "And her name is Kureha." The explanation makes both Sanji and Zoro's eyeballs almost fall out from their heads.

"Whatttt?!"

"So, that was it. He misses his friends that he get the fever," Zeff saids while sitting next to Luffy's bed. "But, that Ace brat….where did I heard that name?"

"You know him, dad?" Sanji asks while changing the wet towel from Luffy. He dips the towel into a basin of cool water and squish it before putting it back onto Luffy's forehead. Zeff tries to remember where he heard that name…until something ring the bell.

"Oh!" Finally he remembers. Quickly he grabs his phone and make a call.

* * *

Not far from All Blue district at New World City, a phone rings inside a private mansion owned by Edward Newgate, a successful businessman who was also a good friend of Zeff and Kureha. Upon hearing the phone rings nonstop, the old man quickly walks to the phone and pick it up. "This is Newgate household. Hello?"

"Edward? This is me," said Zeff as soon as he recognize the voice as his friends.

"Zeff? What's wrong?" Edward asks.

"I remembered that you adopted a boy last year. It is right?" Zeff asks to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes, his name is Ace, Portgas D Ace. Why?" Edward asks again, wondering why Zeff suddenly called and asked him about his little Ace.

"Do he happened to have any friend during he was at orphanage?" Zeff asks him again.

"Nope, but I heard he had two brothers. If I'm not mistaken, he mentioned that their names are….Sabo and Luffy."

Bingo. That's what he want to hear. He can start explaining the real situation now.

"Well, you see…"

"WHAT?! Your son and his husband adopted Ace's little brother?! And he's sick right now?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know how long that I have been search for him and that Sabo kid!" Edward yells as he's excited to hear that news. Ace will be able to reunite with his little brother, finally! "Wait, I'm going to call him and we're coming to the hospital!" He off the call and quickly yells calling for Ace.

* * *

"So, that Ace and Sabo are not his friends but they are his brother. And Ace happened to be adopted by my friend, Eddy," Zeff explains. Sanji and Zoro are shocked but at the same time, they are happy that Luffy finally getting to see his brother. He must have missed them so much to the point of getting fever this high.

Sanji care eases his son's hair. "Just wait Luffy, your brother is coming!"

A few minutes later, they heard a dashing sound, mixed with the voice from nurses who ordering whoever is coming to not running at the hospital. They also heard a scream and finally the voice owner is revealed.

"LUFFFYYYYYYYY!"

A black haired boy with freckles on his face is running with all his might until he passed through the bed he supposed to be visiting. By his reaction, they are 100% sure that the kid is Portgas D Ace, Luffy's long lost brother.

"Ace, Luffy is here! And don't run in emergency!" Kureha calls him to end of this stupidity. Ace stops and quickly turns around. Slowly, his face getting red and he walks closer to Luffy's bed. As soon as he is next to Luffy, he quickly shakes the poor kid and calls for his name.

"Oi Luffy! It's me! Wake up! Don't d…" But before he can say anything more, Kureha slams onto his head. "You brat! Shut up will ya?! This is hospital! And don't shake him like that!" Kureha yells without realizing that her voice is even louder than Ace.

"Damn you old hag…"Ace rubs his head. Everyone who is looking must thinking the same thing. She is a dangerous doctor. "But anyway, I'm glad he's okay. Damn the orphanage! Just because he's a glutton doesn't mean they can kick small kid like him from orphanage! And even after a year, they refused to take responsibilities! I know they want Luffy to rot in the street aren't they?!"

Sanji is shocked. What? He was kicked…a year ago? "What the fuck!? So if I didn't found him yesterday, he will die starving on the street?!" Ace nods.

"Wow, we're lucky to find him yesterday. If not nothing we can do to save him," said Zoro, sweats are all over his face. He looks call but he's is boiling inside. How could they? Luffy is just three goddamit!

Ace looks at Sanji. "So, you're the person who saved Luffy's life. How can I ever thank you?" said Ace who suddenly bows into dogeza.

Sanji frowns. Ace looks wild but he is a good kid. Sanji bows. "No, don't mention it. I know that the first time I laid my eyes on him our family must have him. After all, he's my son now."

Ace smiles. "Please take care of my little brother. We aren't related by blood but, you know, he is my precious brother."

"I will," Sanji replies to Ace. Suddenly, they saw Edward coming through the door.

"Ace, has you meet your brother?" he asks.

"Yes, pop! I'm glad he's okay. I hope his fever will get down soon!" Ace grins. So does Edward.

Suddenly, they heard a growl. It comes from Luffy.

"Hey, he's waking up!" said Zoro.

"Ace?"

Ace's tears start to fall as he heard Luffy calling for his name. "Yes…"

Upon hearing Ace's answer, he looks to the voice next to him. Luffy's eyes widened and suddenly it becomes teary.

"ACEEEE!"

Without waiting any long, Luffy jumps onto Ace and cries he lungs out.


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine Choco

**First of all, thanks to my friend FranKey Adel for BETAing this story. It turns very cute.**

 **Chapter 3 [Valentine Choco]**

"Don't you even think about it," said Sanji as he tinkers with the double boiler on the kitchen stove.

Nearby was a toddler by the name of Luffy who peered from the entrance, pouting as he does so.

"Look son, I know what you're about to say but Ace is older than you and since he's in elementary grade, you won't even be in the same school, let alone the same class." he finished reluctantly.

"That makes no sense… all I wanted was to be around Ace." Luffy retorted in obvious displeasure to which Sanji merely sighed.

"I did not say that you couldn't. If enrolling the same school is impossible, then why not another? I think he's taking ballet lessons now that I think about it…" Sanji paused before continuing, "Though I never expected Ace to take up ballet." He pondered aloud.

"Ace is taking ballet? Then I want to do ballet too! With Ace!" The toddler cheered exuberantly.

"Huh?" Sanji responded unintelligently.

"I want ballet lessons with Ace!" The toddler supplied hastily, fearing that he might lose his one chance to be with his beloved brother.

Sanji raised a brow at the declaration before giving the toddler a narrowed gaze, "…do you even know what ballet is, son?"

The toddler erred for a brief second before he deflated from his earlier euphoria. Eying his son's defeated expression, Sanji took his own words in stride and thought better of it before he took his apron off and gestured his son to the parlor.

"Look Luffy, I'm sorry. I won't condemn you for following your brother's footstep and say what you want about ballet, it's an art you might learn to enjoy someday." Sanji curtsied in a graceful fashion before taking-off in a series of acrobatic moves designed to showcase the fluid grace of ballet and tip-toing along a series of jumps that exhibits the strength and balance of a dancer's feet.

Luffy watches on, entranced by Sanji's somewhat erratic movements in his eyes as a sort of perceived elegance. He moved in a manner that one would not usually move and even his sudden shift in direction, either from left to right or top to bottom, had a tinge of gracefulness to it.

"Is this what Ace is trying to achieve, Sanji? This is ballet?" The toddler demanded, inquisitive over the mysterious art-form called ballet.

"Yes. While it is somewhat dated, this classical dance is considered a tricky art-form that emphasize on grace and elegance through footwork. Though difficult to learn, your body seems suited for…"

"Sanji! I've decided! I'll learn ballet with Ace!"

"Hook, line and sinker." Sanji muttered under his breath, smirking. Knowing his tendency to follow Ace everywhere he went, baiting Luffy is a walk in the park. Precise, it's not that bad of an idea. Luffy does seemed to have the talent for it either way and he's still young which may lend him more flexibility in the rigorous aspect of the art. Ace gets to dot on his younger brother and Luffy would make new friends along the way so it's a win-win situation.

Sanji momentarily thought back of his younger times. Despite his looks, Sanji barely had any friends that he could really count on and up till recently, lonesome was his one true company and he intimately knows the agony it bears. Then one day, his life changed with the advent of the straw-hat pirate and co. This encounter soon led him to his soon-to-be husband, Zoro and the rest of his quirky friends. That fateful encounter will be the one memory he will forever cherish for he had found a purpose in life – to love and be loved by everyone that matters – and to Zoro especially, for being the reason he will never be alone forevermore. After that little demonstration, Sanji went back inside the kitchen and tinkered with the boiler once more.

Seeing Sanji back to tinkering with the boiler, Luffy ultimately asked, "What's that, Sanji?"

"Hm? Oh this?" Sanji took the bowl from said boiler to the toddler's eye level and showed Luffy its content, "This is Valentine chocolate… specially made for Zoro. He doesn't usually approve of sweet things but it is what it is and since Valentine is a once-a-year kind of event, he won't refuse them." Sanji responded gleefully as he gave Luffy a wide grin.

"Cho-co…late? Sounds yummy!" The toddler chirped as the word rolls off his tongue.

Sweets were somewhat of a luxury item on the menu's list. Hence he never once had it during his time at the orphanage. This got the toddler a tad curious and very nearly had his fingers dipped within the brownish liquid substance before Sanji instinctively pulled back before he had the chance.

"This chocolate is for your dad! If you want them then you'll have to bake some yourself." Sanji declared with authority to which the toddler simply retorted with puppy-dog eyes. Sanji knew that this was his son's greatest weapon against his parental authority and he admits that it was an effective tactic. Sighing dejectedly, he gave his youngest son a thin smile and said, "I'll teach you on the how-to so it's up to you to carefully observe and after that, reproduce." He deflated further for giving in too quickly to his son's unworldly cuteness.

"Really? I want to give Ace some chocolate too! Can I really, really?" He asked in-between breaths due to his excitement.

"That's what Valentine is for kid. To give and accept love in the form of sweets and in this case, chocolates." Sanji elucidated before he paused, piecing together a more concise explanation, "Let me simplify. Usually it is the girl's role to make and give out the chocolates to her potential target which is usually the boy she has a crush on, however," Sanji paused once more as if to emphasize his next phrase, "We can also give them out to friends and family as _giri choco_ or _friendship choco_. I'm still giving this chocolate to your dad as a love choco. We are married after all, hehe…" Sanji trailed off as he walked towards the stove to finish off his pile of sweets.

By the end of it, Luffy was amazed at the vivid explanation his mother had gone lengths to explain and had admired his passion. It was this admiration that led the toddler to imagine giving Ace a love choco too.

*Luffy Imagination…*

" _Ace!" He cried at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards the freckled boy with such intensity, they literally flew across several paces across the tatami paddings._

" _Huh? Luffy?" The freckled boy responded weakly, "What are you doing here?!"_

 _Without a second thought, the toddler had approached Ace and had instantly clung onto his doting brother like a moth towards a luminescent candle, "Here! It's a love choco! It's for you!"_

" _H-Huh?! A love… choco? Aren't you mistaking these for giri choco?" Ace retorted with a flustered expression as the blood seeped to his head at the bold declaration. Never in his wildest dream the day his little brother would ever give him chocolates would come._

 _The toddler however merely shook his head as he offered the confectionary towards the brother whom he loves so much, "Sanji taught me how to bake some. So these are specially made for you!" Luffy could feel the heat rising to his head as he endured the moment in anticipation._

 _The feeling was mutually shared amongst the two brothers as Ace flushed at the sight of Luffy's cherubic features. No, no, nononono… NO! Stop it Luffy! Stop being so freaking cute! Deflating at the failed attempt to resist the temptation further, Ace promptly placed his right hand on Luffy's shoulder._

" _Luffy, you…"_

"… _Ace."_

Just as the scene rolls into the perfect moment, Luffy's train of thoughts were quickly derailed as he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Luffy." At that moment, the dream world dissolved into motes of light as Luffy was brought back to reality before he realized the pressure from before originated from Sanji's gentle patting on his left shoulder, sighing as he messaged his growing migraine away, "You are only three years of age and do I need to remind you that Ace-is-your-brother!"

"Wait… we can't marry our siblings?"

…

….

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

A thunderous cry echoed throughout the entire house with enough strength to disrupt one's focus from deep meditation was a shock to a certain green-haired father as he rose to his feet. 'What was that?' Zoro wondered for a while before he simply shrugged it as merely a really loud grumble.

Though the reason on how Sanji was able to discern Luffy's thought processes is better left unspoken, it was still impressive. Even in the short time they were together, Sanji was observant enough to read his son's inner thoughts like an open book; easily picking off the signs from Luffy's expressions and gestures.

Though to be fair, Luffy was simply being… well, simple. He is a toddler after all. It's no wonder he lacks certain knowledge when it comes to relationships – that incest is taboo. Admittedly, Sanji was genuinely surprised to find out that Luffy admired his own big brother – at a young age no less – to the point of developing a crush. What has the world turned into? (Huh, I guess this is like the pot calling the kettle black)

Not a moment too soon, Zoro peaked into the kitchen, eliciting the urge to cringe at the blindingly bright scene of his wife gently caressing his son's prostrating form. This really isn't his forte whatsoever, period.

' _Wait, is Luffy… crying?'_ ' Zoro wondered inwardly. Drawing a blank, Zoro decided to ask his wife instead, "Did something happened?"

Sanji simply gazed towards his husband before giving a disheartened sigh, "I might have played a role in crushing his… romantic aspiration." Eliciting a frown from the green-haired sword master.

Sanji – being unable to endure the sight of his son being so crestfallen from the news – berated himself guilty for the harsh words despite the need for it, especially for children as young as him, as he continues to stroke the toddler's messy hair in an attempt to salvage the situation. After a pregnant pause, Sanji decided that he might as well encourage the romantic bonding between his eldest son and his youngest.

"Look, Luffy… I'm not supposed to tell you this…" the toddler immediately stopped crying at the sound of Sanji's voice and promptly turned his gaze towards the blonde adult, "But even if you're not permitted to commit incest between siblings, I think it's alright if there is no blood relation between either two."

The toddler positively sparkled with his eyes as wide as dinner plates from the shocking revelation from his mother. It was a reaction that resembles when both of them had met for the first time so long ago. Sanji could almost imagine how the boy was basking in a literal ray of light.

He cannot help but be content at the sight of Luffy's grinning face notwithstanding the uneasiness of encouraging his son being a mistake. The shadow of doubt lingered in his heart; but all that pales in comparison to Luffy's happiness. Yes. This is not a mistake. Making my children happy is the right choice. This is the mantra that Sanji had kept repeating in his heart and will carry on for the rest of his life.

* * *

On the next day, both Sanji and Zoro went and sent Luffy to a private ballet class where Ace trains. If Sanji was being honest, he would never had believed that Ace would willingly pursue such an uncommon hobby like dancing, let alone a classical one like ballet though he suspected that Ace was likely tricked and cornered into joining rather than of his own will. Much like what he did to Luffy – though it was probably his *ahem* little demonstration that drove the final nail into the coffin.

On arrival, the trio had to register Luffy as a student before he could begin his training. That meant a quick visit to the receptionist who, to the adult's amusement and the toddler's confusion, quickly concluded that Sanji and Zoro were Luffy's older siblings.

"Umm…" Zoro interjected as he pieced together an explanation which not only managed to unhinge the receptionist jaw and leaving it open for a good two seconds but also leave a bright tinge of blemish red coloring her features. It's to be expected. Gay couples are a sort of a rare peculiarity after all. "Our relationship is a complicated one in all honesty but please look after both Luffy and Ace for us." Zoro responded as he bowed as a show of courtesy which was quickly followed by Sanji and the receptionist.

With most of the papers signed and documents nearly completed, Sanji instinctively turned his sights on an incoming curly-haired boy as he sauntered towards the reception desk.

"Ace!" Cried the toddler as he turned on the balls of his feet and rushed towards the boy; easily losing the distant and climbing atop the boy.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" Shocked, Ace had his mouth slightly open upon seeing his adorable little brother here, with a tiny bag on his back no less.

"I'm here to join this class. So we can spend time together more!" The toddler answered excitedly with a mad grin plastered on his face.

Luffy joined this class just so they could spend time together? Ace couldn't do much but blushed at the candid declaration. Oh Luffy, do you realized how happy nii-chan is to hear that? But–

"But Luffy, do you know what ballet actually is?" he asked the toddler questioningly.

"Em! Sanji, he showed me yesterday. It's really beautiful!" Luffy replied as he delicately lifted himself up on one leg – a pose known as arabesque in ballet – and spun in a manner similar to how Sanji had taught him the day before. Turns out that Luffy has an abnormally high attitude for ballet due to his unnatural flexibility and stretchability, which is a crucial talent to develop in young ballerinas or in this case, ballerinos.

Though he is aware of Luffy's special condition, it still surprises him to see how promising Luffy had in potential alone. Without hesitation, Ace patted the mop of black hair which earned him another tight squeeze from the beaming toddler.

"That's my little brother! Your talent alone deems you eligible to be a great dancer. With hard work and effort and a little focus, you'll be the star of the show in no time. By then, we could be partners and dance together!" At the mention of 'together', Luffy had instantly felt more motivated than he was after watching Sanji's demonstration.

"Dance… together… with Ace…" Luffy muttered silently to himself as he felt his chest tightened, "I'll do my best in class!"

"…ah" Luffy froze as he remembered something important. In an instant, he grabs open his bad and produced a neatly wrapped heart-shaped box.

"Ace! Happy Valentine's Day! I love you!" To Ace's bewilderment, the box which was cupped in the toddler's tiny hands was shoved directly into his peripheral vision. Ace was speechless. Did his little brother just offered him a Valentine gift? Really? Opening the wrapped gift revealed chocolates in an assortment of different shapes and sizes.

Ace wasn't sure if Luffy loves him in a brotherly sense or romantically. However, all that is unimportant. He is happy. That's all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4 Rival

Chapter 4 [Rival]

"Today we're going to have a new student! Ladies and gentlemen, meet our new friend, Monkey D. Luffy!"

A loud applause from the whole class can be heard as Luffy waves excitedly towards the kids who seem to be two years older than him. Usually he is expected to join a class for beginner which consists of toddlers like him but since he pretty much know the basic (thanks to Sanji) he is send to class which being attended by more experienced kids. Every of them are 5 or 6 years old. To Luffy's disappointment, he still isn't suit for Ace's class since Ace had already gained several ranks before him and thus, joining older elementary school kids.

Luffy however didn't give up since he knows that to achieve his big dream he need to work for it.

"Teacher, he is so small! How old is he?" A girl suddenly asks with dissatisfaction on her face. The question reminds the teacher that she didn't even ask for Luffy's age yet.

"So, Luffy-chan. How old are you?" She smiles to get Luffy's attention who's fidgeting as he is excited meeting new people. Luffy stops fidgeting at once and starts thinking how old he is anyway.

"I am 3 I guess," the toddler grins like a happy idiot, not noticing that he will once again experiencing hell, just like when he and Ace at orphanage before being kicked out from there. And as expected, the whisperings can be heard from the whole class which questions his ability, experience and even skill. If he manages to make into this class means there must be something special about Luffy. Some of them even suspect that he is from rich family that he able to make into higher class than he should.

"So Luffy-chan, since when did you learn ballet and from who?" Another voice questioning.

"Um...yesterday? My mom teach me and I started getting hooked to it!" Yes, another crushing answer.

Each of them isn't satisfied and Luffy's answer is too unbelievable for good sake. This kid must be an idiot beginner who just learning how to do a tip-toe and plus, why the heck is he learning from amateur (they mean Sanji) and not seeking for a formal lesson thought? Right now everyone is very sure that Luffy is ineligible to join their class since they are not some beginner class.

"Okay then, class! Now that Luffy has been introduced, let's practice our usual routine! Luffy-chan, please look carefully, okay?" the teacher finally claps her hands as a sign for the practice is to be started. Luffy walks to everyone's back in order to see their dance better.

"Okay, _un, deux, trois_! _Un, deux_ , and... _trois_! Good job!" The teacher praises her students in order to motivate them and then looks direct towards Luffy at the back who's his eyes are sparkling as a sign that he's amused.

"Now Luffy-chan, have you remember the steps by your big brothers and sisters?" She asks while Luffy is trying to mimicking his classmate's movements.

" _Un...deux...trois_...Em! I got it!" Luffy grins and starts positioning his legs. Everyone is shocked and they can't believe that Luffy had already remembered the difficult steps which they just practiced a moment ago.

Since Luffy had just declared that he remembers it all his teacher is confused whether he is saying the truth or not. To confirm Luffy's words, she must test this kid.

"Okay Luffy-chan, then why don't you try doing it again? We are going to see how far that you remember, okay?" the teacher said and waving towards Luffy.

"Yay! I get to dance in front of people!" Luffy cheers and quickly running to the front. He positions himself. For his dismay, their moves aren't as pretty as Sanji. What they can even do? They are beginners after all, but just a little better than toddler class which Luffy supposed to join. Luffy remembers Sanji's words before joining that class yesterday.

 _"Listen Luffy, what you need to do in ballet are one, dance gracefully, two, don't be stiff and last but not least, have fun, kid!"_ Guided by Sanji's wise advices, Luffy slowly taking step. First, he rises his left leg backward and form an arabesque. Then he tips up his right toe and carefully lifts down his left leg while lifting both of his hands up. Then he gently spins while lifting one of his legs towards his other knee. He spins for 6 times before he slowly returns to normal position again.

Everyone is shocked to see how gentle and graceful Luffy moves even though all of them just made the same movement. Without doubt, Luffy is skillful enough for this. Even the teacher drops her jaw down to see Luffy's performance. Plus Luffy is abnormally flexible that enable him to properly splits his legs during warming up session. Everyone is amuses and cheers.

Except for a certain little girl.

"Teacher, teacher!" Luffy innocently chirped, calling his teacher, waking her up from shock.

"Y-yes, Luffy-chan?"

"I want...to dance with Ace!"

"..."

"..."

Everyone is silent, shocked by the toddler's bold question until someone actually laugh on it and being followed by the whole classmate.

"Are you joking?! That's Ace we're talking about!"

Luffy is confused. What's wrong with Ace? Ace is his brother after all. But for some reasons, he feels a slight of anger overflowing him.

"Oi! Don't laugh at Ace!"

"Idiot! We're laughing at you brat!" The crowds shout at him, annoyed that their laugh have being misunderstood by Luffy.

"Oh." The innocent Luffy just realizes it.

"He just realizes it?!" No wonder. There's no expecting for new people who doesn't know shit about Luffy can keep with Luffy's unintentional sense of humor. Only his parents and Ace who managed to keep up with him so far.

"Teacher, why they are laughing?" Luffy turns to his teacher who is still sweating, not by his declaration but the performance that Luffy just made just now.

"You see...Ace-kun is...a little bit special. He is really skillful for his age. So for a beginner like you it's quite..."

The teacher try to not continue the words since she's afraid of hurting Luffy's feeling.

"But, he promised me just now that he'll dance with me!" Luffy claims as he fails to understand the real situation but again, his answer always giving everyone a heart attack.

"There's no way he'll make that promise! Don't you know that you need to gain more ranks as him in order to team up with him and why he even know you?!"

"He's my brother!" Luffy grins and answer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Can't stand anymore pressure, a girl with green hair step up from her position. Quickly she rushes to the toddler and grabs his collar...wait, not actually collar but scarf. "The thing you said just now...is it true?"

"Huh?" Luffy can't catch up.

"I ask you once again, is that true that he is your brother?!" she screams her lung out. However, never once

Luffy is scared with her dragon roar.

"Um..." Luffy nods.

Today has been a shocking day to 5-A class student including the teacher. First they had such a talented new student, turned out that he is an idiot and what's more, he is Portgas D. Ace's little brother. Oh, what's more? Oh yes, he even declared that he-will-dance-with-Ace! Ace is the best student but not many kid from his age is able to gain higher rank from what he should have.

In case everyone want to know, New World Ballet Centre is a ballet school which consists a few classes which divided by age. However each student might not have the same rank. Rank is a system where the highest ranking student will be able to perform for big functions. Ace is somewhere in A rank. He somehow managed to get into C ranked as soon as he enrolled to this school, same as Luffy but a little bit higher. He finally managed to get into rank A after a year. What was motivating him, nobody knows. Maybe he just too bored staying at lower rank class and thus, boosting his skills and efforts vigorously.

"Hey, hey teacher! What do I need to do to get into the same class as Ace?" Luffy innocently asks with his famous smile and puppy eyes which already being feared by everyone in this classroom especially the teacher who seems to be a softie when it involves small children. She gives up. There's no way they can win that big and round eyes.

"Well, about that, you come at the right moment. Behold! Our school will hold a ranking exam next week! If you are skillful enough, you can gain higher rank than now! Exciting, right?" she cheers and claps her hand in excitement followed by everybody in the class who heard that exciting news. Everyone is looking forward to show their skills and aim to be the top.

"Then...then if I win, I can be with Ace?!" the toddler also cheers with sparkling hope on his big, round eyes.

"Yes, if you're good enough!" The answer had motivates Luffy more and he is all fired up.

"Ace! I'll do my best!" the toddler screams his lung out.

"I'm not going to lose ever!" the girl also screams.

"It's good that all of you are all fired up, but..." suddenly the teacher breaks all the noise as she needs to make another announcement.

"Luffy-chan, you must tell your parents first and aim to be professional for this..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

"Hahahaha! I knew it! See, Marimo? It's bullseyes!" Sanji can't contain his laughter and immediately bursts out without any more restriction and even rolling on the floor. Zoro frowns. He never thought even once in his lifetime that he will lose a bet with his wife. Luffy however is confused. Why Sanji is laughing so hard like crazy when he told him about the exam?

"Hahaha...Luffy, I know you're good and you're really flexible...and you even like dancing, but...haha...we're talking about aiming to be a pro here. Are you sure about this?"

Luffy is still confused. Is being a pro is a big deal? If he can dance with Ace isn't it is enough for him? By his expression alone Sanji can already guess what Luffy is thinking. He sighs to stop his laughter.

"Ehem! Okay first of all, why do you enroll to that school again?" he asks.

"To learn how to dance?" Luffy answer, not knowing the intention of that question. Sanji nods. Okay! Sanji looks at Zoro as a sign.

"Okay then Luffy, WHY you want to LEARN how to DANCE?" This time, it's Zoro's turn to question his son. Though he is disappointed that Sanji won their bet but he can see the meanings behind Sanji's question towards Luffy moments ago. Luffy thinks hard to find the answer.

"So that I can be with Ace...and dancing is fun?"

"Exactly! It's not that you are aiming to be a professional ballerina after all and Ace is the main reason you learn how to dance, am I right?" Sanji exclaims, finally explaining his real main point. Luffy nods.

Luffy tries to understand the whole situation until he finally realizes it. But...

"Um..."

"You want to ask what is pro don't you." Sanji guess before the toddler even had a chance to ask. And he hits the nail as Luffy nods intensely. "Well, a pro is the person who make living with his job. For example I am a cook and Zoro is a kendo master. Well he is better with real sword though." Luffy's mouth turns to "o" as he starts to understand the meaning of pro.

"In your case, ballet must starts from young age and double or even triple amount of efforts are needed to become a pro when you are ready. Of course you need to be talented too. I do think you are talented though. So it is the matter of your will to become a full dancer when you're grow up. Honestly we aren't supposed to discuss something like this when you're just a toddler and I don't even understand how you are this matured as if you are 5 but since you already know it doesn't hurt to console about your future career." Sanji rubs his back head trying to sorts a lot of thing in his mind including the strategy to make his son as normal as another 3 years old kid and making him happy at the same time. Suddenly Luffy's expression changes. Both of Sanji and Zoro frown to see their son's face. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

"Ace...do you think he aims to be a pro?" Luffy asks dejectedly and he starts to give a lonely expression as if he can't reach Ace anymore. Sanji is speechless for a moment until a smile shapes on his face.

He care eases Luffy's soft raven hair. He hand a cellphone towards Luffy.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

 _Puru puru puru..._

Ace's cellphone is ringing. Though the ringtone is kinda weird, he seems to like it to the point setting it as a ringtone. Upon hearing the ringtone, Ace quickly grabs his phone to see the caller. He is excited to see Sanji's name on the caller id. He pushes the call button to reply the call. "Good evening!"

"Ace!" Luffy chirps. Ace is shocked to hear Luffy's voice on the phone.

"Luffy? You need anything?" Ace cheerfully asks as he is looking forward to hear Luffy's voice.

"Ace, I want to ask you something!" Luffy quickly asks but the tone he just used makes Ace become nervous, as if Luffy is trying to say something serious.

"Then...why don't we meet? Come to my house will ya? I'll ask Marco to pick you up," Ace replies while walking through the hallway.

Luffy looks at Sanji and Zoro and both of them nods. "Have fun Luffy! Oh don't give them trouble okay?"

"Okie - dokie!"

* * *

Marco smiles as he heard the kids' laughter. Since they found Luffy, Ace has become more cheerful and live a happy live. They are inseparable and clingy to each other. Luffy's parents are nice too and they really love Luffy with all their heart. Knowing all of this are enough for him.

Ace and Luffy are eating triple scoops of ice cream for each of them. Ace is happy that he finally gets to eat ice cream together with Luffy except...

"Wouldn't it nice if Sabo is here?" Luffy said, licking his ice cream while his eyes look straight to the vast sky.

"I'm sure he want to...we will find him later," Ace replies with a sad smile on his face before he continue. "I promised!"

Remembering that Luffy has a question to him is the real reason for this meet up, Ace starts their conversation. "So Luffy, aren't you want to ask something?"

Luffy immediately remember what he needs to know. "Um, Ace..."

"Yes?"

"Do you aim to be a pro?"

Ace chuckles. Pro? Oh yes, the exam will be held soon.

"Nope, I don't. Are you kidding me? Being a pro means I can't play around anymore!" Ace replies, thinking about a lot of time will be taken from him if he becomes pro.

"But, teacher said..." Luffy seems to worry about it.

"Luffy, dance maybe fun but when you need to achieve a lot of unnecessary expectations it will kill the fun. Look at me right now. Just because I go to Rank a class doesn't mean I want to be a full time ballerina! Yet all the adults and other students thought that I am a stupid genius dancer or something like that and I tripled my effort so that I will never see a lot of annoying kids in my class and most of those annoying people seems to be same age as me!" he complains endlessly. Luffy frowns. He never get into a class which the students are all the same age with him so he didn't understand. Suddenly Ace remembers that Luffy had joined his previous batch class. "Oh, but Luffy? You got to enter my previous class right? How's class? Do you get bullied?"

Ace is worried. Those guys can be pretty nasty if someone other from their circle is better than them. But most of them are his creepy fans. That's why he tripled his efforts in ranking and leaved them. But, what if someone like Luffy who is 3 years younger than them is a better dancer? They will definitely do something unwanted to get rid of him! But then, Luffy answers: "They seem to trip a lot."

Eh?

"T...trip?" Ace remarks in question form as he fails to grab the situation.

"Um. They trip a lot every time I answer their question!" Luffy answers though he himself doesn't know why the whole class tripped even though they are the one who asked him a lot of questions. But Ace understands. He guess that Luffy must have gave them most surprising answers ever.

"And they laughed at me when I said I want to dance with you..."

 _I CANT FORGIVE THEM!_ Ace suddenly on fire as he heard that. _Nobody laugh at my cute little brother! No one!_

"And also there's this big sister who always getting excited every time we mention your name..."

"Ah, that's definitely Monett. Just leave her alone. She is harmless."

"Okay," Luffy simply answers. Suddenly Ace pats his shoulder.

"Luffy, for the sake of your own safety, come to the top!" Ace declares. Luffy should be as par as him. No, he must too! Luffy nods. He is now determines to gain higher rank in order to be with Ace!

"Um!"

* * *

 **Omake:**

Meanwhile, Sanji is crying.

"Oh, stop it, cook! It's annoying as hell!" the swordsman cries as he can no longer able to see his wife in sentimental.

"But…but…Luffy sure matures so fast! And he is only 3 years old! Is enrolling him to the class is a big mistake? _Sob…_ " replies Sanji while wiping his tears with a handkerchief. Zoro frowns. Like he can disagree with his wife. Luffy is such a strange child. He is just 3 years old. He repeat, 3 years fucking old! What makes this child can talk a lot and even as clear as a kinder garden kid who supposed to be two years older than him? He still can't even read or write properly yet!

But then Zoro realizes. It must be the environment as a factor. He lost his parents when he was one and a half, got sent to that damn shelter at 2 since he has no relative. Wait, I heard he has a grandpa but his whereabouts is remains unknown. His only friends are Ace and the one who is currently missing Sabo.

He scoops his wife into his arm. Now they can only pray for Luffy and Ace will live happily ever after, just like in fairy tales.


	5. Chapter 5 Before the Curtain Rises

Chapter 5 [Before the Curtain Rises]

"Okay Luffy, are you ready for the exam?" Sanji smiles as Luffy is ready to depart. Yes, today will be the day for his first ranking exam as New World Ballet Centre student! He is really excited to show whatever skill he learnt from this past week. Well, probably too short for a high level exam like this but little that he know, he must win! Ace is waiting for him!

"I'm ready!" Luffy grips his hand, showing that he's determine and serious about winning.

"So, what category did you choose? We can't afford to lose the chance to see your first performance!" said Zoro, already fired up. "Everyone from Whitebeard Company is coming to see both Ace, and you too!"

Luffy is really excited to hear that. "Really?! Oh, I choose freestyle and Bink's Sake song!" Both of his parents are shocked. Bink's...Sake?

"Bink's Sake? Isn't it is too retro for a kid?" Sure it is. Not even Zeff, Newgate or even Kureha as the eldest of the trio was born yet when the song itself was over several hundreds of year old. It was a popular song sang by pirates around that time and since Ace, Luffy and currently missing Sabo grew up with pirate tales, of course this song is their favorite.

"Nahh! I already made my mind! I know this is the perfect song for me and none other!"

"Huh? But why?"

Luffy suddenly silent. Sanji and Zoro are shocked when a certain toddler's eyes are slowly crystallized. "It is...a tri...tri...'tribe' for Shanks and Makino. They died in accident when I was two. They were supposed to adopt me but killed on their way to orphanage..."

Once again both Zoro and Sanji are shocked. Did Luffy just trying to say 'tribute'? And to think that Red Hair's Shanks died before taking Luffy as his son...

"LUFFY!" Without waiting any longer the young parents quickly grab the tiny toddler together and give Luffy an affectionate hug.

"Oh, Luffy! To think that you're related to such a wonderful man, I can't be much happier!" Luffy is shocked. Zoro and Sanji know Shanks? Oh world, just leave this poor clueless child alone. He just a child. Repeat, child!

"You...you know Shanks?"

"Of course! He is my dad's bestie!" Zoro is the first one answering. He remember how the red haired always teasing him when he was a kid. Shanks do loved kids and always playing with them and kids also loved him.

Luffy is speechless. He wants to know more about Shanks so badly but unfortunately, he has a ranking exam in about 2 hours. Quickly all three of them enter the car and this time, it's Zoro who's driving since it is a special day, however still being restrictedly guided by Sanji so that he will not mistakenly taking turn between left or right. Luffy is nervous. He didn't train much as other kids since he enrolls the class a little bit late and thus, still trying to adapt everything from this foreign world. It's totally different compared to the orphanage and even worse, the alley and street. Every day he will sleep under the bridge. At first he was indeed feeling cold but after living there for about a year, he starts to get used of it. He never thought that he will get adopted there. He is lucky that he met Sanji and Zoro. Thanks to them he reunited with Ace. Not only that, they also allow them to play together all the time. How much thankful that he can get? He loves Zoro. He loves Sanji. He loves Ace.

Shanks and Makino. He loves them too. They almost become his parents yet they can't oppose the destiny which already set on a stone. Shanks and Makino has already gone, leaving them. When Luffy heard about the news, he can't contain himself anymore and cried his lung out, only being consoled by the only two big brothers he had there.

Luffy closes his eyes. He will do his best today. He will pass the exam and win!

"Luffy!"

He opens his eyes. Before he knew it they already reach to the school and his favorite voice already greet him. Ace and...His whole fucking family?! Newgate's family is sure huge! Marco is standing proud next to him as the oldest son. This is a rare occasion where everyone in the family is coming to see Ace and now him too at ranking exam. That's it. He's going to give them his best performance despite having less basic. I'll show what pirates can do!

"Luffy, I heard you're doing Bink's Sake? You do always choose a quite interesting song," said Ace.

"Gurarara! I'm surprised that you even know that song!" Newgate laugh hysterically as he can't contain the humor.

"Both of you, do your best, yoi!" said Marco, encouraging both Ace and Luffy.

"Everyone is here! We all will give you a full support!" said Thatch the 2nd brother next to Marco.

Everyone is cheering for Ace and Luffy until they heard a loud cheering from another family not far from them.

"Monet, do your best! You're the star today!" said a middle age woman with huge spectacle.

"Let us see your wonderful dance!" said an old grandpa.

"Yes! I'll do my best and rank up so that I can be with him!"

Hearing Monet's declaration, Ace quickly put his hand on Luffy's shoulder with sweats all over his face. "Luffy! Remember our promise! If you didn't rank up more than my current rank you'll in grave danger!"

Though Luffy fails to understand why he is in danger, he still nods. No! He will rank the same with Ace! He knows it's quite impossible but he will still try anyway.

Finally, the curtains rise. Every one are on their seat. And so, New World Ballet Centre's 50th ranking exam is starting!

* * *

So, that's it for 5th chapter. Honestly I can't believe that I can last this long. The longest chapter I had before was 10 chapter (of course I abandoned it and deleted it since it will cause a sorrow for those whose waiting for the chapter). And I purposely doing a short each chapter so that it can last longer though I can't guarantee anything. I've been writing the chapter on phone note so that I can ignore the words count or even the page. This way, it will finish faster and I'll just fix it on Microsoft Words later. I can even add anything missing by doing so. I think this is the only way for lazy ass like me. So let's meet again in another chapter. Well…I might…add something weird on Luffy's turn later.


	6. Chapter 6 Prism Show

Chapter 6 [Prism Show]

"So, how's this year new students? Anyone's good?" Currently, there's a meeting between the school's chair boards before the exam regarding the ranking exam which about to start.

"Well no one but a cute little naive brat who skipped his rank as soon as he registered last week."

"Last week?!"

"Yes, he was rumored as Portgas D. Ace's sworn little brother."

"What the heck?! What time did they think their living? How did they managed to drink underage!?"

"Like hell I know! But he has a quite talent that surpasses his current classmates."

"Lol."

Everyone looks at the voice.

"What?"

"You just said 'lol'. Can't believe you just lolled!"

"Then what reaction should I made? I am a marine officer! Nothing to do with this school!"

"You only cares about your long lost grandson aren't you?"

"Shit Sengoku, don't ask when the answer is obvious! My son and daughter-in-law died and my cute little baby grandson disappeared without trace! Can't you pity with this poor old heart?"

"By the way, what's your grandson's name again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Sengoku gulps. His old friend saw that as hint.

"Sengoku, don't tell me..."

"Yeah, he's here. If he is the same kid."

* * *

"Excuse me!" Luffy chirps as he reaches to the registration counter. As he pays attention, there's a beautiful orange hair girl behind the table.

"Yes, can I help you?" she smiles to see the cheerful bouncy kid. Usually everyone will feel nervous before the exam.

"I want to register for ranking exam!" he chirps again.

"Okay, take the form and fill them. Luffy quickly notices there are 3 different colors of form next to the girl. He doesn't know which one is the correct one but quickly snatches the white form and quickly put it in front of the girl. The girl however looks shocked by his choice of form.

"Um...Are you sure you want to do that?" she carefully ask Luffy, thinking that he must got the wrong form.

"Hm? This is for ballet right?" The kid look at her innocently.

"Yes b-but the category you just about to choose is..." However, before she can continue her explanation, it was distracted by an announcement through a loud speaker. Determined, she asks Luffy again.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Okay Luffy-kun, I'll ask you for the last time. Are-you-sure?"

Luffy nods.

"Then, I'll fill this for you. Song?"

"Bink's Sake."

The girl sweats as she heard that but she needs to stay together. "How many jump did you managed to do so far?"

"Um...three?" Luffy doesn't know why she ask that and only thought about the jump he made during class.

"Three, huh? You're pretty good..." she mumbles that it's impossible for Luffy to hear it but she still writing it on the form anyway.

"Okay, how old are you and what experience do you have in [Prism Show]?"

The last question is even more confusing. Prism...Show?

"I am...3...experience...none?"

The girl almost trips herself. Oi, oi, is he serious? This is ranking exam you know? Do he even know what Prism Show is?

"Okay, I've filled your form. My name is Nami. I'll show you the place. However..."

The kid is confused.

"For your lack of experience, I need you to perform last. Make sure that you watch your senior, okay?" Nami stands up and quickly takes Luffy's hand and lead him to the changing room.

As soon as he reaches the changing room, he founds no locker but a few older boys and girls on the sofa, enjoying tea. Everyone looks sparkling that his eyes are shining. They remind him on Sanji and Ace, or even Zoro when he was at dojo.

"Oh my, there's a new face here," a boy with messy raven hair said as he saw Luffy.

"Wow, he's so cute!" Now, a pink short bob haired girl rushes towards Luffy and squishes him.

"My, my Naru-san, don't scare him. He must be a first timer here," said a girl with red hair which reminds Luffy with red roses at their house.

"Um...aren't we're doing ballet here...free style?"

"Eh?" Everyone is shocked.

"Boy, aren't you're here for Prism Show?"

"What's Prism Show?"

" $/^&**($ !35^&63!"

Everyone can't hold their scream as they heard Luffy's answer. Didn't this is ballet show?

"B-boy, what's your name?" the raven haired boy ask in tremble.

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy..."

"L-Luffy-chan...Don't tell me you're from ballet division..."

"Eh? But aren't this is a ballet school?" Luffy asks again. He fails to understand those brothers and sister's reaction.

"Yes but this is Edel Rose, division for Prism Show. Of course someone from Prima division can join Prism Show too but since forever, there's never..."

"Never what?"

"There's no one from Prima division that join Prism Show tournament or something. Because we risked ourselves to hurt our leg which is important for a ballerina..."

"Eh? Why?" Luffy starts to get nervous. Is Prism Show dangerous? What if he's injured and can't dance with Ace anymore?

"Because we dance! We sing! And we skate on the thin ice during the performance!" The girl who named Naru excitedly chirps as she explains about Prism Show. Luffy is shocked! No wonder Nami is shocked earlier! Not only he filled the wrong form and now he has to do something different than he always practiced!

"So kid, I think this might be too early for you. Have you been skating before?" the boy asks Luffy. Luffy shook his head as 'no'. The boy face palm.

"Okay, Luffy, you still can cancel your entry right now and try again next year. You're still new to this school right? I'm Kouji by the way. You can call me Kouji nii-chan..." However, the words 'cancel' rings on Luffy's thought.

Ca...Cancel? But it means that he can't perform and rank up this year, right? Wait, forget about being ranked up, his whole family is waiting for him to perform! _There's no way I'm going to let them down!_

Suddenly, his eyes are on fire that everyone is shocked to see them.

"I...I'll do it! Tell me...please tell me how to do a Prism Show!"

Everyone is speechless. By his reaction alone, they already know Luffy has amount of good reasons to stay. Finally, Kouji steps up.

"Are you sure?" he asks. Luffy nods with determination. Kouji nods. "Okay, Naru!"

"I know, Kouji-kun!" Naru steps up and drags Luffy out from the room. Luffy is shocked.

"Nee-chan, here are we going?"

"If you're going to do it anyway, you must know about Prism Show first!" said Naru. Luffy nods and his eyes are on fire.

"Show me!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the stage, it's already Monett's turn. She looks around, trying to search for a certain short little kid.

"Monett! He's not on exam list!" her friend suddenly announces.

"What?! Impossible! I saw him just now getting fired up as usual! Have you checked everything?!"

Of course! The only reason left probably that he registered the wrong exam."

The whole class is shocked. What the hell have that idiot done?!

"Knowing him, I bet he will still taking the exam but he will end up miserably since his practice is pretty much unusable now."

Monett face palm. Well, she did feel disappointed that she can't beat that kid in fair and square but at least she's the one who will be closer to Ace now.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the changing room where Ace and his classmates were waiting for their turn, Ace was seen fidgeting by his classmates.

"Oi Ace, stop fidgeting! Why are you so restless today?" One of his classmate approaches him while changing clothes as it is about his turn.

"Luffy...he is not here..." Ace trembles in horror. Everyone sighs. They know how protective Ace is with Luffy.

"Your little brother of yours? Ah...he's quite famous here you know?"

"Famous?" Ace asks, looking at his friends.

"Famous of attracting problem wherever he goes."

Hearing that, Ace screams his lung out. "LUFFFYYYYY!"

Suddenly, one of his classmate punches direct on his head.

"Ouch! What are you doing Law!"

"Shut up Ace-ya, calm down. He will show up somewhere in the middle of exam later!"

"And how do you know?" Ace asks while rubbing his head.

"Because of this!" Law exclaims as he show a paper filled with contestant names and their category.

"What the hell are you talking about? Rank C performance is almost over..." Ace complains but Law cut in before he can continue.

"Nahh, look at the bottom, I mean the last one," said Law again and everyone's eyes pan to the last name listed on the paper. As soon as they saw Luffy's name on the list, they look again at the category Luffy was in.

"Whattttt?!" They quickly scream in synchronize.

"Lu...My cute Lu is doing Prism Show. Don't kidding me! Prism Show is 50 times harder than ballet!" Ace screams in horror.

"I don't know how Luffy-ya end up there but seeing his name is still on the list after 2 hours means he's still doing it."

"Nononono! He never skate even once in his life! Let alone dancing ballet on ice! What if he's hurt?! Noooo I can't think any of that!" Ace is about to go after Luffy until Law quickly apprehend him.

"Calm down, Ace-ya! The fact that he's doing last means they are giving him chance to learn! Aren't he's a fast learner?" Law's words are echoing in Ace's heart. Law was right. Let's pray that Luffy can made it. What's Ace should do now is focusing into his own performance.

* * *

Everyone is applauding as Monett appears at the stage.

"I'm Monett from Rank C-1. Today I'm doing a Swan Lake as Odile! Please watch me!" Monett bows and starts her position.

Finally the music starts and Monett flies like what she needs to do. Her moves are daring yet graceful at the same time. _Yes! Look at me! Look at my dance! If I was the Odile I'll definitely make the prince mine!_

Finally the music stops and her turn is over. She did a marvelous job that she receives a big applause from the crowds and judges.

"She's good!" Sanji said. "As expected from Donquixote's family member."

"What, you know her?" Zoro asks his wife.

"She is Law's little sister remember?" Sanji answers until he remember something. "Wait..."

"What?" Zoro asks his wife again.

"She supposed to be the same rank as Luffy..." Sanji sweats.

"So?" Zoro didn't understand.

"So where is Luffy?" Sanji asks. Zoro's face starts to get greener than, as green as his hair.

"Now that's all for C rank examinees performance. The next performance is from B rank with another 20 contestants..." The announcement made both Zoro and Sanji internally scream in horror. Where is Luffy? Suddenly Marco shows up at his seat.

"Oh, Marco! Have you seen Luffy? He didn't perform at all!" Sanji asks the blonde as Marco sit down and sighs.

"Don't worry, he's performing, yoi. But..."

* * *

Luffy's eyes sparkles. "So this is...Prism no Kirameki (Prism's Sparkle)!"

"Yes! You must show your sparkle in the show and perform at least 3 consecutive jumps!" Naru explains with pleasant smile as she's happy to see Luffy's reaction.

"Prism...jump!"

"Prism Jump is your feeling, your story and something you want to send to the audience while jumping. It excites crowds and that's why Prism Show is really free!" Naru pats her own chest with shines on her eyes. This boy will get it. Definitely!

"Naru nee-chan! Teach me! Teach me!" Luffy chirps excitedly as he just saw awesome videos of Prism Show.

"Well, let's see...you already have the basic about dance already so what you only need to do now is..."

"Mugen Hug! Eternal!" Suddenly they heard a loud shout from the nearby rink. It seems like Kouji is doing a Prism Jump practice. And what Luffy saw is really magical. A giant Kouji appears from a round Earth and hugs the Earth. It is just an effect but to create such illusion, so free...It's not even his turn yet but he is sparkling brilliantly.

* * *

Finally it's Ace's turn. He walks to the stage with determined eyes. "Luffy, I don't know what you're doing, but I'll do my own way here!"

Like Luffy, he also chooses freestyle and the song is Hard Knock Days. Like Luffy, Ace also likes pirates and decides to show his spirit in this freestyle though it might strays from ballet way.

"Powerful!" Sengoku, one of the chairman said. He saw Ace's performance last year and impressed that Ace is doing better. However...

"He didn't suit ballet aren't he?" Garp suddenly said.

"Hm...I see that he will be doing better at 'that' place. Oh, and that Trafalgar Law too," said Sengoku again.

"Garp, I heard that your grandson is doing Prism Show today," said Sengoku.

"..."

"What?!" The old man who Sengoku calls Garp almost scream but still managed to slow down his voice a bit.

"To think that those two suits Edel Rose more, how surprising..." said Garp, coughing.

"And we don't know about your grandson yet," said Sengoku, rubbing his thick goatee. Garp nods.

"Ace is too free for a traditional dance like ballet while Law is too expressive for his own good. While Luffy..."

"Yeah, his ability is yet to be discovered. It is his first time and this exam will be the key for him to search what he want for the most!"

Finally it's time for Edel Rose division ranking exam. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for staying with us. With this, Prima division ranking exam has over. However, please stay tune as just in a moment, Edel Rose division ranking exam is about to begin! I repeat, Edel Rose ranking exam is about to begin!"

Both Sanji and Zoro frowns after hearing that announcement. "Edel Rose? Division?"

"That's Prism Show Division, yoi. Luffy must have registered his name wrong and ended up in more difficult exam, yoi," explains Marco while wiping his sweats. Everyone turn bug eyes as they heard that. No, they don't know anything about Prism Show but shocked at the 'difficult exam' part. However Sanji knows what Marco is trying to say.

"Prism Show...Oh my God! We never teach him how to skate! Luffy is too young for this! Forget dance, I doubt he can even stand on that thin ice!" Sanji starts to freak out, making the whole family confused.

"What's with ice skating, Sanji-san?" Thatch finally asks the young mother.

"Prism Show is a sparkling performance where you sing and dance..."

Everyone gulp in perfect synchronize as they heard Marco's explanation.

"...While skating on ice. It is so fucking hard, yoi! Only a few talented people can do that, yoi," Marco continues. Everyone scream internally, worrying about their little brother.

"Whoa! That's dangerous for kids! He's not even in kindergarten yet!" said Zoro in panic.

"Y-yes! I heard Edel Rose division is only filled with fifth grade and above! Having a three years old kid in the exam is really unheard of! But this is Luffy we're talking about..." Sanji's voice is in tremble again, worrying about his little angel's safety.

"...By hook or by crook, he will do it anyway. Probably asking someone to teach him before his turn..." Zoro continue.

"Yes, the chance is big yoi but we can't learn Prism Show in just a day," Marco remarks

Suddenly Newgate and Zeff are laughing.

"Dad, what's so funny?!" Sanji exclaims as both of the old mans are laughing.

"Rilex, he's going to be fine, Little Eggplant! Believe on him and his guts!" said Zeff. Sanji is shocked and speechless. Oh, has he already being a bad mother?

Suddenly a loud applause can be heard from the crowds. A pink haired girl which looks 14 appears a skates to the center of stage.

"The first contestant for Rank A exam, Ayase Naru! I pray that this song will reach everyone's hearts!"

As the music starts, the giant monitor on the wall shows the title of the song, 'Heart of Various Color'. Surprisingly, the song is very cute and a lot of people cheer. They must be her fan.

When the time comes, Naru made a spin jump while yelling "Lovely Splash!" However it is not end of the story when she continuously jumps for another 8 times where each of them have different effects. Everyone is stunned with her marvelous show. Not to mention she can even do Prism Live where not anyone can pull it off. Naru ends her performance with a perfect landing.

The next girl is called Renjouji Bell. She won Prism Queen Cup when she was 15 and being nominated as Prism Queen with her powerful show. She also can do Prism Live as well.

The next contestant is Nishina Kazuki, Kouji's childhood friends. His jump is burning. Even Ace's heart is burning to see him. Seems like he also can do Prism Live.

"And last but not least..."

And almost before the last contestant, Kouji appears. To everyone's surprised he did 12 consecutive jumps which is considered impossible for current level plus with his marvelous Prism Live as well. He is really passionate that he receives a big applause and screams mostly from his fan girls of course.

As Kouji skates to the backstage, everyone thought that the exam is over until they heard announcement from MC. "Last but not least! I said that before but we have the real last contestant here! And! This is his first time! It means, a debut!"

Luffy skates to the center of stage like what everyone is doing and strikes his pose.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy and you know what, he is three years old! He is the youngest participant in history! His song today...what?! Bink's Sake?!"

"Bink's Sake?!" Both Sengoku and Garp are shocked to hear that.

"Hey, that's Luffy! He did it! He just skate!" Sanji screams in excitement and the whole Whitebeard family are cheering for him.

Luffy saw his family and really happy that everyone had come to see him. He closes his eyes.

"Shanks...Makino...Ace...Sanji...Zoro...Please watch this!"

The music starts.

Everyone is shocked to see the three years old skates gracefully while singing happily and dances skillfully. When the time comes, Luffy tries to copy Kouji and jump. "Pirates...Splash!" The first jump is a success, making the crowds cheers. "I can do it! 5 jumps more!" he shouts.

"Second jump! Mermaid...Princess!" An illusion where a gigantic mermaid princess is playing with bubbles at the corals appears.

"Third jump! Aria's Flute! A girl wearing traditional clothes was seen playing a flute with fairies around her.

"Fifth jump! Meat Cafe!" This time it shows Luffy at the bar restaurant and dines a lot of meats for Luffy. The fifth jump is kind of hilarious but the sixth jump is really weird.

"Sixth jump! Beloved mother!" For some reasons, it shows about the flashback starting from Luffy was adopted by Sanji. Sanji is almost crying when he saw the jump. Luffy lands slowly on the ground as the music is over. It's shame that he can't do Prism Live though.

Kouji grins as he tremble. "A first timer doing six consecutive jumps...what a rival he is!"

Naru smiles. "Kouji-kun, he is not a rival in this exam. He will if he join King Cup. If he join, of course."

"He'll join Naru. Can't you see his eyes before? I heard he joined ballet only last week in order to dance with his brother. But look at him now, he's having fun!" Kouji remarks in excitement.

"He will do well here! Let's ask him to join our division!" Naru chirps.

"I agree!" Kouji replies.

The big applauses are given to the newcomer who had given his all in his performance. Sanji is crying while being consoled by Zoro. Ace is screaming in intense. He is happy that though Luffy had made a mistake in his exam, he managed to capture all of these audience's heart.

"Zoro..." Sanji calls for his husband.

"Yes, cook?" Zoro gently replies.

"Luffy, he...he manages to pull six consecutive jumps in first try...I never thought of that..."

Zoro nods. "I know."

Both of them are silent for a few seconds.

"Hahahaha! But I can pull nine consecutive jumps when I was kid! There's more that he needs to learn! Hahaha!" Sanji suddenly laughs his lungs out. "Not bad for a first timer!" Zoro is shocked.

"As expected from Luffy! He always giving us a lot of pleasant surprises! That's what I love about him!" Sanji said again.

"You did a Prism Show before, yoi?" Marco asks.

"Wow! That's amazing! Both of you and Ace are unbelievable!" Thatch exclaims in excitement.

"Gurarara! As expected from Garp's grandson! Both of them are amazing like monkey!"

Newgate's sudden statement had silent everyone who heard it.

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"Wa...wait! Luffy's grandfather?! How did you know?!" Zoro is terribly shocked to hear that.

"Eh? Don't you know Garp's full name?" Newgate just realizes that everyone knows about his friend but not his family name.

"No we're not! We have been calling him Garp-san since forever!" said Thatch in panic after hearing that information. "Wait, I heard Dragon-san and his wife died in accident and their son is missing..."

"Yes, he is that Monkey D. Garp over there! He should have realized it already," said Newgate while pointing to the judges at the front seats.

"Ahhhh! WHY GARP-SAN IS HERE?!" The whole family scream. Garp heard someone calling for them and looks at his back and found the whole Newgate family including Zeff and his sons.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Garp asks.

"Huh?" Sengoku also noticed the scream and found them. "Garp! I don't know what's happening but let's wait after the ceremony is over!"

"Oh, sorry! Talk later!" said Garp, grinning.

"He smiles! He knows about Luffy!" said Thatch.

"He must have noticed today," said Newgate. "It must be fate."

"And that straw hat is from Shanks-san," said Zoro, smiles.

"Eh? That's new to me! Wait, I think I heard about this before from Ace..." said Newgate again.

"Wow! Aren't he's lucky? Ace also was the late Roger-san and Rouge-san's son! Roger-san is a sworn brother with Dragon-san! That made them cousins right?" Thatch exclaims excitedly.

"And probably the future bride and groom..." Sanji slowly whispers.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he coughs.

"Hey, they are going to announce the result!" said Zoro and everyone start listening.

"Ehem, so now that we gave finished the evaluation, we're going to announce the result. Everyone from Rank E, you had gave us a brilliant effort in your performance but I have no choice that all of you can only be ranked up to E-3 only since all of your performances are beyond satisfactory marks. This might be harsh but you are still young. Don't push yourself and train every day. Take this as motivation to skill up and do better next year!" Sengoku is the one who announces the result. Everyone applause.

"Wow, it's harsh!" said Thatch.

"Of course, it is not an easy path to be a dancer, same as my kendo," said Zoro, grins.

"And then, everyone from D rank had managed to rank up to C!" Everyone in D class are crying with joy with a big applause given to them.

"Then, the C rank..."

Monett and his friends are nervous.

"All of Rank C and B had managed to go to rank A!"

"Yes! We get to be with Ace!" Monett and her classmates cheer in joy. They thought they can finally dance with Ace until...

"However, for this three students...Portgas D. Ace, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Monkey D. Luffy."

Everyone is slightly confused not knowing why Ace, Law and Luffy were called.

"All three of you...will be transferred to Edel Rose Division starting next week! We have decides that all three of you are more suitable for Prism Show. Especially Luffy who managed to pull six consecutive jumps though it is his first time doing a Prism Show. But...how did you managed to get into the wrong exam?"

...

"EHHHH?!" The crowds who doesn't know about Luffy's situation scream in horror. That kid did actually got into the wrong exam! No wonder he is from Prima! But not only that, both stars from Prima division are getting transferred to Edel Rose division...what the hell?!

Monett is shocked. They are working hard to rank up so that they can be the same class with Ace but now, it's the brat who will dance with him! Edel Rose division, even with different ranks, they still can team up despite the rank! No, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Wow! This is getting interesting! Zoro, we can go with both of them to rink on every weekends! I can't wait to train him!" Sanji chirps in excitement, can't wait to spend time with Ace and Luffy.

"Calm down! We will go there later to celebrate," said Zoro, smiling to see his happy wife.

"Never though all three of them will going to Edel Rose division, yoi! I thought it's over for Luffy for taking the wrong exam," said Marco.

"Gurarara! They are basically our family! Trouble can't stop them!" Newgate laughs.

Meanwhile, all the Edel Rose students has rank up as well. Right now, Kouji, Naru and Beru are in Rank S. " We will wait for you, little Luffy!"

Finally the ranking exam ceremony had over. Every student is ready to return home with their family except both Ace and Luffy who are clinging to each other when a certain scary white haired old man is approaching them.

"Lufffffyyyyyy!"

* * *

And…that's all for this chapter! And this is the longest chapter for this fanfic. I hope that you'll entertain though I put a lot of references, even some real characters from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. I did a fanfic about Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live before and you can check it at my page. If you don't know what is Queen Cup, Prism Show, Prism Live etc, please google them or even check on Youtube. So sorry that I drag all of these. But then, please review more and see you in another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 The Circumstance of Donquixote

Chapter 7 [The Circumstance of Donquixote Family]

"Law! Explain this!" Monett shouts in anger as soon as she saw her brother's shadow. Law looks at her and sighs as he knew that the girl will definitely come and after him after the exam.

"What?" he purposely asks to annoy Monett though he's already know the topic. As he expected, Monett did ate his bait and screaming with dissatisfied.

"Don't you dare to ask! You know what we're talking about!" she screams again. Everyone is looking at those siblings.

"Well, I have no comment on this. I guess we have gone overboard in the exam that we need to be transferred," answer Law nonchalantly. It is going to be a pain, but Prism Show isn't half bad either. He means, look at Ace's little brother.

"You know how hard we, the whole class work in order to dance with him?! Why it's you or that little brat that managed to stay with Ace of all people? You never been interested with ballet and that brat is just an amateur! So why a star like Ace must go with both of you?!"

"Oh shut up, Monetta! Luffy's skills are real! He is a fast learner, so anything involves that kid is beyond my surprise," Law argues. Ahh...shouting is really tiring. Why can't she be like her mom, Monett? Why they share the same name anyway?

"Well, well Law. I know that you love to dance, though I can say that yours aren't ballet at all! Fufufu, no wonder you've been transferred!"

Both of the Law and Monett look at the voice owner. Here come Donquixote Doflamingo and their whole family members. Donquixote Rocinante, his brother and for some reasons also the mom of family is also there.

"Well, both of you had done a good job, right?" Rocinante smiles to ease Monett's anger.

"Well I am but Law is not! How the hell did you call that a 'ballet'?! He just adapted ballet into different dance!" Monett snapped.

"Well, Ace did the same thing. He never interested with ballet from the beginning and hip hop is always his thing," Law states but Monett can't accept it.

"W-what are you saying? Then how did he reach to the top?!"

"To avoid you and your classmates of course! Seriously all of you are so annoying when you flock around us with your fantasy expectation! Now it is even better that we are in different division!" Now Law has snapped too.

"Oh Law, please don't say like that," Rocinante try to calm his son down.

"Fufufu. Our family have been in this field for generations. That's why we can see how this things work. For you Law, I can see that Prism Show is indeed far more sparkling for you. And you Monett, if you love ballet you will never let your anger blinding you. You dance for yourself and not because of other, don't you?"

Monett is speechless. Doflamingo is right. She did saw the real Ace on stage but refused to admit that Ace's dance wasn't a ballet. The whole classmates always thought that Ace is going to be a professional ballet dancer with that skills but it turns out that he never been interested for that kind of world. Ace is very free and will never tie by rules. Ace is very talented but never strive for real ballet while they have to work hard, days and nights just to reach his level. Realizing the truth, Monett starts to get depressed. They have put a false hope on Ace that he eventually leaved them. Now he's really gone!

"Well, Law in Prism Show, huh? Can't wait to see yours!" Rocinante excitedly chirps. "I was in the Edel Rose division before! I never thought that Law is going to be there too..."Before he manages to finish his words, he realized that everyone is looking at him in horror. "Hm?"

"Co...Cora-san in Prism Show?" Law is the first one who speaks as his voice trembles.

"This extreme clumsy and trips a lot Corazon-san?" Monett is sweating, can't believe what Rocinante had just said.

"I can't believe it either but it's a truth," said Doflamingo.

"?" Rocinante is confused to see their family's reaction. Of course he trips a lot but Prism Show is different thing.

"Someone please tell me how he is able to even standing on that fucking thin ice!" Law shouts while Doflamingo is trying to calm him down.

"I guess, as soon as he enters the rink, he will be a different person?" Doflamingo tries to explain but it is just too unbelievable when the whole family know how much extreme Rocinante's clumsiness can be.

"He always trips a lot..." said Monett.

"And even worse, he starts a fire on himself while smoking! Who do that anyway?!" Law continues in horror.

"Ma, ma! It's not a big deal, I'm still alive despite all those accidents I gone through though," said Rocinante, giving a small laugh towards their reaction.

"That's a miracle," said Doflamingo who is still in sweats.

"I can't...believe you..." said Law with the most suspicious eyes he can gives towards his mother figure.

...

...

"Well, why don't we go to the nearby rink to prove it?" Rocinante finally speaks to break the long silent occurring as anyone seems is too shocked to speak.

"Are you serious?!" Law snapped.

"Well, skating is like a magic to me. I never even thought that an unbalance person like myself is able to skate too, let alone singing or dance. They just don't suit me at all. But you know, things did happened. And because of that, I was able to skate," Rocinante chuckles, giving a small laugh again.

"What?" Law is confused. He doesn't understand what is Rocinante is trying to say.

* * *

They go to the nearby shopping mall to celebrate Monett's rank up and Law's transfer before they gather at the public rink there. New World Shopping Mall has everything there and thus, it is a popular spot for a family gathering.

"Now show me the things that you said earlier," said Law, still disbelieve with Rocinante's explanation.

"Well, not so fast. Let's go to the next rink," Rocinante smiles. Law is blushing. His mom is isn't wearing any weird make up today so he really looks cute.

"We are not going to use this rink?" Monett asks while watching a lot of families at the public rink.

"Nah, that's public rink. It's crowded and we are going to use the rink that is specially built for Prism Star to train!" Rocinante excitedly explains and they follow him as they are curious.

"Are you serious about this?" asks Giola, one of the elder in the Donquixote family.

"Yes!" Rocinante cheerfully smiles again. "Ah, we're here."

Everyone look at the wide rink. They aren't even guarded with fence. Isn't it is dangerous? "Okay Law, are you ready?"

Law is shocked to see Rocinante had already wear his skating shoes. Wait, he's trying to advance his leg...no!

Dum! Law face palm. Rocinante is not even entering the rink yet and he's already tripped like that. But the thing happens as Rocinante steps forward his foot on the ice, is really magical. Rocinante grabs the entrance and pushes himself to the rink.

"This is lie..." Monett is shocked.

"Cora-san is...skating!" Law said.

But it is not all, due to instinct, Rocinante spins as he almost hit the end of the unguarded rink, which makes everyone screams in horror but he manages to skate in straight line while spreading both of his hand, laughing.

"What the hell?!" Law can't believe this! His clumsy mother is skating and every poses he made was flawless without even tripping once! And what is that sparkling sensation around him like he is a character from anime for little girls?!

"Law, if you know the fun and 'Prism no Kirameki', you'll never trip. The winds will bring you wherever you want to go," said Rocinante while giving them such a gentle smile.

"Prism no...Kirameki?" Law asks, still shocked.

"Didn't you see Ace's little brother earlier? He never skate before but managed to do it. Of course I would say he is quite talented but what matter are your hard works and the sparkle in your heart! He must have been really really reallyyyyy interested as he saw the previous Prism Show!" As soon as Rocinante finished his explanation, he jumps, making everyone shocked.

"Platinum...Splash!"

As if being in magical spell, Law saw an illusion behind Rocinante's jump. The second and third jump is awesome too!

I can see it! The prism sparkle! That's what Law thought until he saw an illusion wings behind Rocinante who is trying for his 4th jump disappear. "Eh?"

Doflamingo starts to get panicked and quickly skates towards his little brother and catches Rocinante as he fall from the high place.

...

...

"CORAZON!" they scream in horror. As soon as he fall into Doflamingo's arm he is already unconscious.

"Wha...what is happening?" Law's voice is trembling as he saw the state Rocinante is in.

"Well, Corazon is talented, but his stamina is always the worst. His limit is only 3 jumps per day," Doflamingo explains. Everyone is shocked. So that is the real reason why Prism Show is dangerous? If you are not talented enough, or you are not strong enough, you'll die?

"What the hell?! Isn't it is supposed to be a happy show?!" Law shouts in anger.

"Yes it is, but risk is also part of it. That's why not everybody can do it. Everyone can skate, but not a Prism Show!" Doflamingo states while carrying his little brother out from the rink. "He needs some rests. Let's put him at waiting room and drink tea or something."

* * *

"Ace...is going to such a dangerous division?" Monett asks, starts to get worried about her idol.

"Well he's going to be fine. Plus..." said Law.

Monett looks at his brother and slightly surprised. His eyes are different now. It looks...sparkling.

"I saw it...Prism no...Kirameki. My heart is still jumping after seeing Cora-san's jumps. It is such a weird sensation. I never feel this way. His jumps had highlighted his gentle personality like how Luffy's jumps we saw before! Can even someone like me do it too?"

Monett is speechless. Her love for ballet is real so he never understand what Law is talking about. "Well, just be yourself and do it on your own way. I swear I'll shine with my own way too," she said. Law is determined now. Thank you Cora-san!

Law rushes towards the rink and tries to skate. He tries to feel the winds that Rocinante said before and smiles. I can feel it! Without hesitating, he jumps.

"Surgeon Splash!"

* * *

Meanwhile, still at the school, the two brothers are seen trembling while hugging each other.

"Who are you?! What do you want from Luffy?!" Ace shouts while holding Luffy as tight as he could.

"My name is Monkey D. Garp! And I'm Luffy's grandfather!"

Both boys are shocked.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yes! A short chapter focusing on Donquixote family. The Pretty Rhythm 'poison' is too strong until I want most of my favorite characters to do a Prism Show. Next chapter, we will have Garp!


	8. Chapter 8 Garp

**Chapter 8 [Garp]**

"WHAT?!"

The two brothers scream their lungs out. Who's not surprised when a family member who you never heard before suddenly appears in front of you and claimed that he's your grandpa? Luffy is trembling, refused to let Ace go and so do Ace. This scary old man is suspicious! Every adult had told their children that never follow or believe with strangers and that's a life basic!

"L-lie! We are orphans! There's no way..." Ace is the first one trying to argue but Garp had cut him.

"You're Roger's son aren't you?" Garp asks to start his explanation, shocking the boy.

"Y...yes! I am! So what?!"

Garp coughs. "Ehem! And that Luffy is my son's son, Monkey D. Dragon!"

Both Ace and Luffy are shocked. First Law, Luffy and him got transferred to Edel Rose, then a weird old man appeared in front of them and claimed himself as Luffy's grandpa! And now...he claimed that he knows about their dead fathers?! But how? Unless he is really...

"Luffy, your parents died in accident when you just a baby! Do you remember?" Garp asks and Ace looks at his little brother.

"There's no way he will remember that!" Ace shouts but then he saw Luffy pulling his straw hat and covers his eyes, gritting his teeth, as if trying to hide his tears. Ace is shocked. Luffy...he remembers it?

"Of course I do! It was...scary! When I woke up I found that both of them have disappeared and never come back for me! Then I heard the nurses at the hospital said that I was the only survivor!" Luffy screams. Ace is speechless. He was just a baby! How can he...it is a trauma?

"I was away at work and when I returned home, I found that both of my son and my daughter-in-law had passed away and you had disappeared! I never found you until now! Finally, after 2 years of searching, you're here in front of me!" said Garp as his voice trembles. "Never thought you're with Roger's son!"

Both of the boys are speechless. They are just too shocked to hear the truth. But then, Ace realized. "What...what about my parents?"

Garp looks at the trembling Ace. "Your mother, Portgas D. Rouge had died while giving birth of you, while Roger died before you were even born. I sent you to Dadan, our trusted acquaintance to train you into a good marine but she herself got into troubles and you were forced to transfer foster home." Oh yes, Ace remember that. It was his 3rd orphanage when he met Luffy and Sabo who were sent that at the same time. Since then, they raised Luffy like their own brother. But Luffy's giant metabolism is killing the orphanage so they kicked him out. The orphanage itself was very poor and unmanageable. The staffs never threat them nicely. It was a few days after Sabo was missing that Luffy was also being kicked out, leaving him alone at the shitty orphanage. But then, that man came. He was very huge and have a lot of sons. Even so, he still adopted Ace and promised to find Sabo and Luffy. And now, here they are.

"So, what are you going to do? Both of us have a family now?" Ace asks again. Garp is trying to answer until they heard someone calling him from behind.

"Oi, Garp! There you are!"

All three of them look at voice owner. It is the chairman!

Sengoku saw both of the clinging brothers and glares at Garp. "Oi, Garp! I told you don't scare both of them! Not like they can accept the truth in just a day!" he shouts while Garp have to cover both of his ears.

Ace is speechless. Truth? That chairman knows about them all along? But how?

"Sorry! I just got excited to see both of my grandsons here at all place! Never thought that they will go to this school!" Garp suddenly laughs making the boys even more confused especially when the chairman is scolding Garp like they are old friends. Suddenly, the chairman looks at them and both Ace and Luffy are petrified by the endless fears and lost.

"Good things that Newgate and Zeff family are the one who took you in or else, you'll never be in this school and Garp will never found you!" he said though he doubts it will clear the boys fear. "We'll talk to your family about this later and don't run away! Both of you need to know the truth! Come on, Garp!"

"Eh!? I still want to hug my cute grandsons...ah!" Garp's ear had being pulled that he had no other choice but to obey his friend. "Damn you Sengoku! Ace! Luffy!"

...

...

They have gone. However the fears in both Ace and Luffy's heart is still residing. Everything happened just now was too sudden for them to accept. Ace looks at Luffy who is still shivering and refused to let him go. It shows how terrified he is now. Ace tighten his embrace to ease Luffy down even though he himself is still scared.

"Ace..." Luffy whines.

"I know, Luffy. But I'll never let him separate us! I'll protect you!" Ace said with full of determination in his voice. Thanks to that, Luffy's heart finally at ease even for a little.

"Ace..." he smiles even there is still a shred of tears on his eyes. Ace smiles and care eases Luffy's fluffy hair.

"Ace! Luffy!"

Both Ace and Luffy are shocked as their names are being called. They look at the voice owners and their heart skip a beat in excitement when they saw their family calling for them. Without any more restriction, they cry and rush towards their family.

"Sanji! Marco!" Both Luffy and Ace cry their lung out and quickly hug the person they had called. Both of them are crying. They can no longer hide their fear.

"Oh Luffy, you're such a wonderful boy! Never thought that you can jump like that!" Sanji cries in excitement while hugging Luffy and Zoro. "Both Zoro and I are proud of you!"

Luffy is really happy to hear that but he and Ace are crying for different reason and thus, both of them scream in unison. "Wahh! That's scary!"

Hearing that, the whole family is surprised. "Huh?"

"There's weird old man claiming Luffy as his grandson and scared us!" Ace cries while hugging Marco who are as confused as other.

...

"Is that Garp?" Newgate is the first person asking when everyone is still speechless, making the boys shocked.

"Y...yes...that's his name...right Luffy?" Ace answers and Luffy nods as he is agrees with Ace.

Newgate rubs his moustache. "Hm...So he finally appears in front of you, huh? What else did he said?"

"Um...they are going to meet you?" Ace asks in confused.

"Okay, for now let's go home and discuss about this matter. Plus, we're having a party!" Newgate purposely uses a cheerful tone in order to break the tension and it actually works as both Ace and Luffy have forgot about Garp and start cheering about meat in the banquet together with the whole family members.

"Meat!" Luffy chirps.

However, a certain young parents are still unease after all the commotion that just happened. They are worried. They are afraid that someone might take Luffy away from them.

"Luffy..." said Sanji as he grips his tie.

* * *

Luffy swallows his meat without any break. He is really hungry after a few hours of the rush training he did for Prism Show despite being there last minute. He never thought Prism Show is that hard especially with the jumps but somehow, he managed to pass so it's okay. Plus, being scared also makes him hungry so he continues grabbing all the meats he saw, especially when the mountain of meats seems to be increasing?

"Wow, Sanji-san! You're very good! How come you managed to cook that much in such a short time?!" Thatch cheers as he himself as a cook can't keep with Luffy's speed.

"Well if you live with him every day, you'll get used to it. Plus, Zeff is also here you know?" said Sanji as his hands continue working. Luffy cheers happily.

However, only a person manages to detect the unease in Sanji's heart because he himself has the same feeling with the young mother. Zoro looks at his dearest wife while slowly sipping his rum. He knows that Sanji is still worried since Garp appeared in front of Ace and Luffy. They never know about Luffy's grandfather identity until today. If Newgate never mention about it, they will never find out. What's even more surprising, they know about Garp since their childhood, plus even know his late son too, but never know about Luffy. It is a coincidence when they took Luffy in but never thought he was Garp's relative, let alone grandson. They know how much he misses Luffy so Sanji is afraid. He is afraid that Garp will take Luffy from him. His precious son. Zoro understands this feeling more than anyone. He is the father. Of course he refuses Luffy to be taken from both of them. To him, Sanji and Luffy's happiness come first more than anything in this world.

* * *

He remembers the first time he met his wife. They were just 9 that time. He lived with his adopted father and sister in a small village at Shimotsuki. He was an orphan so the dojo where his father, Koshiro owned was the only home he had. Every day, training is the only thing he did in order to be the world strongest swordsman alongside Kuina, his sister.

It was a fine day and he was training as usual until he was disrupted by nearby village girls squealing. As he looked closer, the girls seemed to flock on something, or more precisely...someone.

His eyes widened. He saw a golden blonde he never seen was flirting with the girls. The rare color did struck him as he never seen such hair. However the reality had brought him back to Earth when the boy looked at him back, and for some reasons, looked astonished as if he just saw something bizarre. Zoro frowned.

"What?" he asked to start the conversation.

The blonde boy, who still with his bugged eyes walked closer to him. "Um...is that hair of yours...natural?"

Zoro was shocked to hear that. Among of the first question he can ask, it was about his hair first? Zoro was furious. "What about your eyebrow? Are they always like that?"

And now the boy was shocked too. "It's natural and don't ask about it!"

"I was born with this hair so you too don't dare to ask about it!"

That was how both Zoro and Sanji met. Never once they will thought that they will later tie a knot and have such a big family.

Later, Zoro found that Sanji was adopted son of a restaurant owner who occasionally come to Shimotsuki to stock out the ingredients. Kuina loved to tease him as if he miss that blonde since they didn't get to meet often. Well, Zoro didn't have many friends except Saga who had moved to town because of his parent's work.

One day, Koshiro and Kuina were out for family business and Zoro refused to go with them despite being invited as well so he expect to be alone for the whole night. He didn't know how to cook since Kuina was the one who always making the dinner for them and now that she and Koshiro were gone, he was left alone at home and hungry. So he had no other choice but sleep to cover his hunger, hoping that they will come home in the morning.

Suddenly his good sleep was disrupted as he smelt something good. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a certain chibi blonde cooking nabe for him. Shocked, he quickly rose from his position, and stood up before he retreated for a few steps from the blonde.

"What...what are you doing at my house?" Zoro screamed in panic as he saw Sanji in front of him.

"That's how you speak to the one who your sister asked to take care of you, ungrateful moss head?" Sanji who was also shocked by Zoro's sudden stunt, answered him.

Zoro was surprised. Kuina asked Sanji to take care of him? Has she gone nut? He can take care of himself just fine!

"I...I don't need you to take care of me! I'm fine by myself!" Zoro argued.

"Well, apparently I can't leave you alone when I heard that you can't cook," Sanji cut him.

"..."

"What did you say?!" Zoro yelled again.

"I dont care how much pride you are having right now but as a chef, I feed hungry people and no complain!" Sanji slammed the table, shocking the young swordsman.

"What the heck! Why must I..." Zoro was trying to argue until he saw the young cook's expression.

"Eat...the food...NOW!"

That time, Zoro still didn't understand why Sanji made such eerie expression. To ease Sanji's anger, he dipped his chopsticks into the nabe pot and put some of the ingredients in his own bowl before eating them. As soon as he put the mushroom into his mouth, he found that he can't even put the taste into words. The taste was just too heavenly and he never eat something like this before!

By his reaction, Sanji had known that Zoro was enjoying his nabe and smiles, making the young swordsman's heart skips a beat. From that day, he knew that he just need to own this cook.

A few months later, Sanji told Zoro that Zeff had managed to secure a place at All Blue City. It has everything they need. So Sanji can never meet Zoro often. Dissatisfied, Zoro was willing to move from Shimotsuki to All Blue City and attend the same high school with the cook. Sanji was shocked when he saw Zoro at the high school entrance ceremony but deep down in his heart, there's no doubt that he was extremely happy. Zoro then was taken in by Koshiro's old friend, Mihawk who teaches iai rather than kendo. Zoro found his goal which was to defeat Mihawk.

A few years later, Zoro was the world champion and Sanji was the world second best cook. Well, Zeff beat him of course.

Finally, it's the time we have waited for.

"Cook!" Zoro called.

"What?" Sanji asked. He didn't know why Zoro called to meet him at Barathie for sudden.

"Ehem," Zoro started. "I know there's nothing but only black blood between us until now but...Truth is, I never hate you or anything."

Sanji is shocked. He thought...just the same! But why Zoro told him that for sudden? Sanji's face suddenly became hot.

"I want you to be mine! Please marry me!" Zoro continued, making everyone around them were shocked. Every cooks and even the customers, nobody escaped from hearing such a loud proposal.

"Ehhh?!" Sanji blushed like crazy and screamed hysterically as he was too shocked for being proposed.

"CONGRATULATION!" And for some reasons, everyone seemed to bless them especially the fan girls who occasionally came to Barathie to see Sanji.

"Hm! Finally you have gut to say it huh, Roronoa?" said Patty, one of the oldest cook at Barathie who came to them when Sanji was kid put his hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Took you long enough!" said Carne, Patty's friend as he thumbed up.

"Huh? All of you have known about it? Since when?!" Zoro started to falter.

"Idiot! We knew it since you were little brats! And you came here to our chibi nasu's high school was damn obvious enough!" Zeff suddenly yelled from the kitchen.

Both Zoro and Sanji were speechless. The commotions just now had made everything so freaking awkward. However, deep down in Zoro's heart, he was afraid. He was afraid that he will get rejected by the blonde. He can't even think what will happen if he was...

"Yes."

"Huh?" Zoro asked as he didn't hear what Sanji just said.

"I...I said yes! Dont make me say it twice!" Sanji blushed.

Zoro widened his eyes. Everything around him turned colorful and his heart was dancing!

"Damn it, now we can't expect another chibi nasu from Sanji anymore!" Zeff sighed even though he was actually happy for his son. However, one of the cook suddenly said something that was really shocking for his old heart. "What are you saying owner? I thought he can..."

"What did you say?!" Zeff screamed but not loud enough as he dont want people outside the kitchen to hear.

"Owner, you dont know? Sanji had once checked for his elementary school entrance, you know? Since you were busy I go instead and it was shocking!" the cook answer.

"What? Really? Does he know?" Zeff asked again, still shocked with the new information he just got while looking at Sanji.

"Well, we prefer not telling. It will destroy his future after all. Who knows that he turned into a gay afterwards?"

Zeff nodded. He understood. But being a chef never discriminate in term of gender. So Sanji supposed to not having any problem. Plus he flirts all the time. But for some reasons, he still choose Zoro of all people. So Zeff concluded that Sanji didn't choose Zoro because he was a man, but because he was 'Zoro'. So did Zoro. Alright, time to take action!

Suddenly Zeff appeared in front of both Zoro and Sanji.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"I can give both of you the blessing."

Both Zoro and Sanji were shocked. Zeff will give them blessing?

"But."

The 'but' was still shocking yet being expected though.

"Sanji, just this once, I want you to wear a wedding dress!"

...

"EHHHH?!" Everyone were shocked by that condition stated by Zeff. "Even better!" said Zoro, spontaneously thumbed up making the blonde shocked.

"No way am I going to be a girl! You wear it!" Sanji yelled.

"Basically, I'm stronger than you so you're the bride," said Zoro grinned.

"What the hell! I'm no some damsel in distress!" Sanji argued.

"Well, it's not like the world is ending," Zoro said again.

"I'm no girl! I'm a man!" Hearing that Zeff pitied his son. What if he know? Well maybe he should keep it for himself until they found about it themselves and it will definitely more fun.

...

Zoro looks at his wedding picture. It has been a year and a half, huh? How amusing. In the end Sanji still wear that dress. Luckily he agreed to wear as long the design is simple. Yes, it definitely a simple white wedding dress. The bodice of the dress has nothing but a simple navy blue ribbon around its upper edge. So Sanji still able to look pure even with only bare shoulder.

To Sanji's annoyed, his friend, Bon Clay offered to give him some make up. Everyone were gasping like a goldfish which out of its tank as he saw Sanji's new image. The makeup made him looked like a girl version of Sanji even it was the simplest make up ever. At first, Sanji was grumpy. But then, remembering that it was his once in a lifetime wedding made him smile, making everyone almost melt by the hidden charm.

Zoro and Sanji were really happy. Zeff had invited his friends and family. Kuina was cheering 'hyu' making both of the bride and bridegroom blushed.

And to think that it's already a year and a half, Zoro feels that time sure quickly flies. They even somehow managed to get a son. But now, Sanji and Luffy's happiness are at the stake.

"But Luffy, aren't you glad that your only blood relative found you? He sure misses you a lot you know? I remembered that he was desperate to find his missing grandson. Who know it's you?" Thatch suddenly said, making everyone stop eating and look at Luffy. He swallows his meat and tries to think how to answer that. His hard reaction is one of the cute side of him. However, his parents are somehow nervous to hear his answer.

"I dont know. He didn't come home often but I do remember him doing upsy daisy. I can know that he is not lying but..."

Everyone is speechless. No matter how many times they heard it, Luffy's speaking skill is beyond his age. Luffy is definitely not a normal kid.

"But?" ask Sanji anxiously.

"If he's trying to take me or Ace, I'll reject him. Zoro and Sanji are my parents. I will live with them and no one!" Luffy chirps while looking at Zoro and Sanji. Both Zoro and Sanji are shocked with the answer but they are extremely happy to hear that. Without realizing it, tears fall from Sanji's eyes and both of the young parents quickly rush and grab their baby into a warm embrace.

"Damn you Luffy! You made me a crybaby since you come into our life!" Sanji said, grinning. So does Zoro. However Luffy's grin form is even bigger to the point shocking everyone who are looking at the happy family.

"Luffy, I always want to ask what kind of body you had. Did it was made of rubber or something?" Zoro asks.

"I was born this way! Shishishi!" Luffy grins again.

"How lucky," Zoro said and pull his son's soft cheek making the toddler cries in pain.

Ace looks at the family. It's good that we found a happy family, right Luffy?

Suddenly Sanji starts to feel nauseous and quickly run to the toilet. Everyone are shocked and both Zoro and Luffy quickly follow him.

From outside the toilet, they can hear Sanji's loud vomit sounds. Everyone are worried about Sanji and wonder what is happening to the cook except several peoples from Barathie who had already guess what kind of development that the family will have soon.

"Oi chibi nasu! Are you pregnant now?!" Zeff purposely yells to tease Sanji though he had already known something that even Sanji dont.

"Are you drunk, old man? There's no way a guy can get pregnant!" Sanji yells back from the bathroom.

"Oh, some of them do! Especially the one with confused gender!"

"?!" Everyone are shocked to hear that yelling conversation. What is Zeff trying to actually say?

"You better check, brat! Who knows if you're getting...another brat?" Zeff grins.

"Oh, I'll go! And prove that you're wrong!" Sanji screams his lung out.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sanji screams hysterically.

Both Zoro and Sanji are shocked. Zeff is right. He is really having a baby! What the hell!

"Well you have some hormone problems since birth. Didn't they tell you when you were kid?" the doctor ask while sweating. By Sanji's reaction, of course not.

"They told me that everything was normal! I am a pure male!" Sanji cries.

"Well I think they didn't tell you so that you can live normally. I can't think they did wrong though..." said the doctor.

"Well...I guess you're right, but..." Sanji tries to dwell until Zoro put his hand onto his shoulder.

"Sanji, if you know, we will never adopt Luffy and he can never be our son. Sometimes, it's better to not know. Plus, it won't be a surprise anymore if we know from the beginning about your ability to conceive. I'm glad you can, Sanji. Ace and Luffy will be happy to hear about this, believe me!" Zoro smiles and pats Sanji's flat abdomen. Sanji blushes to hear that from his husband. This time, he's really a mother and their family is growing again!

Meanwhile, outside the doctor room, both Luffy and Ace are fidgeting. They are worried about Sanji. Zeff is there to look after them.

"Dont worry, brats! Just wait a little more and we'll get a good news!" said Zeff, care easing Luffy's fluffy hair.

"Really?" Luffy asks, almost cry.

"I promise!" Zeff grins.

Suddenly, both Zoro and Sanji are out from the doctor room. Luffy is shocked and quickly rushes towards his mother, crying. "Are you okay?!"

Sanji smiles. "Dont worry, Luffy! I'm okay!" But then he looks at Zeff and blushes. "Tsk! You were right, I'm three months pregnant!"

...

"See?! I told you! Hahaha!" Zeff's laughter thundered until the nurse had to warn him that this is hospital.

"Shut up! You never told me that I'm a half!" Sanji yells, his face redden.

"Well, it will be not a surprise grandson if I tell you earlier. Wait, Luffy was my first surprised grandson so this one is surprised little brother for him." Zeff grins as he rubs his chin. Sanji's face is even redder.

"What?" Zeff asks.

"I think I just got a fever from the shock," Sanji answers, patting his own head. "Huh?" He looks at the D brothers who are petrified as soon as they heard about Sanji's condition. "What's wrong Ace, Luffy?"

Ace is the one who starts the conversation. "Are you serious?" Ace's voice is trembling.

"Huh? What?" Sanji dont understand.

"That you are three months preg...preg..." Now Ace's voice is even more unstable but Sanji finally get it.

"Oh. I'm serious. I even took a picture..."

"LUFFY! WE ARE GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" The oldest boy screams and again being scolded by the nurse, plus being smacked by Zeff on his head. As for Luffy, he doesn't know what is pregnant but when Ace said that they are going to be a big brother, he is extremely excited.

"SERIOUSLY! I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER?!" The two brothers are cheering excitedly. Upon being too excited, they are not aware that an angry big sized nurse is clacking her fingers behind them, just about to ready to punish the naughty boys. The boys heard the nurse's 'ahem' and petrified, slowly look behind them and saw the angry nurse. Without waiting any second, Ace grabs Luffy and run away.

"Wait here you little rascals! No running at hospital!"

* * *

A few days later, it's finally the day they have waited for; the day for Garp and Sengoku to visit the boys. Both Zoro and Sanji must be prepared to face them with Zeff and Newgate's aid.

"So, to be honest I never thought that you of all people were the one who took those kids in. I owe you a gratitude for taking care of them," said Garp and bows.

"Nah, it's not a big deal at all. They are our bundle of sunshine after all. We can't think of living without them," said Newgate and all of them also bow.

All of them continue bowing for a few seconds until Zeff finally speak. "To be honest, they are basically our official grandchildren now so it's not possible for you to take them from us now."

Both Garp and Sengoku are speechless. "Zeff, Eddy, we are friends for a long time already, but they are my grandsons, especially Luffy!" Garp argues. Oh good, this old man finally snapped.

Sanji suddenly interferes, "Sorry to disappoint you but Luffy is my child. I'll never let you take him from me! So do Ace! We never have any intention to deny your position as Luffy's grandfather but you can't take him with you!"

"Oh how dare you brat! You are still brat yourself how can you take care of another brat!?" Garp yells again towards Sanji.

"Dont call Luffy brat, and I'm no child! I am a mother! I am a mother of 3 children now!" Now Sanji also snapped and shouts as he is irritated for being called as brat. However, he starts to lose his energy and quickly sit down while being consoled by his husband. Both Garp and Sengoku are shocked. What? Three?

"Oi Sanji! Who's the third child?!" asks Sengoku in panic as he can guess what is about to happen.

Exhausted, Sanji looks at Sengoku and slightly touches his abdomen. "The boys' little brother or sister here."

Both Sengoku and Garp are shocked. That means...

"I WANT TO LIVE WITH SANJI!"

All the elders and both of the young parents saw a pair of small brothers rush towards them, crying. Luffy quickly hugs Sanji while Ace jumps towards Newgate who are shocked by the D brother's stunt. "Ace, Luffy, what..."

"I dont want to leave Sanji and Zoro and my little brother or sister!" Luffy cries his lung out while climbing on Sanji's waist.

"Luffy..." said Sanji, touched by the love shown by the toddler.

"What are you saying, Luffy? Ji-chan is here! Not like you cannot come here again, he's your mother after all!" said Garp, tries to persuade Luffy. But he knows that the toddler had made his final decision long ago and he stands no chance.

"I need my mother, my daddy, Ace, all Ace's big brother, Ace's father, my little brother or sister and of course you! I can't lose anyone, not anymore! So please...let me stay with them!" Luffy cries with trembling voice. He just dont want to choose anyone because everybody are his family!

Garp is shocked. Since when his baby can speak that way? Of course he dont know. Luffy didn't grow up by his side and after all, if Luffy stay with him, he will just make the toddler lonely again since he is always busy as marine officer. Sengoku also thought the same think. He knows a marine vice admiral's responsibilities are not something to be taken lightly. He was a former fleet commander who just retired about 3 years ago after 30 years long service. "Garp, give it up. He is much happier here. Not like you can spend time with him often, though. Unless you are considering to retire like me."

Garp is silent. Sengoku is right. He do wants to retire and let the youngsters to take over his legacy yet until now he still can't find a good time to quit being a marine. The higher your position the harder for you to quit your job since your responsibilities are bigger.

Garp sighs. "Okay, I give up."

Ace and Luffy are cheering to hear that.

"But!"

They cheers are stopped.

"Both of you must be a strong marine!"

...

"Marine? Marine is boring! I prefer to be a pirate!" said Luffy while hugging Ace.

"What?! Do you think pirates these days are same with Great Pirate Era?! They are just a bunch of lowlifes at the sea!" Garp snapped.

"What? But Shanks said pirates are cool!" Luffy argues.

"Hm? Shanks? You met him?" Sengoku asks.

"He was the one who supposed to adopt Luffy at first, but..." Zoro tries to explain but being cut by Sengoku. "So, that's how it is. There's no need to explain it, I already can see the whole story." And Zoro nods.

"Whatever nonsense it is, pirate these era is no longer a civilized group like it supposed to. Well, they still the same in the past but they have honor to be protected and not like modern world like us!" explains Garp.

"So modern pirates aren't cool?!" Luffy and Ace are shocked.

"They aren't!" said Garp with disgust to make the boys believe him.

"No wayy!" The D brothers seem to buy the story. Not like it is a lie after all.

Sanji looks at the grandfather and his grandsons. Just a few minutes ago he scared them to death but now they are already chatting happily! Finally they met. Sanji slightly laughs. "Aren't you're glad Luffy?"

* * *

And that's it! I somehow managed to drag this story to its original pairing which is ZoSan. Sorry that this chapter seems forced but if I didnt do this, it will never return to its original track. Next update I'll try to make ZoSan again and try as long as I could. See ya and please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Papa

Chapter 9 [Papa]

"I'm sorry Luffy that I can't train you now. Cant risk the baby you know?" Sanji whines as he need to tell Luffy that now that he's pregnant, he can't skate. Luffy whines with disappointment. At first he is excited when he know Sanji was former Prism Star.

Zoro's mood is really good to see such cute view. Sanji is care easing Luffy's fluffy hair and the toddler is grinning. Sanji looks different since they adopted Luffy. And now, he is pregnant. It was a shock but at the same time, a bless that they can finally have not only one, but two children! Zoro rises a can of black coffee and gulps it down.

"Don't worry Luffy! I may not be able to train you right now, but Zoro can!" And Zoro spilt all the coffee he just drank after hearing Sanji's statement.

"Yay!" Luffy cheers.

"But why?! I am not a Prism Star!" Zoro protests.

"Oh, but you can dance are you?" Sanji smirks. Luffy is shocked that his mouth turns into a flipped 'v' shape.

"It was long time ago when we were a high schoolers! I bet I can't even remember how to move properly!" Zoro argues.

"Marimo! Believe on yourself and teaches our cute son how to skate! Wait, did you just thought that I was asking you to teach him how to dance?" Sanji smirks again, teasing his husband.

"Be...because just now you talk about dance!" Zoro blushes. Damn, Sanji had totally got him. Luffy pretends to sucks his finger looking at his parents, still trying to wait their decision.

"Please! You have no tournament this month so you are the only one who's free right now! I have work and I'm pregnant so I can't train him!" Sanji begs for sudden. Zoro is aware of their family condition but he is a swordsman! How can he trains a Prism Star?

"You can asks Roci-sensei or Doflamingo-san for advice." Sanji smiles towards his husband who is electrified upon hearing the mentioned names.

Those scary duo are the only one who Zoro is always trying to avoid. What makes them scary? Yes, the younger of two, Donquixote Rocinante, a former Prism Star is an extreme klutz. He always trips on a flat surface and even worse, setting a fire on himself while smoking. To think about it, he had rarely seen Sanji smokes since they adopted Luffy and now he had really quit for real as he is now pregnant with their first baby. Back to Rocinante, Sanji seems to be a fan of him. However, it's Donquixote Doflamingo, the oldest of two who he really needs to be cautious of. Doflamingo is a former mafia who somehow stopped his entire underground career for the sake of his little brother, who had adopted a boy named Trafalgar D. Law, who now is Ace's bestie. It's not like he didn't realize how the brothers seems to act...quite not like a brother. And to think that Ace and Luffy might end like that when they grow up, it scares him. Doflamingo will do anything for the sake of his family especially his brother who seems more like a wife to Zoro, and prepare for consequences if anything happen aside from his own clumsiness.

"Oh, I definitely not looking forward to meet that old brothers again," said Zoro while taking Luffy's hand as the toddler is slightly surprised with his sudden action. "I think I'm fine with myself." Zoro sighs.

Sanji smiles. "Then, take care!" Sanji wishes them while waving his hand towards the father and son. Luffy excitedly waves at him back.

Zoro has made decision to bring Luffy to All Blue Shopping Mall. Luckily the mall has rink specialized for Prism Star though it is not as big as mall at New World. He goes straight to the rink since he knows it will take a long time to take Luffy to the rink. Luckily the mall isn't that big so they only take a few minutes to get to the rink.

"Fufufu, look at that! It's a talented boy who had entered the wrong exam!"

Both Zoro and Luffy heard a voice and start to look at the voice owner. Zoro is shocked to see Doflamingo and Law at the rink. Oh yes, that kid also will be transferred to Edel what division, Zoro thought.

"Good day," said Zoro sweats. Oh my god! Why among of all the days, we must meet Donquixote of all people here?

"Good day! Hm? Where is your wife?" Doflamingo asks as he expect all three members in Roronoa family will come together since Sanji was Rocinante's former student and he is sure that Sanji is the one who will train Luffy.

"Oh, he has work at Barathie and plus, he can't train Luffy for a few months," Zoro answers while helping Luffy to tie his skate shoelaces. Doflamingo frowns. Huh?

"Why? Is he injured?" Doflamingo asks again.

"No, he is...pregnant..."

"SERIOUSLY?! MY CORA IS ALSO PREGNANT!" Doflamingo screams in horror as he is shocked with the coincidence.

"What?! You too?! Wait...YOU BANG YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER?!" Zoro is also shocked to hear that. Okay, this is weird and even scarier than he thought. Of course he is aware that Rocinante is always looks like a mother figure for their adopted children and there are rumors that those siblings are into each other but Zoro never thought that it is true plus, to this level. Wow, it is just...wow! They never bother to get married since they are originally a family to begin with and they have the same last name of course. So getting married is pointless for them as their current relationship makes no different with a real married couple. Zoro has always wishes that his family has no connection with the Donquixote but hell no! Donquixote, Newgate, Redleg and even Monkey D family are acquaintances for generations. Being a son in law of the family, he has no word for this. They sure a bunch of weird families.

Zoro watches Luffy slowly tries to balance himself on the ice and finally skates in circle. He really looks cute skating in weird manners but graceful in the same time. Ballet has really influenced him. As a three years old, he is really a happy toddler.

Suddenly Law skates passing Luffy, surprising the toddler and amazes him.

"Cool!" Luffy's eyes are shining and quickly skates following the older boy.

"Ah, it seems like Luffy has already got interested with Law," said Zoro, watching from the coach seat with Doflamingo.

"It seems so, fufufu," said Doflamingo, grins. "Wait, aren't we supposed to train them?"

"Ah...I forgot about that! Well, let them play for today," said Zoro who is actually lazy to train Luffy despites his wife's order.

"Hey, wait up!" Luffy calls for Law. But being focused in his training, Law didn't hear Luffy calling for them until he feels a soft hand pulling his trousers and shocking him.

"Whoa! You shocked me! Huh? Aren't you Ace's little brother? What are you doing here?" Law asks as he never notice the toddler or his green haired father coming at all due to engrossed to his training.

"I was here from all along!" Luffy grins and spreads his hands. "My mom is having a baby in his tummy so he said he can't train me so my daddy come with me instead!"

"Oh..." Law finally saw Zoro next to his dad and bow. "I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law. Please to meet you. I'm Ace's classmate." Zoro bows too as a respond to Law's greeting.

"Tra...Tra...Torao! Your name is hard to say so I'll call you Torao!" Luffy chirps excitedly. But Law suddenly grips his head angrily.

"Even you're Ace's little brother, don't you think it's rude to give a nickname for someone who you just met once, you little brat?" ask Law.

"But...but...Torao is easier to pronounce! Ouch!" Luffy cries. Law has pinched his cheek and stretches it. Seeing such hilarious event, Doflamingo laughs.

"Oi Law! How can you be that serious with a 3 years old? He is still a toddler, fufufu."

Law's face becomes red. If Doflamingo didn't remind him, he might have dissected the naughty child in front of him who is still grinning like an idiot. "Tsk, I guess so. I'll let him go just for this time!" Law quickly skates, leaving the over excited toddler who is looking at him cutely.

"Hey, wait for me Torao!" Luffy chirps as he skates, try to catch up with Law.

"I said don't give me weird nickname! And don't follow me!" Law yells in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the coach seat, the two fathers are watching them.

"Fufufu, he skates nicely. Who teach him that?" Doflamingo asks.

"Probably some big brothers or sisters from Edel Rose. The techniques he learnt so far is the easy techniques for beginners yet he did them almost perfect and plus, he is only 3 years old and first timer so the judges overlook it. Since both Luffy and Ace are beginner, they were assigned to the beginner class for this batch," Zoro answers.

"It means, there will be only three people in that new batch since the previous batch has already ranked up while three of them are just starting," said Doflamingo.

"Yes, it seems so," Zoro said again.

Suddenly, Doflamingo is silent. "But, to think that someone like us can be a father, it is really mysterious."

"Huh?" Zoro doesn't understand.

"I've already stained my hands with a lot of misdeeds. It's a miracle to us that we have Law, Monett and now, their new little sibling. Honestly, I did something naughty...I mean something weird on him when we were kids but I don't know he really can conceive. The only thing I did was messing up a little bit with his hormone and we never thought that he had developed the ability to be able to conceive. Well, at least he is happy," said Doflamingo again.

Zoro's jaw dropped. He did what to his own little brother?! Donquixote is really scary!

"By the way, how old is Luffy-chan?" Doflamingo asks again.

"Hm...He is 3 years old. Too small right for all of these?" Zoro smiles. He do thinks that Luffy is too young for Prism Show.

"Yes, he is. But if he becomes serious with it, nothing we can do to stop. He will just have to move forward and improve," said Doflamingo, grinning as he watch Luffy is trying to follow Law. Law is not good with kids. In fact, he hates them. They are noisy and annoying. Ignoring Luffy, Law quickly starts his first basic jump.

"Surgeon Splash!"

Luffy's eyes are shining as he watch the jump. Without any hesitation, Luffy also jumps. "Pirates Splash!"

"Wow! As expected from a first timer who managed to do six consecutive jump on his debut day!" Doflamingo grins in excitement.

Zoro smiles again. "Yeah, I'm very proud of him!"

"Ne, Torao! Let's call Ace and practice together!" Luffy excitedly proposes. For a first time, Luffy had gave him a brilliant idea and only Ace can control this chibi monster.

"Hm...It makes sense. We are going to be in the same class after all...Okay wait here, let me call him for a while," said Law and skates to where his bag is.

"Oh! Law has opened up to Luffy-chan! That's fast! He never make friend this easy before!" Doflamingo is amazes to see his son finally accepting Luffy.

"Well, you just saw one of Luffy's scary ability, the power of smile!" said Zoro, sweats.

"Oh, that's interesting," Doflamingo comments.

A few minutes later, Ace arrived, being greeted by the most lovely, cute, bubbly and affectionate hug ever from his little brother. Even Law's jaw dropped to see such embarrassing scene. He wonders if these two are really brother or something that people call...brocon? Or Ace himself is a lolicon? Nahh their ages are only three years apart so it can't be.

"So, what song should we practice now?" Law asks. To think about it, neither each of them have any personal song yet.

"Hm...I wonder what will be our first lesson?" said Ace, crossing both of his arms while Luffy is obviously had no idea as he is trying to think hard. He seriously looks cute with that hard expression. Suddenly, he get an idea. "Zoro! Choose a song for us!" he yells.

Zoro is surprised. "Ha?"

"Oh! That will be a good idea! I'll record a video for you!" A video cam suddenly appears on Doflamingo's hand as he grins in excitement.

"Wait! That's embarrassing!" Law protest. He never like taking picture anyway.

"Well, all three of you can revise your performance later. That's what it is use for, fufufu," Doflamingo explains.

"I think, you just want to record them, right?" Zoro sighs. Doflamingo is scary but he is not that scary anymore, but a doting father like him.

"Because they are cute after all!" Doflamingo chirps like a kid. "And I want to show Cora our son's training so that he can comment about it later. It's good for Law too."

"Then give me a copy. I want to show Sanji Luffy and Ace's first training too," said Zoro as he found that it is actually a good idea.

"Well, never thought Law will take on Cora's side. Law had learnt ballet since forever you know? Since he is too good he had trouble in making friends, until Ace come. He is a fast learner and the only person in school that can rival with Law," Doflamingo suddenly change the topic.

Zoro frowns. "But then, Luffy comes to our life."

"I heard Luffy-chan had study ballet only in a week before the ranking exam?" Doflamingo asks to confirm the rumors from Luffy's own father, Zoro.

Zoro sighs and smiles. "Yes, at first he just want to be in the same class with Ace but their ages are different, so it is impossible. So my wife proposed that he should enter different class that is not from school, which is the ballet class. At first, Luffy doesn't know what ballet is, so Sanji demonstrated a little but it was enough to make Luffy hooked. And here we are."

Doflamingo is amazed to hear that. "Wow, that's quite...interesting. But then, he made a mistake and entered the wrong exam, right?"

"To think about it, he still doesn't know how to read. We expected that he will ask before filling the form, but no, we made a mistake too," Zoro answers. "Well, if he likes Prism Show, we can't complain. Honestly, I can even find how ballet suits Luffy's personality except his rubber body."

"Fufufu. Both Law and Ace too! They have skills but if they are more into hip hop we can't do anything!" Doflamingo is putting batteries into the cam.

"Then, what should we request them?" Zoro asks again.

"Hm...Why not...One Piece?" Doflamingo proposes.

"One Piece, huh? I think it is a good start for children. Luffy had watched it once in TV and got hooked with it so I bought the DVD from the beginning to the latest for him. He seems to like pirates very much. He even called me a Pirate Hunter what?" Zoro sweats, thinking Luffy's obsession on One Piece. Think about it, do late Shanks is also a One Piece fan? He gave his strawhat to Luffy just before he died...like in the anime...

"Oi! Why don't you do One Piece?!" Zoro yells from the coach seat and the kids heard him.

"One Piece?!" Luffy starts to get excited. It is his favorite song after all!

"Do One Piece has dance?" Ace starts to doubt.

"I think it do. I heard it was covered by several new idol groups already," said Law.

"Law is right! But this time, I want you to create your own choreography!" Doflamingo suddenly said and everyone including Zoro are shocked.

"Doflamingo-san! They are still newbie! How can they..." Zoro tries to protest but Doflamingo suddenly cuts him and points his finger to Luffy.

"But Luffy-chan already doing it," he said. Luffy is moving his hands like Aya Sato but in cute manners instead of cool.

"That's fast! And it is so cute!" Ace screams in shocked.

Law is shocked. That dance style is weird but pretty cute! Wait...

"Wait! That dance is embarrassing!" Law protest.

"So what you can dance? Hip hop is definitely weird for this song," said Ace, frowning.

"Hm..." Law crosses his arms and tries to think. Wait... "Oi, how about we create three different dances and combine them at certain parts of the song? Like the direction you move?"

"Hm...Make sense...but...I'm going to be the center!" Ace claims as he grins, making the other boy dissatisfied.

"Excuse me, what makes you think that you are suitable for center? We have fought a numerous dance battle yet neither of us is losing! So I have the same qualification to be a center!" Law argues.

"What? And you should have known that I'm better than you!" Ace also argues. The conversation about new choreography has turned into a battle for center position. As for Luffy, he is totally lost as he does not know what is center. From the coach seat, two fathers are sweating as they watch the drama in front of them.

"Fufufu, what a hassle. And now they are fighting for center position. They really love attention, right?" said Doflamingo, face palms.

"And Luffy is obviously confused right now. He is a newbie after all. What should we do?" Zoro sweats, trying to stop himself from laughing at such a childish fight. He himself is isn't into dance until his wife dragged him to join a duo unit during their high school. And now they are 23.

"Let's test them. You know how dance works right?" Doflamingo proposes. He smirks. This is going to be interesting.

"Okay boys, if you really that fired up, why don't we make a mini audition?" Doflamingo yells.

"Audition?" Both Ace and Law ask in unison.

"O-di-shon?" Poor 3 years old Luffy who is the only one who doesn't get it.

"It's audition, Luffy. We will have to dance in front of judges and they will pick the best for certain events. This time, we are having audition so that the best dancer will get the center position, a position which get the most attention from audience!" Ace explains as he already anticipated that Luffy is new in this words.

"Okay! Let's do it!" said Law, fired up even with a stoic tone.

"Okay, each of you, do a janken to decide who will go first. The two person who are not in their turn yet can go everywhere they want. We decided to do the audition separately to avoid copycat. Ready?" said Doflamingo and all the three boys are ready in their position.

"JANKEN PON!"

* * *

"Damn, Luffy is really lucky to get his turn first!" Ace complains. Currently, he and Law is sitting at the food court and drinking tea and milkshake.

"I agree! But he won't get it! His dance is too embarrassing for that song!" said Law.

"You mean, cute?" Ace smirks to tease his friend.

"By the way, Ace-ya. What is your REAL relationship with Mugiwara-ya?" Law suddenly asks. Ace is slightly surprised to hear Luffy's new nickname by Law.

"You call him Strawhatter? Well, it makes sense. He never separate himself with that strawhat. It is his treasure after all."

Law frowns. "It's really irritatingly stylish."

"What do you think is essential for Prism Show, I wonder?" Ace asks. He never interested with Prism Show before being assigned to Edel Rose department.

"Hm...As ridiculous as that, you need to know how to sing, dancing on ice...and you need to be stylish," said Law. He repeats the things that Rocinante dah told him beforehand.

"Stylish? What the hell! Are we going to be some weird idols?!" Ace yells, shocked with that explanation.

"Don't worry, all three of us are indeed very stylish...in our own way," said Law, slightly annoyed with the requirements. "And there are some of Prism Stars who are idols, Ace-ya."

Ace frowns. Stylish, huh? Suddenly he remembers something. "Oh, I think I want a hat too."

Law is slightly surprises. "Hat? For what?" he asks Ace.

"Both of you and Luffy have your own hat. I want a hat too to match our unit," Ace explains.

"You're already aiming for a unit now, Ace-ya?" Law asks, confused.

"And our Sabo wears hat too," Ace continues. Law is speechless.

"Let's go to find one after this," said Law. Ace nods and grins.

Suddenly, Ace's smartphone is ringing. Seeing the caller ID is enough for Ace to know that it is his turn for the audition.

"Alright, Law! Please take care of Luffy for a while!" Ace grins and quickly run to fetch his brother before the audition. It is just an informal audition yet Ace knows that he can't take it easy. If he wants to be a center, he needs to stand out more than those two. Law frowns. Oh shit.

* * *

"Torao!" Little Luffy chirps excitedly as he saw Law. Law is speechless. Do he have to babysit this toddler?

"Sit here Mugiwara-ya. Ace-ya will return immediately," said Law, trying to control Luffy's excitement. He don't want people looking at them and thinking he is bullying his little brother or something. Law is never good with kids. He repeat, never. Luffy looks cheerful everywhere he goes and attracts a lot of people especially the girls and older woman. They keep calling him cute.

"Torao! Torao!" Luffy chirps and Law is sweating to see the toddler who just return from the girls, carrying a few large bags of candies.

"Mugiwara-ya, Valentine is already over and Halloween is not even here yet," he said. The little boy who does not have even a slightest clue of what Law is saying is munching the candies he just received from the girls who flocked on him just now. Law is sweating again.

"Mugiwara-ya, you don't understand shit everything I just say do you?" Luffy nods as his mouth continue munching the candies. Law finally snapped and has a strong urge to dissect the toddler in front of him but thinking it's childish to get work out over a toddler. He is still 3 years old after all. And that's why he didn't like kids.

A few minutes later, Ace's audition is over and Law finally can say goodbye to that hyper toddler, even though he's cute.

"Law, thanks for looking after Luffy, now it's your turn for the audition. Now let this oni-chan spends his time with his cute little brother!" said Ace, hugging Luffy and rubbing his cheek on Luffy's. He doesn't need to say as Law is gladly to go, far away from Ace's brother complex. He even doubt that Ace is seeing Luffy as his brother and so do Luffy. To avoid imagining more than he should, Law runs to the rink.

"And you see, Mingo and Zoro praised me and said that my dance is passionate and cute and very rhy...rhy...rhythm..." Luffy just can't pronounce the words properly.

"Rhythmic, Luffy. It means your dance is synchronizing with the music," Ace explains as he starts to get worried since he wasn't given any comment after the audition like Luffy did. He wonders how Law is doing now. Luffy is cheering as he managed to be 'rhythmic'.

Finally Law finished his audition and was asked to spend time with Ace and Luffy first before they announce the winner. He walks to the food court only finding that the two brothers is doing something even more embarrassing and it doesn't take even a seconds to make his cheeks red; as red as cooked crab. Luffy is feeding Ace a long candy which still in his mouth. At first glance, it looks like a Pocky Battle but this time, it uses candy stick. These two...

Meanwhile at the rink, the two fathers are still discussing with each other.

"So Zoro, mind to tell me how do you feel raising a son for a first time?" Doflamingo asks the young father.

Zoro rubs his hair. "Hm...At first Sanji took him out of pity but day by day, we have grown to love Luffy. And now, we are getting a new baby who we thought that we won't have a chance to have since we're both men." Zoro smiles, thinking about his family. His Sanji. "Well, I'm looking forward to see him fat."

"Oh, me too. But we need to stay close to our Cora since his clumsiness...might kill the baby and himself," said Doflamingo, until he remembers something and starts to get panic. "Stairs! Oh shit! We need him to stay away from the stairs!"

Zoro is also worried and proposes that they should quickly finish the audition so that Doflamingo can return home. Doflamingo nods and quickly calls for the kids as the result is already in his hand. A few minutes later, Ace, Luffy and Law finally appear at the rink.

"Fufufu. And now I'm going to announce your positions, starting the center," said Doflamingo and everyone is nervous.

"The center is...Luffy! Congratulation!" Doflamingo cheers while giving an applause and both of the older kids are gasping like a goldfish.

"WHAT?!" they scream their lung out, shocked with the announcement.

"Luffy's right is Law and of course his left is Ace. That's all. Congratulation again!" Doflamingo continues and Luffy cheers in excitement, leaving the two boys dissatisfied with the results.

"Wait a minute! There's something wrong with these positions!" Law is the first one who starts the objection.

"Yeah! How can this adorable thing be a center?!" Ace yells, agreeing with Law while his friends is thinking that Ace is sure straight forward by calling Luffy as 'adorable thing' and as he thought, they are not brotherly at all! Ace is definitely has crush on Luffy or vice versa!

"Well, both of you only care about the position until you forgot to dance properly in front of us. We maybe a judge, but we also are audiences! How could you forget that!" said Zoro, crossing his arms and the reason is shocking both of the boys, leaving behind the toddler who is still confused. "While Luffy, since he doesn't know what is center, he danced with his all, trying to give us the best. So he is the most suitable one to be a center!"

Both Ace and Law kneel down, disappointed with themselves. They are really idiot! How can they forgot about that? The position had blinded their eyes and kept them from winning. They are the worst!

"And now that all of you had realized your mistakes, get into your position now and we are going to start our first routine!" said Doflamingo. The two boys realized that they still have a long way to go. They might not aim to be a pro but they want to be as good as one and that's the reason why they work hard until now. Determined, both Ace and Law stand and step up in unison, leaving a loud stomp. Luffy is impressed with both of their determination and fired up.

As soon as they are on their positions, Doflamingo explains their routines so that they can practice as 3 members unit. They know it is too early to have a unit but they must practice to catch up their seniors and rank up again.

The music starts and all three of them moves according to the steps that being assigned for each of them by Doflamingo. Doflamingo might a weird pink flamingo but his family is really distinguished in dance industry so it's not weird for him to be a judge and a choreographer. To their amusement, they can follow it nicely and seldom making mistake since all the steps are originally their ideas, combined by Doflamingo to suit a three member unit. And more importantly, all of them are having fun.

"Alright! That's it for today! Practice it every day and you'll be fine in case you're going to have a chance to get onto stage," said Doflamingo to end their lesson until his phone is ringing.

"Hello, oh, it's you Baby 5. What's wrong?" Doflamingo asks as he answer his phone until his eyes suddenly widen. "WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAID CORA HAD FALL FROM THE STAIRS?!"

Hearing the scream is shocking Law. What? Did he just heard that Cora-san just fall from the stairs? The baby!

"Law! Let's get to hospital now!" said Doflamingo and rushes out from the rink as soon as he finished packing up. "Well, kids, thank you for coming! Make sure you practice that routines. Come on, Law!"

"Should we visiting?" Zoro asks, worried.

"Ah, doctor might not let you yet but when you can, I'll tell you!" Luffy waves towards Law even the boy can't see it since he is just focusing about Rocinante.

Zoro looks at both Ace and Luffy. "Okay then, should we return home?"

"At first we want to explore this mall but with the things happened, we don't have that mood anymore," said Ace. Luffy nods.

"Okay, let's go home. Ha...today is really a long day," said Zoro, sighs, before taking Luffy and Ace's hands as they walk home together.

* * *

And this chapter is about father spending time with their children while their pregnant wives are at work and home. And again, I strayed from ZoSan's path. Please bare these since I decides that all pairings are equally important so...yeah. Might get each pairing per chapter...or...according to the flow of story, maybe?


	10. Chapter 10 Omake My Luffy is the Cutest

Chapter 10 [Omake - My Luffy Is the Cutest In the World]

Ace is happy. How can he not be? Today is his first da…he means first outing with Luffy to an amusement park. It means he can get spending time with Luffy as long as he want. This is Luffy's first time visiting an amusement park, and that toddler sure a magnet of various problems that he can or can't think of, so he doesn't need to be told that he must protect Luffy all the time.

"Ace! Let's play that!" Suddenly, Ace saw Luffy pointing his finger towards a haunted mansion. Why mansion? The answer is easy, that house is so big that can no longer be called as house, but mansion. However, to think that Luffy will be attracted for such attraction despite being 3 years old is really unthinkable. Sorry, he took it back. Luffy, 3 years or not, Luffy loves adventure. And now, nothing can stop him.

Ace smiles. "Okay, let's go!" Luffy is excited to hear approval from Ace and quickly drags Ace towards the haunted mansion. As soon as they reach at the entrance, the guard gives two tags for each of them and they are allowed to enter the mansion.

The guard smiles gently and waves towards the brothers. They are really cute. "Take care of your little brother!" he said and Luffy waves back at him. Ace and Luffy finally step into the mansion.

The mansion is really dark. Ace wonders if all haunted house is dark like this. He looks at Luffy to see whether he is afraid as the toddler is embracing his arm tight. Luffy is trembling. There must be something wrong here. Luffy, afraid with ghost? Nah, it is impossible. Not in a thousand years. Ace is suspicious. He tries to call for Luffy until…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ace is shocked. Luffy screams? But wait…for some reasons, there are two of them. In unison. Plus, Luffy's scream is clearly not by fear, but the other is. So, who's the other? Ace turns around only finding a couple who look at his age at his back. The girl is crying while embracing the boy who seems to be her boyfriend…wait, maybe not. If they are really at his age, so they are still 6 years old and so being a couple is impossible. Huh?

"Sabo?"

The boy widens his eyes. The girl besides him is confused. While Luffy, upon hearing Sabo's name turns around, only finding a blonde boy with blue hat behind him.

"Ace? Luffy?"

Ace and Luffy's eyes are crystalized. Without waiting any longer, they jump in synchronize towards the blonde boy as Sabo spreads his hands to catch both of his long lost brother.

"Sabo!"

* * *

Luffy opens his eyes. It was…a dream? Luffy put a pillow on his face, sobbing and cries. He wish that it wasn't a dream. He wants both of his brother!

Luffy turns around and found a reindeer plushie with a pink hat next to his pillow. He widens his eyes. It was a gift from both Ace and Sabo! So it wasn't a dream!

"Hm? My sweet Luffy has awake?" Sanji smiles as he saw Luffy at the stairs, until he saw the boy's happy face. "Luffy! I heard it! Isn't it's good that you found your other brother?"

Luffy is even happier. It is really…WASN'T A DREAM!

* * *

Sorry I cant explain this. Well, let me think for a while before updating. Thank you and please review!


	11. Chapter 11 Omake part 2

Chapter 11 [Omake - My Luffy is The Cutest in the World part 2]

Ace looks at the picture in his smartphone. The picture shows him, Luffy and Sabo at Merry Go Round. He hates that girly ride but Luffy seems to enjoy it. However, the most important is that they found Sabo.

* * *

"Sabo!" Both Ace and Luffy screamed in unison, hugging the blonde boy and crying. So do Sabo who can't contain his tears anymore. It's already a year, a fucking year that they finally met! He missed both of his brother so much that he might die from depression!

"Sabo, who are they?" Sabo realized that he had forgot his girlf...he mean his sister. He turned around and dragged both of his brothers towards the girl.

"Ace, Luffy! This is my new sister, Koala! Koala, they are my brothers, Ace and Luffy!" said Sabo with excitement.

"Sis...ter?!" Ace was shocked. So did Luffy. Their siblings had increased again! He looks at Koala.

"Welcome to the family," said Ace though he was confidence that she being Sabo's sister means that she herself might have issues too. Everyone in their family have it. Well, let just say she was lucky to have Sabo as brother.

Koala blushed. She didn't used to have other friends than Sabo, let alone siblings.

"By the way Koala, I'm sorry that I need to ask you this since we just met, but can you please take care of Luffy for a while? I need to speak with Sabo, in private," said Ace and his last line was enough for Koala to understand and she approached Luffy, trying lure him with five scoops of ice cream which seemed to be popular at the park.

"So, you have been taken in by Whitebeard Group, huh?" said Sabo, giving Ace a weak smile.

"Yes, fortunately he is an acquaintance of Redleg Zeff. His son Sanji is Luffy's mother now," said Ace.

"Whoa, whoa! That famous chef? Wait, if he is a mother, then..." Sabo is shocked to hear the development.

"Yes, that Kendo Master, Roronoa Zoro is his husband and of course Luffy's father. Oh yes, Sabo! We are going to be a big brother again in 6 months!" Ace chirped in excitement, shocking his brother.

"We what? He what? Oh never mind..." Sabo blushed as he already can guess the meaning behind his brother's words. "It is a boy or girl?" Sabo continued.

"Dunno, still too early to know," Ace replied. Suddenly, he remembered that he still doesn't know about Sabo. "How about you? Where do you live now?"

Sabo sighed. He doesn't want to answer this but oh well. "Don't tell Luffy this but..." he started. "More like don't tell your whole family about this."

Ace was slightly confused. "Huh? Why?"

"My parents died in a robbery while I was at cram school. My real parents I mean," Sabo started again his story. "They were the one who took me from orphanage by force."

Ace gulped. He never know about that. Well, it's nothing he can do since Sabo just disappeared without trace for sudden after all. Plus, Sabo never talk about his past before.

"Actually I was a noble," said Sabo and Ace was even shocked that his voice seemed to be locked by itself and no word was allowed to out from his lips.

"They used to force me, taking away my freedom, everything for the sake of their name and reputation! I know that I should not speaking bad about the dead but..." Sabo continued. "I'm glad they were gone even there's not even a Beri left for me as heritage."

Ace frowned. He never thought that Sabo had such a terrible past. He didn't happy and free even with his real family...

"Like I said before, I just returned from my cram school until I found out my house was on fire and no survivors except me who was not at the house during the case." Sabo sighed. "The reason was cigarettes."

Ace was speechless. He was too amazed with Sabo's story.

"But then, he comes."

The last line is confusing Ace. Who? The one who took Sabo in now?

"There's a reason I don't want your whole family to know. He needs to stay in shadow. Everyone thought that he had died for good." Ace's amazement was not yet to end. "Yes, he is Luffy's dad. Their family was attacked during a car ride and..."

"Luffy was not the only survivor..." Ace continued, still in amazement.

"Yes, Luffy was missing from hospital since he was taken straight to unknown orphanage and met us, while he can't even attend his wife's funeral..."

Ace was speechless. He thought he had known everything about Luffy but he don't. Luffy, their cutest little brother in the world, his beloved, was suffering from the unfortunate event that Luffy himself can't comprehend. For fucking sake, he was just a baby! And now look how weird he was as a 3 years old toddler! A toddler wasn't supposed to act or talk that mature like Luffy right now! Of course half of his mindset was still like a baby, and he still have problem reading and writing, but Ace was confidence that Luffy can do that in a blinking of eyes if he got interested with it. Of course acting mature might be advantages for certain time, but...oh, Luffy!

"Ace, I know. It's suffering to know the truth. But Dragon-san also think that Luffy didn't entirely believe that he's dead," said Sabo again, seeing how suffering Ace's expression was. Ace looked at him.

"Sabo, how much more again that you need to surprise me? Wait, this is Luffy we are talking about. He might so but never talk about it," said Ace. Sabo nods. "Well, if you need us, you can find us at All Blue Shopping Mall at Prism Rink at weekend."

Sabo nods again. Prism Show huh? He definitely can't join since he was busy helping Luffy's father. "Invite me when you're having debut live. But now, let's spend time with our cute little brother!" Sabo finally grinned and so do Ace.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy suddenly called. Both of the boys turned towards their little brother.

"Yes, Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Rink," said Luffy, pointing a stage rink near them. Ace was shocked. Wait, don't tell me...

"Debut! There!" Luffy was too excited that he finally spoke like he supposed to on his age.

Ace was speechless. He tried to think whether it was a good idea or not. Hmm...But wait...

Suddenly Sabo pat his shoulder. Ace looked at him.

"Go for it. I'll record it for you! This is my brother's first debut live after all! I'll talk to the manager for you," Sabo winked as an encouragement. Ace smiled. He quickly took out his phone and make a call. "Hello, ah! Law? I've decided our debut Live! Come now! Yes, at All Blue Amusement Park! Yes, we will wait!"

Ace turned off the call. Law might complained for the sudden live but he will never miss the big chance like this. Luffy, he was really lucky!

* * *

"Hm? Debut live? Aren't all three of you are too young for that?" ask the manager, sweating. Then he looked at the youngest of the boys. "How old is your little brother?"

"3?" Ace asked, started to get annoyed with the manager. Just let us perform already!

"This kid is too small isn't he? It's dangerous you know?" said the manager, still doubt about them.

"Well, if you want to know, this little guy had his solo debut earlier than us when he accidentally entered the Prism Show ranking exam instead of ballet and now all three of us will join him at class. Mind you each of us can do at least 6 jumps!" said Ace again, pointing at Luffy who was still sucking his finger in confusion.

The manager and his secretary are shocked to hear that. Ranking exam? Means, they were from New World Ballet Centre, that popular ballet school?

"We have train together since the exam to catch up with our senior. Don't worry, we will not mess up," said Law again.

Finally gave up, the manager agreed, until his secretary suddenly asked something. "Oh, I know this is sudden, but have you decide your unit name?"

"Eh?" All three of them asked in unison. How can they forgot about this?! They have no time to think about it!

"Vaprus."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Sabo at their back.

"It is 'bravery' in Estonian. Each of you had bravely faced your pasts, right?" Sabo smiled gently and looked at Luffy. Without doubt Luffy was the bravest of all.

"But, you know, isn't it's too flashy for children unit?" Law asked, still hesitated.

"Well, if you are going to do this until you grow up, why not choose the name that will suit you in future?" Sabo smiled.

Everyone were amazed. As expected from Sabo. Law was speechless. He just met Sabo only for a few minutes but he had grown to respect this guy. Maybe they will get along.

"Well then, you can choose our old costumes from drama section if you want. We have a lot that we don't not use anymore. You can take them home if you want," said the secretary. She leaded the boys towards the store.

As soon as they entered the room, they were delighted to be surrounded by a lot of awesome costume! Were they really unusable anymore?

"Wow! It's like a new world here!" said Sabo.

"Cool!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling.

They looked around the room and surveyed until Luffy found something cool. "This!"

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sabo asked, looking at Luffy until he saw the item on Luffy's hand. "Oh!"

Luffy quickly run towards Ace and gave him the item on his hands.

"Luffy, this..." Ace was blushing. Luffy handed an orange cowboy hat to Ace. Ace took the hat from Luffy and quickly wear it. Everyone were amazed to see the sight.

"It suits you, Ace!" said Sabo, smiled. Luffy cheered in excitement while Law, he just thumbed up to show that he agreed but not bother to say anything.

"So, does it means all three of you have ready?! We will have our broadcasting department to record for you and publish it all around this park!" the manager cheered in excitement while his secretary next to him was seen sweating followed by the cheers for Ace and Luffy. However, both Ace and Sabo knew that the manager was up for something.

"Manager-san, don't tell me that you're trying to extort money from us?" Sabo smirked, knowing how the manager will react and he hit the nail the manager looked petrified.

"If...if you do well today, you can perform here every week! With paycheck! I guarantee!"

Sabo was silent until he finally decided to talk. "Well, that's even better. But mind you, they are not ordinary kids that you can find every day. They are Redleg's, Newgate's and even Donquixote's children. If anything happen to them, it will turn ugly," Sabo's grim voice had terrified everyone including his brothers.

"Al...Alright! Then we're preparing the stage now! Get ready kids!" The manager sweated. If he mess up, what will these kids parents going to do to him? Unwilling to let it happen, he quickly contacted his mc.

* * *

The amusement park was hectic as always. Being visited by various visitors, it remained as the best amusement park in All Blue, though it was actually the only amusement park there. All Blue wasn't big as city but it was one of the most renowned city in the country. The visitors were playing, selfying or even in date with beloved until they heard an announcement from speaker.

"To our honored visitors, a Prism Show debut by a fresh new unit will be held at our Prism Stage in another few more minutes. Please do come and watch their debut live today. Thank you~!" Everyone was interested to hear it and they quickly gathered at the stage.

The stage wasn't an ordinary stage. It was an illusion stage. Usually, the Prism Stars will be able digitally changed their clothes but Vaprus didn't have any specific Prism Stone, a digital plastic crystal that contained the data of a dress or a costume used for the performance. If they want a Prism Stone they have to design them by themselves. However, they have no time here. The debut was a sudden. So they can only use their original outfit. Well, according to Law, they were stylish enough, for a kid.

As soon as the crowds gathered at the stage, they found that the stage was somehow dark but slowly became bright at the center. What shocking them were a kid, not more than 3 was standing at the center, revealing another two which were 6 and 8 years old kids each standing next to him.

"Good afternoon, we are...Va...va..." said Luffy, trying hard to pronounce 'Vaprus', making both of his brothers face palmed comically and gained laughter from crowds.

"Vaprus, Luffy, Vaprus!" said Ace and Law in unison. "Damn Sabo, you know our brother can't pronounce that difficult words yet, but still..." And more crowds laughed.

Ace's face became red. He must do something! Finally he spoke. "Please listen to our debut song! It was a cover anyway..."

"We Are!" Finally those three managed to say in unison. The music started and Ace, Luffy and Law started to dance. The crowds were amazed. Those new kids weren't bad at all despite being hilarious.

 _Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume_

 _sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE_

 _rashinban nante jyutai no moto_

 _netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa_

 _HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo_

 _tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!_

 _kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no_

 _BIORHYTHM nokkatte_

 _omoi sugose ba ii_

 _arittakeno yume o kakiatsume_

 _sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_

 _POCKET no COIN, soreto_

 _YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?_

 _WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_

The crowds were cheering. They were excited to hear their childhood song. They seemed to have a fun. Law, Ace and Luffy were happy that their hard work had finally being paid of. "Thank you everyone!"

* * *

"Here's your pay," said the secretary. All three of them opened the envelopes and shocked to see a big amounts of Beli inside them. They were speechless and quietly put them into their bags in unison. "We will give this to our parents." The manager was surprised.

"Huh? Don't you want to spend that money?" he said.

"How to say it...we are afraid with this amount of money. Our parents can put this on our account book so that we can use them when we need them. Luffy is still a toddler, so his parents made an account only for his use but on their name. We were used to not having money that we are afraid to use it in one go," said Ace.

"I don't need it," said Luffy but being hit by Ace and Sabo. "Yes, you need it!"

"I'm going to save this for my university fare. Don't want to rely on my family for my dream," said Law. Both Ace, Sabo and Luffy were cheering.

They returned home with the money and DVD to show to their parents their first debut. With this, they were sure that they have once more closer to their seniors.

* * *

Ace smiles, looking at the picture of his first debut. He can't wait to get on to the stage again with those two. He is happy that they finally found Sabo.

"Ace! Hurry up!" Suddenly his brothers are calling for him. Oh yes, they are about to watch their first debut DVD! He quickly rushes down to the living room where his family is waiting.

"Gurarara! Now, let's watch your unit debut!" Newgate laughs. He knows that Redleg and Don Quixote are watching this too. Ace watch the stunt put by Luffy, making him smiles.

"Really, my Luffy is the cutest in the world!"

* * *

I guess...if this story is developing, it can't be called as Omake anymore.


	12. Chapter 12 Friends Forever

**Chapter 12 [Friends Forever]**

Note: I think I should make new arc. Warning, a few characters from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Lives will appear.

"I'm sorry that I've made all of you worried," Rocinante smiles weakly, feeling like an idiot. He should have listened to Giola to not use the stairs since he has a terrible balancing. It's been a miracle that he managed to be a Prism Star. But now, with having baby in his womb he can't train Law. Usually, he'll let Sanji to do the job but now that both of them having a child, Rocinante can't do anything. Plus, he just missed his son's debut live!

"Don't do this again, remember!" Law said with harsh tone to reminds how worried their whole fucking family as soon as they got call about Rocinante's accident. Fortunately both Rocinante and the baby are safe so everyone is relieved.

"Sensei, you must watch their debut live when you're discharged! They did a good job for a newbie!" Sanji chirps, trying to cheer his teacher up. Rocinante is really pleased to hear that. He is looking forward to watch the DVD.

"But, such a flashy unit name you have here. Vaprus isn't it? Who could have thought such name?" Rocinante laughs. There's no way they were one who suggested it.

"It's Sabo-ya who thought the name. As expected from him, he knows everything," said Law, shocking Rocinante. This kid is actually took liking on someone? Impossible! That Sabo-kun must be an impressive guy! As expected from Ace and Luffy's brother! Suddenly Rocinante cries, shocking everyone. Both Law and Doflamingo starts to freak out, thinking that they did something wrong towards him. However, Rocinante smiles radiantly and once again surprising anyone.

"I'm glad…"

"Sorry?" Law asks for pardon.

"I'm glad that my sweet Law finally have friends now! I can't thank you enough!" Rocinante cries his heart out as he wipes his tears. Touched, both Law and Doflamingo jump on him in unison.

Both Ace and Luffy smile. They look to each other. I don't want to lose this love. We don't want to lose this happiness. Yes, we are…happy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabo stands in front of New World Ballet Centre building. He inhale and release. He still wonders if this is really a mission or something else. Dragon sent him and Koala here means something. However, mission or not, he can't thanks enough. Even as genius revolutionary, he is still a 6 years old boy. This mission is not only a mission. He was sent here to gain experience. Yes, there's no doubt about it. Or…

Sabo walks to the counter and greets the receptionist. The receptionist is surprised how well manner Sabo is.

"Excuse me, I would like to enroll to New World Ballet Centre. May I know how?" Sabo smiles.

"Why, yes! Please fill this form and choose your division," the receptionist answers as she passes a white form towards Sabo. Sabo quickly reads and fills the form. When he finished, he passes the form back. It's being her job to confirm the details in the form and thus, a few questioning is necessary.

"Okay, Outlook Sabo, 6 years old…and division of your choice is…Edel Rose?!" The receptionist is shocked. What is happening this year? First, a cute genius kid enrolled and then, because of some reasons he and another two stars from Prima division were transferred to Edel Rose division. And now, this kid…he is about the same age with Ace…is enrolling direct to Edel Rose?! She looks at Sabo, trembling. "Excuse me, don't tell me, you're related to…"

"I'm Ace and Luffy's brother! Nice to meet you! Oh, and our sister Koala is joining Prima, okay?" Sabo answers and grins. Hearing the answer, the receptionist is totally bug eyed.

"!# $#%$&%*&)*!"

* * *

Finally, the day they waited had arrived. Both Ace and Luffy walk to class together and meet Law halfway on journey. They continue walking to their new practice room.

"I can't wait for our new lesson. Finally we can dance together! Lesson, lesson!" Luffy cheers.

Well, you only want to dance with Ace don't you? Law sarcastically asks.

However Luffy admits happily. "Yes!"

"Mugiwara-ya, for your information, I'm being sarcastic you know?" Law sweats.

"Don't start, he is an airhead you know?" said Ace, grins as he had known Luffy long enough.

"Yes, yes, I'll always remember this," said Law again, sweats. What a weird siblings. But that Sabo guy seems to be more composed than these two. He might the one who always stop their fight. Will I meet him again? Suddenly Law realizes that he is blushing. _Wha…wha…what?! Why I keeps remembering that kid? He is younger than me and not mention this lovey dovey sibling's brother! Eh? Keep thinking about him? Something is wrong here. Please don't tell that I'm about to cross the forbidden line, just like my idiot parents did! Ahhh! This is too much for Law. Maybe being with a bunch of gays surrounding him throughout his whole life had affected him. Gyaaa! I'm too young for this! What is going on! What if…what if…nooooooo!_

"Ace, what's wrong with Torao?" Luffy asks as he points his small finger to Law who is still deep in thought.

"Like hell I know? Let's go!" Ace answers as he snatches Luffy's hand and continue walking. But then he remembers that they don't know the exact location of their new class. He stops and quickly turns to Law, "Oi Law! Do you know where's the class is?" But unfortunately, Law didn't hear him since he is still freaking out, making the boy sweats. "LAW!"

Like a magic, Law finally returns to reality. He looks at the two siblings in front of him who keep staring directly into his insomniac eyes. Ace is pouting. "Did you hear me or not?"

Law is speechless. He rarely lose focus like this. This is the result of freaking out alone yet can never share it with anyone. His pride is in the line. He himself isn't sure with this new feeling. It's his first. Plus he is just 8, and Sabo is 6. What is he now? A creepy lolicon like Ace? Oh, please! Slowly, he recomposes himself and answer, "Sorry, I have something in my mind for a bit. I'll show the way, let's go." All of them continue walking by Law's guidance. It takes a few minutes until they reach in front of a massive flower garden.

"Whoa!" All of them are surprised. Middle and high school students are everywhere. They start to get nervous. Oh yeah, they are the only kids here. Law and Ace are the only elementary school student here and Luffy…he still isn't eligible for pre-school. Both Law and Ace are stunned by the nervousness while Luffy…basically being Luffy and sparkles are all over in his eyes by amazement just like female character in anime for little girl.

"Luffy-chan!"

All of them are surprised. They turn around to see the one who just calling Luffy, finding a pink short bob haired girl run towards them and finally jumps onto Luffy.

"Yeah! Finally you come here! I know that grandpa chairman will definitely know what he is doing! Oh look, both stars from Prima who suit Prism Show are also here! Kyaaa! All of you are so cute!" Naru quickly hugs all three of them and screams as she can no longer bare her excitement. Luffy is happy, but for Ace and Law who never being hugged by stranger start to freak out.

"Who are you?! What are you trying to do with our Luffy?!" Ace shouts in defense. So do Law.

"Aren't you are the senior from Edel Rose division who ranked up to S class last week? Why do you want with newbie like us?" Law asks as he hardens his guard. That woman is suspicious! How did she is able to be friendly with Luffy? Does she have any trick on her sleeve?

"Oh, how scary! But your little brother is cute," Naru smiles as she answers but doing so made the boys even more scared and quickly hug Luffy to distance him from Naru. The action is putting Naru in surprised and speechless for a few seconds, until…

"Hahahaha! What are you doing? Are you scared of me that much? I won't do anything with you especially your little brother! Hahaha!" Naru laughs her lungs out and unable to restrain the humor. This is too funny! She wonders if the boys had any worse experience in the past. Refuse to drop their guard like they are going to be eaten alive…what…but…

She herself had a bad experiences before (Please watch the anime).

Naru smiles. She reaches both of her hands towards the boys, making them closing their eyes. But Naru do anything but care easing both Ace and Law's hair. Both of them open their eyes in amazement.

Naru's radiant smiles finally eases their nervous heart.

"Ace, Ace! This is Naru nee-chan! She is the one who taught me how to skate and stuff! And she's the one who rearrange my cho…cho…"

"Choreography, Luffy-chan," Naru continues and laughs as Luffy fails to pronounce 'choreography' words which is obviously hard for a normal 3 years old. Well, a normal 3 years old kid doesn't speak that clear, let alone trying to be a Prism Star. However Ace is shocked to hear Luffy's statement. So basically she is Luffy's savior? How could she offended Luffy's savior?

Ace quickly kneels into dogeza. "I'M SORRY!"

Everyone here is surprised to hear Ace's loud voice and seeing his dogeza.

"Eh? What?" Naru is confused by the action.

"I don't know that you're Luffy's savior! If it is not because of you, Luffy will never pass the exam! I can't thank you enough for this and sorry for acting like a jerk just now!" Ace screams.

"Eh…but…that was not a tournament, and he was really determined to perform, so...please head up! It's embarrassing!" Naru cries as she blushes. What is he? A yakuza?

Ace finally stands up. With a determined look, he said, "I'll never forget your kindness!" Naru is even more embarrassed.

"Please stop! That's enough, please…" she pleads. Naru is confused and embarrassed. She doesn't know what to do. This boy's courtesy is too much! Naru is trembling until…

"Naru-chan? What happen?"

All of them turn around and found Kouji with his two friends Hiro and Kazuki in front of them. Naru cries happily. Her savior has arrived! "Kouji-kun!" She quickly rushes towards the three guys. She then turns to the boys. "Well then Luffy-chan, Ace-kun and Law-kun, if you need help you can always ask us so, let's just go to our class now, okay?" And thus, Naru drags the three guys away from the boys.

"?"

* * *

"Well then, we're here," said Law.

"Is this a dance studio?" Ace asks as he saw the tag on the door.

"Yes, our first lesson is dance. Didn't I tell both of you to write down your schedule last night?"

"Ah, that. It's kind of pain so I didn't do it," said Ace.

"I wonder how you manage to be punctual this whole time," said Law as his nerve appears on his forehead.

"I don't know how to write yet," said Luffy.

"Then learn how to write, snotty brat," said Law again as his nerve is increasing.

The door is opened. The three boys quickly step into the studio. Their eyes widen.

"Whoa!" Each of them can't escape from amazement. The studio is freaking huge! The mirrors are very clear. They are really happy to be able to practice in such studio despite being a newbie. As expected from New World Ballet Centre! They have everything! With this environment, they sure can be stronger!

"Huh?"

Everyone looks at their youngest brother. Luffy is petrified. His eyes widens even larger than his usual huge eyes. His tongue is tied. He can't believe with what he just saw. And soon, everyone saw what he just did.

Sabo turns to them and smiles.

"Surprise."

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Sorry if you think this chapter isn't satisfying enough. I can't write much since my phone is in repair. So I can't pour a lot of good words in this.


	13. Chapter 13 Giselle

Chapter 13 [Giselle]

If Sabo needs to describe it, he is the happiest person in the world. For now it is. Though a lot of things happened, at least he manages to get everything he had back. Though their ways are definitely different now, being no longer separated with his brothers is the real bliss. Of course it's a pure luck that he encountered them while on date but meeting them is already hard to think.

"A year. I give you a year to sort things out. After everything is over, you can choose to stay or leave. Anything you choose, I will gladly accept." That's what Dragon-san said. Sabo can never let this chance slip away. He's going to be with his brothers again! He thanks Dragon from the very bottom of his heart for giving him chance to be with Ace and Luffy. He definitely will finish this important mission and return home, to where his beloved are.

Luffy's eyes shines and sparkles. Sabo know it. Luffy will definitely happy for this surprise. Well, what's more happier than doing sports you like with your beloved family? Luffy is excited, maybe too excited. For the sake of Luffy, Sabo will definitely do it well in this mission.

"Sabo! What are you doing here?!" Ace screams in excitement. He can't believe that Sabo will be here, at Edel Rose division! What's with this development?

As for Law, it's the worst case scenario ever. The kid who he just had crush on to the point it's impossible to meet for time being, stands here in front of him! He definitely won't let this kid know about his feeling and that's final!

Sabo tells them that as soon as his guardian knows about their whereabouts, he decided that it's better for Sabo to join his brothers at the same school. As expected, both Ace and Luffy are really happy to hear this. He's going to give him all in this mission!

And so, their first class starts with Mr. Bon Clay's dance class. There's a story that he is actually strives to be an instructor in Prima but being placed to Edel Rose instead. So right now, his duty is to train newbie in Edel Rose in dance lesson but since he was told that those three and now include one more are already in intermediate level, he decides to train them with higher level to save time.

"Okay! Let's try again! _Un, deux,_ and... _trois_! Good, let's do it again and... _bravo_!" As a teacher, nothing is prouder than getting a bunch of excellent students who can keep up with his instruction.

Bon Clay applauses to his amazing students. "Bravo! All of you are really talented! Even Sabo-kun who just joined us today can keep up with experienced students like you!" The kids are glad to hear the compliment.

"As expected from our brothers! I know all of you are really something!" said Ace.

"Since when I am your brother though?" said Law sarcastically.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughs.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm already awesome since birth!" Sabo brags, proud with his first success in his lesson. The truth is he just want to be with his brothers only and that's more than enough but since all of them had aimed higher than this, he needs to do the same.

"Bon-chan Sensei!" Luffy suddenly calls for the okama's attention.

"Yes Luffy?" Bon Clay answers, wondering what this kid wants.

"I want to try the big sister who being cheated dance, can I?" Luffy asks excitedly, confusing all of them.

"What? Big sister who being cheated? What?" Bon Clay tries to remember which ballet dance that showing a big sister being cheated. It takes a few moments until he realizes something. "Oh! Do you mean...Giselle?" And Luffy nods excitedly. Everyone there is shocked to hear that request. Luffy is still new in this so how did he know about that classical dance?!

"Lu, how...?!" Ace asks, still can't believe that Luffy, who just learned ballet for two weeks, had already known about that high level dance.

"Oh, Sanji said that I can't dance rashly like an idiot. I must know a lot of things to deliver a good per...per...performa such as character that I play on! So he let me watch a lot a lot of dance like 'flamingo', 'dango' and ballet shows! Giselle nee-chan is one of them." Everyone is amused with the explanation. Luffy, they are not flamingo and dango. They are called 'flamenco' and 'tango'! They don't have heart to tell Luffy that the dancers all over the world will get mad if they heard that. Good job Sanji! Since he can't train Luffy due to becoming pregnant, he still want Luffy to properly train. Getting know about various kinds of dance is good for Luffy too. As they are trying to process the scenario which just happened, a pair of small hands are pulling Ace's tank top.

"Ace, Ace! Be that oni-chan who cheat on her! Pweasee ~!" Luffy begs. Ace is shocked. Did Luffy just asked him to be the guy who...whatever his name is while Luffy being Giselle? Seriously? Is this a big chance? He looks at Luffy. Ah, he just made a mistake. That round and teary eyes are already waiting to steal his soul. Ahhh! So cute! Suddenly he heard Law and Sabo scream in unison calling for him.

"Ace, stop! Don't be fooled! Albrecht is too much for you!" As a former noble, Sabo knows what Giselle is about and all those characters in the play while Law who is in this industry as long as he remember, of course he knows about Giselle. He even watched it on stage when he was a kid.

Hearing that, Ace starts to hesitate. He wants to dance with Luffy but...but... Albrecht is not an easy character to play. While Luffy might suits for cheerful Giselle, he wonders if Luffy can do the sad parts especially in act 2.

"But...but...you promised me..." Luffy starts to cry. Damn it! He can't let his baby brother cry!

"Okay! Let's practice it! We will definitely do it!" said Ace even it is only at whim.

"ACEEEE!"

"It's becoming interesting! I can't wait to see it!" Bon Clay chirps in excitement. But wait... "Oh but, just do the act 1. We don't have enough people after all." Both Ace and Luffy cheers while Law and Sabo can only face palm themselves. There's no doubt that they will have to take part too.

In the end, it's decided that Luffy is going to be Giselle. Ace is going to be Albrecht, Sabo is going to be Giselle's mom and to Law's annoyance, he will be Hilarion. Actually Bon Clay wants to join too but he can't let his chance to see how far that those kids can go so he decides to just being Matilda, a princess whom Albrecht was betrothed to.

Okay long short story, this is how the story goes.

* * *

 _~ Giselle ~_

To show that this play was originally on ancient time, maybe medieval, past tense will be used. Okay, lets the curtain rises! Just imagine it since they are still on dance studio though. It happened long, long time ago. It was the life of the most pure and sincerest girl in her village, Giselle where her passion in dance and her first love had leaded her into a tragedy.

It was a tranquil morning. All the villagers, men and women had already on their way to work, probably at field or something leaving a quiet neighborhood. A guy who's his name was La...Hilarion was ready to do the same, except that he need to do something first. He walked towards a small and humble house in front of him and sat a chicken which he just hunted onto the door before knocking it.

However he just want to leave it as surprise so quickly leaved before the door was opened. And thus, Sab...a middle age woman appeared. She noticed the chicken at the door and knew that it was definitely Hilarion's work who seemed to work hard on getting her daughter that she smiled as she took the chicken inside before shutting the door.

A few moments later our main lead, Albrecht appeared. He was a noble who wanted to explore the common living so he disguised himself as commoner. That was until he saw our main heroine Giselle. He knocked the door for a few times and put the flowers on the door. Giselle opened the door and saw the flower. She was curious to know who had knocked and gave the beautiful flowers. She started to get excited and the dance started. At first she danced alone but then Albrecht joined her and they did a pass de deux together. By seeing the scene, it was no doubt that they are falling to each other.

Ace feels weird for kids doing such a high level dance but Luffy wants to do it so he will do it too. However he is quite surprised that they are doing everything right. Okay, this really makes him happy but...

Giselle frantically danced and die. Just like that. Yes, just like that! She was too shocked after seeing Albrecht with Princess Matilda. Ace always think that Giselle was an idiot. But Luffy thinks she was cool. Well, it is just a story so nothing they can do. While Law, being a ballerina for his whole life, he thinks that they might have killed such a good show. And now, act 1 ends with Giselle's death.

Bon Clay cries in happiness after watching such magnificent show by his first student. Not as good as pro but they are really doing a good job for this. He applauses in excited manner.

"All of you are really talented! I wish that you are in Prima Division but there must be reasons for you to be here. Keep doing your best and all of you will be a good prism star one day! Now that's all for today's class so you can have lunch now before your Singing Class! See you tomorrow!" Bon Clay cheers a returns to his pose.

"Thank you Bon-chan sensei ~!" The kids cheer in harmony.

"Wow! If you can keep your voice harmonized during singing class, Brook-sensei will be happy too!" Bon Clay adds before he exits from the dance studio.

...

"Lunchhhhh! Sanji made Pirates Bento for all of us!" Luffy cheers excitedly but then he remembers that they have no bento for Sabo since they didn't know that Sabo will enroll to their school. Luffy starts to become disappointed. Sabo realized what Luffy is thinking now and quickly try to calm Luffy down.

"Don't worry, Luffy! I can buy food at cafeteria! Anyway, let's go together, okay?" Sabo's cheerful voice had manages to sooth his little brother as Luffy quickly nods. It is like a dream to have lunch with his brothers!

* * *

They walk together to cafeteria. Yes, again, all of them are shocked. The cafeteria is full with high school boys and girls. Oh, and middle school too! Okay, this is awkward. Seriously awkward! All of them are nervous, of course except their over excited little brother.

"Ohhhh!" All of them let a loud cheer. You don't need to tell that Luffy's eyes are even more sparkling than this morning. Now they feel like they are out of place.

Everyone here are really sparkling and shining. All of them look cute and fashionable. Don't tell that this is what they will become when they grow up! Both Ace and Sabo gulp in unison. They never seen such place before. It's really different from where they were originate. Law sighs. He hates crowds. Seriously.

Suddenly they find that Luffy is missing.

...

"LUFFY!"

All of them frantically run around the cafeteria to find that little hyper straw hat kid. This is their first time they come here and that kid's sense of direction is as bad as his dad! They must find Luffy and beat the sense of him!

Suddenly, they heard a commotion. As they look at the direction where the commotion is, they found a lot of girls flocking like a birds and they seems are...squealing?!

"Kyaa!"

"You're so cute!"

"So small!"

"What? You're just three? Aww~!"

"So this is your first class?"

"Damn! He's just too cute! Let me hug him!"

"Do you want candy?"

...

Ace, Sabo and Law are speechless. Just look how many girls that flock on him? Wait, didn't this happened before? A toddler is rare in this division so it's not weird for those high school girls to scream like crazy. In fact, Luffy is the first toddler in this division!

"Lu!" Ace shouts for Luffy's attention resulting the toddler to bend his body to see the one who is calling for him. He is happy to see Ace, Sabo and Law.

"Ace!" Luffy responds as he waves his hands. However, his action had totally backfired since the attention now had placed to the boys.

"Look! They are his brothers!"

All of them are petrified and suddenly form a mutual agreement.

Girls are scaryyyy!

Fortunately those girls are willing to let them go and let them sit at a good table for four. There is a beautiful fake flowers and grass next to their table. There is even a glass rod tunnel that contains a lot of small fish swimming happily without any care of the world. Luffy is amazed to see how free the fish are.

"So, why are you here, Sabo?" Law asks, to start the conversation.

Sabo frowns. "Didn't I just told you the reason?"

"I mean, why did you choose Edel Rose?" Law asks again. He is suspicious. Why he choose to be a Prism Star? There's no 6 years old children will choose to be a Prism Star this early! Sabo frowns, trying to react for the question. But then, he smiles, shocking Law.

"Do I need a reason to be with my brothers?" Law is even shocked. Choosing to be a Prism Star for the sake of his brothers... Wait, Luffy came to this school for Ace too so it isn't shocking at all!

However, nobody knows that besides wanting to be by his brother's side, Sabo actually have other intention.

"But you know, I pity Bon-chan sensei. He really loves ballet but being thrown here. Well, he is a good teacher though," Ace said, trying to start the conversation.

"I like him! He's funny!" Luffy grins.

"Well, if you like him then he is definitely not a bad person," said Sabo.

"Why are you sure?" Law asks.

"Oh, you see, Luffy has a good judge of character. His intuition is always correct. If he likes the person he must be a good guy." Sabo's explanation is surprising Law. He is amazes with Luffy's ability. So he is not an idiot that never use head to think. And what's more, his brothers are really believe on Luffy. Wait, not only his brothers but everyone around him are believe on him. Including himself. He just know Luffy for two weeks but still, he don't know...

Sabo looks at his brothers. He must do well in his mission. His brother's destiny is relying on this.

Suddenly Sabo's phone is ringing. He quickly checks to find out who had contacted him. He is relieved since it is just Koala. He quickly excuses himself and walk to toilet to continue their talk. He quickly PM her to make sure it's even more secure for them to discuss.

Sabo: How's yours?

Koala: Hm...So-so maybe? That Monetta girl is really scary. I heard she is Trafalgar Law's little sister.

Sabo: But Law still can't win over Luffy.

Koala: Ah, really? So, did they found out yet?

Sabo: Fortunately no. If they know that their brother is part of New Revolutionary it will be chaos!

Koala: Their and our future lie on us. We must do it whatever it takes!

Sabo: I know. I know this is weird for 6 years old kids but...

Koala: In order for us to return to our normal life, we need to find the ancient poneglyph!

Sabo: Once, it turned the world into chaos. Our counterparts had risked their live for it and defeated old World Government, and now they once again...

Koala: Try to take over the world!

Sabo: And now, it's our duty to restore the peace of the world and protect our love one!

* * *

P/s: Sorry, I still can't figure out how to sort all of this.

A/N: In case you wanna watch the full ballet performance, you might want to watch **American Ballet Theatre Giselle 1969 (Complete)** at youtube,


	14. Chapter 14 Inspirations

**Chapter 14 [Inspirations]**

I'm sorry that I need to skip about Sabo but I feel like his arc is a little bit complicated so I need time to rearrange his point of view so that it will be more detailed and easy to understand. So I'll start this arc with a warm (hopefully) parents and child bond in Roronoa Household likes its title. So, let's begin!

* * *

Sanji is sweating just by looking at his son who is staring like a squirrel towards his inflated stomach. Well, he's already six months after all. Luffy says nothing, just staring in amazement. Sanji knows that he is curious but it is still really uncomfortable.

"It is huge," Luffy starts.

"Pregnant belly supposed to be huge," Sanji simply answers.

...

"Can I sing for him?" Luffy asks.

"Hm? Go ahead," said Sanji, a little bit touched with Luffy's cute response. Luffy is excited and quickly climbs on to the bed to get closer to Sanji.

"Ein, zwei, drei! Yohohoho, yohohoho!" Again with Bink's Sake? But it's alright. Luffy looks cute with it. His singing skill is increasing due to Brook-sensei's class. It's no doubt that he has talent to be a Prism Star! Sanji is smiling. He then looks at a certain marimo who is sleeping next to him but Sanji is sure that his tsun tsun husband actually heard everything since there is a smile forms on his mouth despite closing his eyes. Ah, what a life with a happy family.

"Next song! Arittakeno yume no, kakiatsume! Sagashi mono no sagashi ni yuku no sa, One Piece!" Hahaha, he really likes that song didn't he? Can't ignore the fluff any longer, Sanji strokes his son's hair and the toddler squeals. So this is his weak spot, huh?

They scanned Sanji at hospital a week ago since the baby is big enough to check its gender on. Turned out it's really a boy. The whole family is happy and the biggest of biggest feast celebration was held within the family to celebrate the good news.

"Finally I'm a big brother! Shishishi!" Luffy grins in excitement. Sanji smiles again. Until now, this kid is always being the youngest and now, he won't be anymore. Luffy hugs Sanji to feel the baby's movement. Damn, they are so cute!

Luffy will turns 4 in a few months. It's hard to believe that it's already 3 months since Roronoa Household adopted Luffy into their family. He had brought the joy towards the young parents and who knows, it might because Luffy is here that they manage to get second child.

"Shishishi, Ace and Sabo are going to like this," Luffy whispers but loud enough for Sanji to hear.

"Yes, they will," Sanji gently responds. Damn, his son is so cute! The fluff is too much!

"So Luffy, how's school?" Sanji asks to change the topic. The toddler might needs some push as Sanji knows that the happier this toddler get, the merrier his school life will be. Someday he will enter a kindergarten and then elementary school, followed by middle school and of course high school. Oh! How long the wait will be he wonder?

Cutely, the toddler quickly responds as the school is mentioned. "It's amaaaziing! Principle said that we will have our My Song Debut next month!" But suddenly he is dejected. "But because of that. All of them are busy with their new song and have no time to play with me. Kouji nii-chan said that he will make us a song for each us but only mine is still not completed yet. I'm bored. I can't dance like this..."

Sanji is shocked. Kouji? As in...Mihama? Oh yes, he heard he and Ayase were the one who taught Luffy about Prism Show until he had addicted and become what he is today. But to think that this kid will make his godly tier songs for a bunch of newbie...maybe it's because of Luffy. Oh, Luffy! Your siblings had indirectly increase again! Oh, he can't wait for the outcomes! But first, let's cheer this cute dejected boy and give him some push! Sanji grins as he care eases Luffy's head again, making the toddler is slightly confused.

"If you're that worry, why won't you watch your favorite anime or dance, Luffy? Who knows if idea will spark and you'll know what to practice on?" Sanji smiles. The toddler widens his eyes.

"Ah."

Sanji is slightly surprised when Luffy slowly tries to get down from the queen size bed and quickly run out from the room. After realizing the situation, Sanji sighs.

"It seems like he finally got something."

Sanji turns toward his husband who supposed to be sleeping. Nahhh of course he's not.

"Let's just see how his practices will pay of."

* * *

Luffy switch on the television because he knows that his favorite anime Pripara is almost on air. The anime had stuck on him since he had accidentally watched it while trying to switch the channel randomly. He was shocked to see a bunch of cute girls were transforming and changed their clothes just by touching the tickets onto a portal. Then they will sing and dance. In the middle, they will make a Making Drama which look like Prism Jump. And because of that anime, he is really hooked into cute idol dance though it is supposed only for girls. But all the seniors said that he is still small, young and cute so doing a cute and easy dance is absolutely must especially when it suits his personality. Ace suits hip hop. Torao suits contemporary ballet because he had doing it since forever while Sabo...tapping? Because it suits his gentleman attitude? Luffy doesn't know about the details but he knows that all his brothers are awesome!

He found that he has sometimes left before Pripara so he decides to watch anything that will be out in TV now. Turns out it is an exercise show for kids. Exercise? It looks fun especially when he saw three giant stuff bears at the back of the big sister who said that she will show the correct way for kids to exercise their body.

"Okay! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Good! Let's do it again at the other side!" Luffy is hooked and diligently follows all the steps. He might watch it again tomorrow.

As the exercise show is over, Luffy expects for Pripara to appear now but instead it is a CM about new season of Aikatsu which he never watch. He is attracted with the CG and looks forward to watch. Turns out that is just after Pripara. And thus after all the shows end, he is left with awe.

What dance is that? Vogue? Jazz? Hip hop? Ballet? He is too fixated with the anime that he didn't hear Sanji is calling him for breakfast. Sanji is shocked to see his son swaying while mumbling something he can't hear.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" But still he can't hear any response from the toddler. Sanji then tries to wave his hand in front of his son yet Luffy is still fails to return to earth. What? Sanji is confused. Just now he had been fired up and now dazes of? Eh? Why?

Suddenly an idea sparks on Sanji. He grins and quickly rushes to the kitchen to pick a giant meat. As soon as he returns from the kitchen, he slowly pushes the meat near to the toddler and his plan seems to work since Luffy apparently smells the meat and awakes from his long daze and quickly snatches the meat using his mouth.

Sanji is thrilled and laughs gis lung out to see his son who finally had returned to his sense. Luffy is confused to see his mother while munching the meat of. Zoro who had just come to the dining room is also confused to see his wife laughing like crazy.

"Sanji! Can I go to Ussop?" Luffy suddenly asks. Ussop is his new friend from a few neighboring area. Ussop is the same age with him so they get along fast. But unlike Luffy, Ussop is an ordinary 3 years old kid who still didn't eligible for kindergarten. They also had promised to enter the same kindergarten in the future.

"Of course you can, but let me send you. It's dangerous for toddler to go alone, you know? Bad people might come to take you away from us," said Sanji, rubbing Luffy's hair.

"Em!" Luffy nods though deep down in his heart, he doesn't want Sanji to send him since Sanji is heavy with his little brother.

* * *

Both Sanji and Luffy are now are ready for the car ride. Sanji realizes that he forgot his bento for Ussop's family and quickly enters the house to take the bento at kitchen. A few minutes later, Sanji returns from the kitchen and walks to the car.

Only finding that Luffy is nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sorry that I have to do this. If I didn't, the story will revolve around Prism Show and will never end.


	15. Chapter 15 Luffy no Yukai Jiken

Chapter 15 [Luffy No Yukai Jikén]

"Luffy! Come out wherever you are! Don't scare me!" Sanji screams his lung out. Luffy is gone. Gone. In only a few a minutes! No...

"Zoro!" Sanji yells as hard as he could. This is ridiculous! Their house is surrounded by a tall wooden fences that even an adult can't climbs up! So there's no way Luffy can climb too plus, the gate is still locked and need to be automatically opened by a remote controller! Then, how did he disappeared? Luffy! Sanji is in mess until his husband arrives to the scene.

"Sanji, what..." Before Zoro can asks the reason his wife screaming in panic, Sanji cuts him.

"Luffy! Luffy he...he's gone!" Sanji cries. Zoro widens his eyes. What?!

"Gone? Where did he go?! When?!" Zoro starts to panic. How did they just being here for a few minutes and this happened?! He looks at his wife. Sanji is extremely worried. Zoro can know that by just seeing how sweaty and trembling his wife is. This is their first time after all.

"Oh shit! There's a case of serial kidnapping in this area! Zoro, let's report to the police! Let's tell Smoker about this! He's in charge for this neighborhood, right?!" Sanji tries to keep thinking straight though he is actually can't. However it's true that because of the serial case, parents and guardians are advised to report the missing quickly to avoid any unwanted danger. Sanji quickly slides his smartphone to call his old friend.

Suddenly they heard a familiar ringtone came from outside of their house. Quickly, both of the panicked parents rush out to see the phone owner who seems to be almost near to their house.

"Is this your kid?"

Both Zoro and Sanji are shocked. Of course they are, because the one who is walking closer to them is Smoker, with their little son in his hand.

"Luffy!" Both of Zoro and Sanji cry in unison as Luffy run crying towards them after being released by Smoker.

"Sanji! Zoro! It's scaryyy!" The toddler cries his lung out. It is too scary for him and even scarier than his grandpa.

"Smoker, thank you so much for finding him. I really don't know how he managed to get out from the lawn!" Sanji cries while hugging his crying frightened son in his arms.

"You might want to make a report. I saw a few men in black suit were carrying him and almost bringing him away with a van. Luckily I'm patrolling in the neighborhood today. I have beaten them to pulp but one of them managed to escape. Now all of you, follow me to police station!" Smoker informs and the young parents turn green after hearing the statement.

"Oh my god! Really?! Let's go then! Luffy, are you hurt?" Sanji asks, lifting his boy despites being heavy with a kid before he is taken by Zoro. Luffy is still sobbing in fear. The toddler then nods, still unable to voice a word.

* * *

"And then, the big guy dragged me into a van, it's veeeery white! I'm surprised! Can you imagine, I was waiting for Sanji suddenly an uncle dragged me for sudden!" Luffy right now is at police station with his parents, trying to explain the thing happened when he was taken.

"But Luffy, our fences are really tall. How did they managed to climb up?" Sanji asks while Smoker is writing the report.

"They used a tall ladder! Something that Ussop's dad uses every day at their orchid!" All the adults gulp in unison. Damn! Why didn't they think about it?! But before they can comment anything, they heard a commotion in front of police station.

"Smokey!"

"Huh?" Smoker asks, annoyed with that nickname. It is Yassop, with his family. The panicked man quickly rushes to the counter where Smoker is.

"Did you see my tall ladder, it's missing! I can't pick apples without it! My wife needs those apples to make my son's bestie their favorite apple pie...huh? Luffy?"

"Luffy! What are you doing here?" Ussop quickly rushes to Luffy as soon he notices his best friend at the counter. He then realizes that Luffy's parents are with him too. "Huh? What happened here?" Luffy jumps in shock to see his bestie.

"Ussop! It's scarrrryyyy!" Ussop and his family are confused to see Luffy's behavior.

Yassop turns to Smoker. "Yup, Smokey is a scary old man. No wonder Luffy is crying."

"It's not me! That Strawhat brat was almost being kidnapped!" Smoker shouts, slamming the table and Yassop's whole family turns blue.

"What?! When?!" Yassop screams in panic. He had heard a serial kidnapping is occurring in their neighborhood but he never thought that it will happen to Luffy!

"Sanji and I were about to go to your house but Sanji left the bento for us in the kitchen so he went to get it while I wait at the car. Suddenly a big guy dragged me and threw me over the fences and his friend got me. They almost put me into a van but Uncle Smokey found me and beat them up! But...one of them escaped..."

"Gyaa! That's scaryy!" Ussop screams in fear. Now that he think about it, the rumours did happened and now his best friend almost being a victim.

Suddenly a young policewoman enters the station with her report. "Inspector! I found Yassop-san's lost tall ladder! The culprits must have stolen it before coming for Luffy-chan..." Until she looks at Zoro...one of her eyes twitches. Oh no. So does Zoro. This is why Zoro hate going to police station. It's because Kuina's fake twin is here! However at Tashigi, the policewoman side, she is thinking different thing. The thing is, she once misunderstood that Zoro's awkwardness as a crush. And after she found that Zoro was married, she was really disappointed. There go her first love experience which turned out to be one-sided. So it was just her that thought it was love. Even worse when Sanji adopted Luffy and got pregnant a few weeks later. There's nothing she can do anymore but just looking at the happy family.

"Good work Tashigi. And now help me with investigation. We might able to get the lead for recent serial kidnapping case and find those kids!" Smoker said until he realizes his underling's expression. He sighs in understanding. This is really a pain.

"So Ussop, for your safety, be sure to be by our side always to prevent unwanted danger, okay? For time being, both of you and Luffy aren't allowed to visit each other. But you still can call," said Yassop advising both of his son and his friend. Sanji nods in agreement. The thing happened in the morning was really bad for his and Zoro's heart. If Luffy really being taken away, he feels like he might suffer a miscarriage by shock and of course he don't want that.

"We understand!" Both Ussop and Luffy salute to Yassop in unison, gaining a satisfied grin from the middle age man.

"Right! After everything is okay Banchina will serve you your favorite apple pie! Large size!" Hearing that, both of the children are excited and cheering.

"We should as well inform dad, Newgate family and as well...Garp-san..."

* * *

And in just a few minutes after they return home...

"LUFFY!"

Ace and Sabo are the first one jumping towards Luffy. The whole family are shocked when they heard the news and they are glad that Luffy is fine.

"Luffy! We're glad that you're okay! You almost give us heart attack, you know?!" Ace cries while hugging Luffy and immediately joined by Sabo.

"I'm swowyy! I'm still scared myself..." Luffy sobs only being care eases by Sabo to calm him down.

Ace then let out a gentle smile. Before he realizes it, he's already kisses Luffy's forehead, shocking everyone. Usually people will call it cute since normally Ace's action is seen as normal affection towards siblings but everyone here, no, the whole family know how Ace feels about Luffy so no wonder each of them will never escape from blushing especially when the toddler squeals happily, not realizing that his feeling is not one sided.

 _Damn Ace...to think that he had become this bold..._ Sabo sweats. At least that's what he thought.

But then, it is still weird. Until this, all the victims were abducted when they were outside from their house but Luffy was almost taken when he was still at the lawn. Sabo is lost in thought for a few seconds until something is ringing in him.

He widens his eyes. Shit! Don't tell me...


	16. Chapter 16 Modelling

**Chapter 16 [Modelling]**

 **A/N: Please check the trivia at the bottom**

 **Ah, btw, sorry for misspelling Hijiri's name**

* * *

"Hmm...What should I make for today's lunch?" Sanji right now is diligently thinking about today's lunch and as well dinner for his family. Since the kidnapping case, Ace and Sabo had come to live with them to protect their dearest Luffy. Sanji can heard the children voices from the garden. He is really happy to hear the cheering voices.

"Hmm...Luffy is really picky about vegetables but he must eat it. The problem is, how?" Sanji is lost, trying to think for a good menu while opening the drawer full with cake tools until...he saw a dumpling cutters...

"Aha! I know just the thing! Kids will love it!" He smiles in satisfaction, can't wait to cook the dish he just thought!

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids are having fun playing together. The youngest of them seems to enjoy himself by rocketing towards his brothers and hug them like an otaku's dakimakura. Not like he will start swing to that world since Sanji carefully controls all the adult anime channel to avoid his cute son being traumatized. Turns out that his effort is futile, because Luffy never been bother to watch anything besides kiddy idol anime or sports anime. However, as for Ace, his eyes were already being 'sullied' by his brothers since most of them are adults and thus, finding a porno magazines lying on the floor everywhere is normal.

"Ace! How's your preparation for My Song?" Luffy asks curiously.

"Hmm...If you ask me, it's superb maybe? But I still need to get the feeling for this song. Kouji-san gave us a difficult song after all," Ace answers while crossing his arms.

"That's because you asked him to give his all. I think it's still too hard for us even though he's already holding back," said Sabo, shaking his head, earning a surprise reaction from Ace.

"What?! He's already holding back?!" Ace screams in agony, can't believe with what he just heard.

"What do you expect? We are children! How he supposed to give his all towards newbies like us?!" Sabo screams. "And plus..." Sabo then looks at Luffy who is now playing with a beetle near a bunch of red roses.

"This guy's song is the hardest of all. He is too cute and honest but at the same time, complicated. He is an angel, but a demon at the same time. He sings pirate song all the time but he can't be a pirate. If Luffy is a pirate, he will need a lot of trusted nakama around him to sail. He might be a one kind of pirate. That's why, to describe him is impossible. Ah, that's what Kouji-san said to me," said Sabo, making Ace's jaw dropped.

"Sabo, do you think what I think?" Ace ask, trembling.

"Of course," Sabo sweats.

 _"Koe mo kibou mo kasanete_

 _Hyaku% no sumairu!"_

Both Ace and Sabo are surprised when Luffy suddenly sings to the beetle.

 _"Toki no tomaru kurai no_

 _Hikari hanate we are one!"_

Both of Ace and Sabo are shocked to hear girl voice from Luffy as he sings that song. To think about it, Luffy's voice is so high pitched even for his age, which is not normal at all and thus, singing We Are and Bink Sake is like a breathing for him. Don't tell that it's the reason why he always attracted to child idol anime?! "Luffy, what song is that?" Ace asks, finally getting Luffy's attention. Luffy looks at his brothers cutely.

"Goin On from Pripara?"

Now both of his brothers are out of breath hearing that. Shittt! So it's really an anime song! Why he is so good with it?! Plus, isn't it's a girl song?! Kouji-sannn don't tell me you're going to make a girl song for him! While his brothers are hysterically having internal screaming, Luffy just sit here, next to the roses and beetle, which happens to find another beetle as he watches his brothers antic, without any understanding the reason why they act like an itchy monkey.

Suddenly Ace's smartphone rings. Turns out it's the director. Ah, if you want to know why Ace got his number, there's a reason of it.

* * *

Now let's get back on to their first day of class. They were having lunch at cafeteria. Sanji's bento is enormous, yet Luffy still want to try the sweets from cafeteria and thus, he quickly finished his bento and rushed towards the counter. He settled for 5 scoops of ice cream and about 20 donuts and mixed chocolate for drink. Even his brothers were almost puke to see the giant amount of sweets while Law was lecturing him how too many sweets will destroy his health and tried to scare him with a lot of diseases yet Luffy still swallowed them in one go even he was afraid.

And suddenly...

"Are everyone here is Vaprus?" A long with blonde hair man and looked like in mid 20's appeared in front of them. Ace, Law and Sabo were amazed with his dazzling beauty while Luffy...still munching while looking at the man.

"My name is Himuro Hijiri and I am the director of this division. Nice to meet you." Damn it! He's so sparkling! There's no way that those D brothers won't realize that every female student was squealing like crazy as the man walked towards them. But wait! Did he just say...director?!

"Y-yes, it would be us! Sabo joined us this morning though," Ace responded as his voice trembled due to being intimidated with the blonde adult in front of them.

"May I sit?" Hijiri suddenly asked Luffy, surprising everyone except the 3 years old.

"You may," Luffy answered, still munching food, even shocking his brothers. Damn it Luffy! It wasn't good for their heart! Hijiri thanked the toddler and sit next to Luffy. As for his blonde brother, he can't take his eyes off from that man.

He's so gentleman! He's very sparkling! Each of his movement are very graceful! Just what he want to be! That's what Sabo thought with sparkling eyes. Without any doubt, he just found his idol!

"Ah, I'm sorry for sudden intrusion. I know your lunch time is limited and I also have something personal to attend myself since my wife is alone at hospital, so I'll make this quick..."

Tump! Suddenly Sabo knocked his face onto the table. Hijiri's explanation had broken Sabo's heart. He's married?! Damn it! Everyone were shocked to see Sabo's comical reaction.

Hijiri was sweating for a few seconds but quickly remembered the thing he just want to say. "Er...actually, we have this tradition adopted from a certain fashion shop in Shibuya where the newbie will have their own solo debut, so I would like to propose all of you for a stage debut, My Song Debut!" Hijiri announced merrily.

The announcement received a massive reactions from the kids. Everyone was too shocked to hear that especially the 3 older brothers. They never have chance to go for solo stage since they were already in unit. While Luffy was being Luffy as always.

"Re-re-really?! Us?! On solo stage?!" Ace asked as his voice trembled in excitement as his face turned red. Hijiri smiled as he nod. He knew the kids will like it.

"Plus, our best composer, Mihama-kun will make song for you! Usually you will have to write your own lyric but since you are still newbie, we can leave that to him for now." And again, Hijiri's explanation was like an avalanche at Drum coming towards them. The situation was getting better and better! However, there's one who was still confused.

"Mi...ha...ma?" He asked cutely, only earning squeals from girls around them who were watching from the beginning.

"It's Kouji-kun, Luffy-kun. Wasn't he's the one who taught you doing prism jump on your exam day?" Hijiri smiled. He did watched Luffy first Prism Show on the ranking exam after all.

"Oh! Kouji ni-chan! Naru nee-chan's husband!" Luffy cheered.

"Haha!" Hijiri laughed merrily until he realized something. "Luffy-kun, Naru is not his wife."

The statement was a shock for the whole Vaprus member. "Eh?!"

"B...but..." Luffy started to sniff, almost crying with the sad reality while his brothers were totally confused with the conversation. They never meet Kouji directly after all and even if they just did, they still never talk to each other as Naru dragged them away this morning.

"I'm sorry Luffy but Mihama has a girlfriend. And she is Naru's best friend," Hijiri explained though he knew that this might be too complicated for children to understand. However, Luffy was definitely dissatisfied.

"B...but, Naru nee-chan likes him, right?" Luffy asked as he still sniffing. "I can know, they feel just like Zoro and Sanji!"

Hijiri was amazed with Luffy. "Yeah, I know, I also want them to be tog..."

"Plus, Kouji ni-chan's smell is all over Naru nee-chan!"

Clang! Hijiri's world seemed to fall apart and something felt like breaking inside him. "Huh?"

"Their scenes were on each other! I'm not lying! I really smelt them since we first met! And this morning, the scenes were even stronger! See? Same as Zoro and Sanji...huh? Long hair guy?" Luffy explained cheerily until he realized that everyone at the table had changed their expression.

Ace was the first one who broke the silent, his expression became scarier and his tone was grimmer. "Luffy, do you realized what did you just said?"

"?" Luffy doesn't understand their reactions.

"Luffy, is that true? That you smelt them?" Hijiri finally asked as his eyes turned red.

"Yes! My nose is better than a dog! I can smell meat from neighboring shopping district!" Luffy answered proudly, not knowing the change of mood in front of him. "Why though?"

"Oh, nothing! I'll have a talk about that with them later. However, there's something you must do before My Song Debut though." For those brothers, they might be hallucinating, but they might saw Hijiri had grew some nerves on him. Was he angry?

"I'll tell you when we were ready! Expect for a call, will ya?" And that's how their conversation ended that day.

* * *

Right now, Ace just got a call from Hijiri. Quickly, he slides the button on the screen and answer the call.

"This is Ace. Hello?"

"Oh, it's me. About the thing we discussed a few months ago, can you come to the school now?" Hijiri asks via a cellphone.

"Of course. All my brothers are here now. I'll call Law now and we will go to school afterwards," Ace answers.

Hijiri nods, even those boys can't see it anyway. "Okay, please go to my office when you're here, okay? Well, then!" Hijiri ends the call.

Back to Sanji's garden, Ace quickly returns to house with his brothers after informing Law to see Zoro and Sanji.

"Zoro! Sanji!" The youngest cheers as cute as he can, gaining attention from his adoptive mother.

"Oh, there you are! Guess what, we're having special dumplings for lunch!" Sanji said and gaining enormous cheer from Luffy. But suddenly, he is dejected. Again?!

"Sanji, can you make Pirate Bentou again? We need to go to school," said Sabo as he gently laughs towards his cute little brother antic. Sanji is confused. Why they need to go to school today?

"Director just called us. It's about My Song Debut preparations. I wonder what it is." Ace said.

However, Sanji understands. It's a shame that they can't have lunch together but, oh well! "Okay, I'll pack them for you! Now just go and have a bath first! All three of you reek from playing at the rose gar..." Until Sanji saw two beetles on each of Luffy's shoulders.

"Ekkkkkkk!"

* * *

"All three of you are late!" said Law grumpily as he saw those three brothers running towards him. He is the first one who arrived at the school courtyard.

"Sorry, sorry! Sanji made us taking bath first since we were playing at rose garden when we got the call from director. Then Sanji fainted while preparing bento for us because Luffy brought in beetles into house on his shoulders so we kinda a little bit late!" Ace laughs as he explains their situation. Law is speechless. He can't believe how mess up those family are. Wait, he's also same, right?

"Well then, let's go to Director's office!" Sabo said as he takes Luffy's small hand.

"Oh!" Luffy cheers too in excitement. And thus, all four of them walk together to Hijiri's office. It takes about a few minutes for them to reach the destination by elevator.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in front of Director Office entrance door, Sabo knocks the door to greet Hijiri. "Director, everyone's here!"

Hijiri heard that and give a respond. "Oh, you're here! Please enter," he said. The boys with a guide called Mr. Yamada walk into the office. The boys, especially Luffy are amazed with the office interior. There's a chandelier on the ceiling. The curtain is so red like the one at castle in fairy tale. At the corner, there's a few picture frames of student which they assume as the most excellent student from this division. And plus, they are Kouji, Naru and another two boys which they think their names are Hiro and Kazuki.

"Oh, that picture frames? They are the first generation of among the students in this division. They also are the first students that reached S class here," Hijiri explains as he saw how interested the boys on to those picture frame.

"Wow!" Luffy cheers, his eyes already sparkling from excitement.

But Law starts to think something is wrong here. "Huh? First generation?"

"Yes, first generation," Hijiri smiles.

"But, this school is already 30 years old! To think about it, how my family never heard about this division?" Law asks again.

"Good question. We were only here 3 years ago. Those students are our first student. Oh, that included Rocinante, your mother who joined a few days later," Hijiri explains but the explanation is really a shock to the children while Law's jaw dropped to know that Cora-san really wasn't lying when he said he was in this division before.

"Wait a minute...so how old are they actually?!" Law said as the information is too contradicting. Hijiri then starts to count upon being asked.

"Hmm...Mihama, Nishina and Hayami were 20 while Naru was kinda 16 when they transferred here so right now they probably 23 and 19." And again, the mention about Naru's age are making everyone's jaw dropped.

"Nine...nineteen?!"

"Yes, in the end everyone who joined later graduated only at B rank." That explains how those four still remain here. "Rocinante graduated on his second year. However he started to get sick whenever he try for more than 3 consecutive jumps." Law is even shocked to hear this. That means...Cora-san started to get weak since he graduated?! He will interrogate Doflamingo after this!

"You see, before 3 years ago, Edel Rose wasn't even exist here yet. But then, I saw an opportunity to widen our name by collaborating with this ballet school. And so, for our first step, I brought those four from HQ at Shibuya branch here to train new youngsters for those who are seeking for brilliant shine. Naru was originally from a different company. She did a volunteer work at Prism Stone for a year before she became Dear Crown's manager for three years until I brought her here. That's why if you have any problem about fashion you should ask her." The kids nod in unison for understanding. "That's why they need to graduate in S class so that they can become instructor for you."

"Ohh!" Luffy definitely not understand the explanation at all but he knows that Naru nee-chan and Kouji nii-chan are really cool! Everyone can see what he's thinking from his sparkling eyes.

Suddenly Sabo remembers that they came here for the event. Damn it! The backstory and explanations are distracting them! Quickly, he voices out. "Excuse me but what is the matter that you want to discuss about our solo debut about?" Hijiri finally remembers the reason why he called them to his office.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Actually..."

* * *

Snap! Snap! Snap! Camera and lighting are everywhere. The boys are blinking in confusion. Huh? Isn't this...

"Director, isn't this..." Law said, one of his eyes twitching as he turns to Hijiri but still pointing to the photoshoot booth.

"Isn't it's obvious? You have to make a poster for your debut so that people will come to watch?" Hijiri slightly laughs.

"Eh?!" The boys scream in unison. Poster?! What, are we gonna pose like an idol or what?!

"Director, is this necessary?!" Sabo said, 1001 unease come flying in circle in his mind.

"Don't worry, your little brother already did it," said Hijiri spontaneously as he points towards Luffy who is trying all poses he learnt from anime.

"Kya, so cute! Do it again!" The cameraman squeals as he snaps Luffy's photo for a few times. Ace, Sabo and Law's jaw dropped in unison as they saw Luffy twirls and poses. Yes, every time, Luffy is the one who'll try it first.

 _Luffy, where did you learnt that!_

"Oh, also, the outfit is sponsored by Naru. Please wear it for the photoshoot," said Hijiri. As soon as he said that, a staff brings in a clothes rack full with flashy kid clothes. Again, Luffy's eyes are sparkling in excitement. I can wear Naru nee-chan's clothes! Quickly he grabs the red one.

"I want this!" Luffy chirps, gaining even more jaw dropped from his brothers.

Sabo face palms, Law's eye is twitching in annoyance while Ace...he suddenly suffers a massive nosebleeds and faints, shocking the whole human being in the studio.

However, Luffy just laughs as he thought Ace is just being funny. So he quickly changes and toddles towards his favorite brother, Ace.

"Ace, am I cute?" Luffy grins as he twirls with a red ginghams sleeveless sailor shirt with chef style buttons. The outfit also is quite overlength at the bottom. Plus, the overlength part is somehow A line so with his small body, the outfit looks like a dress. Luffy also wears a matching red ginghams short pants and a black tights which shows his cute figure. Everyone is gasping like a fish seeing how perfect this 3 years old is.

"Lu...Luffy...is that you?" Sabo asks with a trembling voice as he is too shocked with Luffy's new image. But the toddler only laughs.

"What are you saying, Sabo? Of course it is me!"

In the end, everyone wears a matching outfit. Ace is orange, Sabo is blue, Law is brown and Luffy...is red. The poster will be ready in a week.

However, they still haven't receive any news from Kouji about Luffy's song yet.

* * *

 **Trivia**

\- Himuro Hijiri is the director of Edel Rose in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. He isn't married in anime but did have someone he loves.

\- Yamada-san appears in every Pretty Rhythm series

\- Kouji is really a composer and he is really has a girlfriend who is not Naru (which annoyed me even after 2 years the series end)

\- Naru was originally a manager from Prism Stone and did a lot of Prism Show activity. She also has a trio unit called Happy Rain. Their song is Doshaburi Happy. Then after she graduated, she became Dear Crown manager.

\- Kouji is part of a trio male unit called Over the Rainbow with Hiro and Kazuki. Their debut song is Athletic Core and Flavor as 2nd song. They also become the main in King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm movie. When the sub or raw will out, I also don't know

\- Goin On is Pripara's latest opening.

All of these trivia are true. If you're interested you can Google them. Okay, till then.


	17. Chapter 17 Sabo's World

**Chapter 17 [Sabo's World]**

Shits happened. And Sabo was the closest one who got everything suck happened to him in one go. No, it's not like Sabo wasn't being grateful being born, in fact it's because he was born he got to meet Ace and Luffy. He knew that despite how difficult things might get, as long as he has his brothers everything will still be alright.

But, his happiness seemed to be short lived.

* * *

 _I'm going to be free!_

* * *

Sabo opened his eyes. It's already 6 in the morning. He must prepare himself for his cram school at 8. It was important so that he can enter the best elementary school next year. Even though it was just an elementary school, it shouldn't be taken lightly. The rivalry was harsh especially this year. This is what to expect when you were a highborn.

After the preparation were completed, he waited for his maid to come for him. It's not like he can't go down for breakfast by himself but if he do that the maid will be sacked. So, it's better for him to wait for her and lets her escorted him to dining hall for breakfast.

Because it's too hassle for him to study at home, he preferred doing his homework at cram school. Nobody will complain if he manages to finish everything faster. After that he can pretend like he is a bookworm by reading on the bed whatsoever. Just wait! I'm going to be the head of family and save all the maids and attendants from those savages! And that's what he thought not knowing that the wish will never come true.

Sabo finished his breakfast as fast as he could so that he can quickly go to cram school. He was just 5 that time but being alone at school is 1000% better than this mansion. He might not a studious type but having rivals was a good way to kill the time. As expected from the most intelligent kid in class. Not like he know his freedom will come sooner than he thought.

"Sabo-kun, have you finished yesterday's homework?" a random classmate asked.

"Yes, I did it already before going home. There's nothing much I can refer at home after all," Sabo answered, gaining a cheer from the whole class.

"Damn it! You sure are hardworking! Do you want to enter that school that much?"

"Well, that school seems hard to catch up. Plus I kinda have a goal to achieve... So..."

Ha...school life was really hectic and it was not even an elementary school yet. As expected from a noble cram school. Usually noble children will be home schooled but it was a lot easier now. Today, they already have cram school, more like a preparation school before entering elementary school. Honestly Sabo really hated study. But for the sake of his ambition and mission, he will have to endure it.

But then, it happened.

* * *

It's already noon and Sabo was waiting for his limousine to pick him. Everyone has already being picked up long ago so he was alone. Maybe there's traffic jam so he waited for more.

But 3 hours later, there's still no sign for the limousine to come. So he made decision to just walk, not like his house was that far though, and might as well stop at convenience store for a while before returning home. While eating ice cream at convenience store, he thought that he should call his driver to inform his location in case the driver was already on the way but for some reasons, there's no answer.

Sabo sighed, and try for his house phone next. But he was shocked when the phone just said "The number you have called was not in service. Please try again with the correct number." What?!

What's the meaning of this?! Their phone at house never made that kind of mistake! Plus, it was operating every day because of his father's work! What the?!

Suddenly Sabo started to feel unease. Don't tell him...Without waiting any longer, Sabo dashed straight to his house. No no, please no!

He widened his eyes. Fire. Its fire engulfing the whole mansion that nothing can be seen from far anymore.

Sabo fall onto his kneels. It's a lie. I've lost so much before and now...

 _Must I lost everything once again?_

But then, it happened. A vision appeared like a fireworks. Well, actually nothing can be used to describe the vision he just saw as soon he looked at the sparking fire.

He saw himself trying to escape in the middle of a big retro city. Even though he said retro, it's more into ancient or in industrial revolution period. All the buildings around him were big and most of them looked like mansion for nobles. His house/mansion/castle or whatever they called itself was already 600 years old but Sabo guessed that's the end.

Sabo was confused. Why did he see all of these?

After the fire, his father locked him into his room but being stubborn, Sabo managed to escape and clever enough to set sail at the sea. However, this was the worst part. A giant and proud ship suddenly shoot him without warning and he was burnt terribly as his ship sank. But that was not the end.

The incident was like forever until somebody rescued him. He knew that man. He was the one who he met during the fire and treated his injury. And now, he's rescuing him again! Oh, oh, but unfortunately, Sabo lost his memory. The man happened to be a revolutionary and plus, he was the most wanted man in the world. He also was Luffy's father. Sabo can't even tell whether everything was a destiny or pure coincidence.

However, it still wasn't the worst part. One day, when he was at his 20's, he read newspaper like always and just like that, his life changed.

Ace. Yes, it's Ace. A war happened between pirates and marines, and...Ace died protecting Luffy. Just like Sabo in that vision which he assumed as his past self, he screamed in despair. How could he forgot about this? If only he remember sooner...

And the vision ended.

* * *

"I'm sorry kid, it seems like there's nobody want to take you in. Since you have nothing now, all of your relative refuse. They don't want you that you're penniless now," said an officer at a police station. Sabo was silent. He had anticipated that though. His wellbeing wasn't important right now. He just want to see his brothers!

"Of course, going to that school is impossible now. What are you going to do?" The officer continued.

"Ah, don't worry. I can manage. I can live in a jungle if I need to." He was serious though the officer obviously didn't take a 5 years old seriously. Well, he was still that small after all. New orphanage might be the best option now. They never know that Sabo was a little bit different from ordinary 5 years old children.

But little did Sabo know, this incident will lead him to the door of freedom.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kind of hard for me but oh well, I managed and here you go. By the way, if you want to say my grammar is terrible, please it will be lovely if you point that out where. I only use my instinct to write this so please tell me so that I can improve my writing.


	18. Chapter 18 Sabo's World 2

**Chapter 18**

 **[Sabo's World 2]**

A/N: Sorry for making this chapter short. As you can see, I started to hit a writer block about Sabo's past (more like in every fanfic I have) so in next chapter I'll do something else. Really, this fanfic supposed to be relaxing and slice of life but it turns into something else. And since last time we got Zoro bonding with Luffy, next chapter will be Sanji's turn.

"Hey kid."

* * *

A voice shocking Sabo from a nice sleep resulting him groggily growled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. His eyes widened as he saw a tall man standing in front of him, glaring intensely at him. Huh?

"Excuse me but…who are you?" Sabo lied. He knew this man yet he can't be very sure. It might be just a dream after all. However, that man saw through his lies.

"Don't act as if you know nothing. I know you recognize me even in this universe. Don't you want to meet your brothers at all?" Sabo was shocked upon his brothers were mentioned. So this man was the same person as his vision during the fire?! But…it was just a dream, right?

…

After a few seconds of a staring contest, the man finally sighed, before he looked at Sabo who was still confused. He just woke up from sleep after all. Yesterday was the worst day for him as he lost everything he have resulting him to sleep in the alley like a beggar. It's just a matter of time for a Child Service Centre to come for him and throw him into an orphanage. Now, how he will explain about their situation to Sabo so that the boy will calm down? Okay, how about he starts with…

"I'm Luffy's dad."

"What?!" Sabo was shocked. For real? But wasn't Luffy's dad died when he was a baby?! Did something happened?!

"Ah, don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

Sabo's jaws dropped. Are you serious?! Whyyyy?! That guy's ridiculous statement was shocking but for some reasons, Sabo did managed to see a little resemblances between this man and Luffy. The reasoning was ridiculous but only Luffy can acts like this. Sabo started to loosen a bit as he started to believe the man. He then looked at the man. "Okay, I believe you. So, what do you want with me?" Again, Sabo knew but still want a confirmation. He wanted this guy to take him in again.

Deep in his heart, he was still afraid. Luffy's father or not, there's no way they were the same person. What if he was not Dragon-san he knew? What if the vision was only a nightmare? If these were not real, he swear that he…However, that guy only smiled.

"Sabo, return to Revolutionary!"

Sabo widened his eyes. He's really Dragon-san! Before he knew it, his tears started to drop and he rushed towards the man and hugged him. Dragon care eased his blonde hair and smiled. "I'm sorry that I took long for you."

* * *

Everything was totally mixed up. His memories…what was that anyway? Seeing himself in Great Pirate Era was really shocking. He did sure that he was still awaked that time. So how? Did the fire triggered everything? Or did they were reborn? But then having the same name as your past life was even weirder. This guy in front of him was Dragon yet he said all of them weren't what like he thought. Huh? Sabo was confused. And finally, he knew why.

"You know, Sabo? When I was in car ride with my wife and son, something happened. It seems like the break was not functioning, which was weird since I properly checked everything every day, you know? But it still happened. And now my wife was gone, and my son, Luffy thought that I was gone as well. Well, I'm not really sure," Dragon crossed his arms as he started explaining.

"You…are not sure? Why?" Sabo was confused with the last line he just heard.

"Well, before I go, I show myself for a minute at nursery and being a bright baby, he should have remembered me. He may thought it was a hallucination or anything, but at least he will remember my face."

Huh? But…? Sabo tilted his head in confusion. Luffy was just a year old baby that time. There's no way he will remember, right?

"But the thing is, there's something else happened during the accident." Huh? There's more? Sabo's attention finally returned to Dragon as his explanation seemed yet to finish. "Like you who saw a vision about your past, I too, saw mine."

Sabo widened his eyes. Dragon-san too?!

"Sabo, let me tell you straight forward. That visions are not our past. They are our alternate life in the past!"

* * *

Ace and Luffy are enjoying their moment alone at nearby beach. Luffy is happily singing his favorite song while swinging his legs. However, Ace seems to have a reason to bring Luffy with him to beach.

"Luffy, do you remember…your dad?"

Luffy looks at his brother. What's with that question? But still, he answers with the biggest grin ever.

"He is a cool guy with tattoo!"


	19. Chapter 19 Mama and Obygn

**Chapter 19**

 **[Mama and Obygn]**

 **A/n: I don't have many ideas for this chapter so I'll just put a few scenes of Sanji spending time with Luffy. Oh yes,** **King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm movie raw is out** **the moment I wrote this chapter so either you want to go ahead watching the raw or wait for the sub.**

* * *

It's raining cats and dogs. Usually a certain toddler will be the one who will be overjoyed the most since he get free shower under the rain but today, he just can't.

Upon the preparation of My Song Debut, all of his brothers are busy with practice, lesson and much. Since each of them have already got themselves a song, they can't waste any more time so that the event will be successful. So since Luffy didn't get his song yet, he can't join them, much for his frustration. He also want to be cool in stage like his brothers!

Suddenly a pat lands on his thin shoulder, shocking the 3 years old out; turns out it is just his dear pregnant blonde mother. Sanji grins, totally amused with his baby's reaction.

Gently, he smiles. "What's wrong, Luffy? You look sad."

"Ace and Sabo are busy and I can't join the lesson," said Luffy, pouts. He is sulking.

"Well, why don't you come with me to medical checkup? Zoro is busy so he can't come," Sanji pleads. To be truth, Zoro really wanted to come but Sanji forced him to finish his business with Mihawk. Mihawk is Zoro's second dad and he used to be late Shanks old friend or more precisely, childhood friend. He is also Koshiro's old friend since they share the same interest, swords. And so, Mihawk adopting Zoro is obvious.

And now, back to Sanji, he needs to go to Obgn two times per month since his pregnancy is a rare case so it's important to do constant checkup.

"Checkup?" Luffy tilts cutely in confusion. Usually he is at school when Sanji did his checkup so he never have chance to come along.

"We're going to check your little brother to make sure that he is always healthy!" Upon Sanji's explanation, the toddler's eyes are sparkling. He can't wait to see his little brother!

"Take me! Take me!" Luffy cheers in excitement, all the sulking has been forgotten. He heard that they managed to found out the baby's gender through checkup so he can't wait to see how. And so, he excitedly runs and jumps into Sanji's sports car. Sanji smiles as he slowly walks to the car. But as soon as Sanji sits on the driver seat, the toddler widens his eyes. That big tummy…

"Sanji, I don't want to go by car!" The toddler suddenly declares, shocking his mother.

"Huh? Why?" Sanji asks, confused until Luffy suddenly jumps on him. Luffy refuses to let the belly go until Sanji say yes! It takes a few seconds for Sanji to realize the reason Luffy suddenly refuses to go by car. He smiles again in understanding.

 _Fufufu, he is worried about me and baby that he refuses to go by car! Oh well, he will be a good big brother!_ Sanji then stands up and get out from the car to call a cab. A few minutes later, a yellow cab has comes to fetch both of Sanji and Luffy. The driver only blushes to see Sanji especially at his stomach. It only takes a few minutes to reach hospital by cab.

* * *

As soon as they arrive, Sanji grabs Luffy's hand to avoid the toddler getting lost on his first hospital visit. Actually, it is not his first since he was sent here when he got fever but today is Luffy's first visit to Obgyn! Luffy is bound to meet a lot of troubles wherever he goes so Sanji had to keep him from any unwanted attention.

After registration, Sanji and Luffy had to wait for their turn to see the doctor. While waiting, both Sanji and Luffy sit on the bench in front of doctor room.

A few minutes later, it's finally Sanji's turn! Luffy quickly follows Sanji into the doctor room. Luffy found that the doctor is none other but Dr. Kureha who used to treat him when he got fever.

"Good morning!" The toddler chirps.

"Good morning. I see you brought your little Prism Star, huh?" Kureha smirks. "My son had started studying to be a doctor too." Sanji smiles. So little Chopper had started moving too, huh?

"Hehehe. Today both Zoro and Zeff aren't here so I brought him along," said Sanji, with a proud smile.

"So you are mama's bodyguard today, huh? Good boy!" Kureha said again as she rubs Luffy's hair.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grins proudly for the compliment.

"Okay, shall we start?" Kureha stops care easing Luffy and starts getting into the real business. Sanji nods and slowly lies on the designated bed in front of him.

"Well, well, your son is healthy. But please be careful. Your body is already made of glass right now. Don't want it to shatter uselessly," said Kureha as she scans on Sanji's swollen tummy while being stared silently by Luffy. He is too amazed to say anything.

"Okay Luffy, why don't you try speaking to him? Ace and Sabo will definitely jealous!" Sanji proposes, making the toddler jumps in excitement.

"Really?! Can I?" Luffy cheers in excitement. Quickly he picks the...(sorry I also don't know the name of the tool) from Kureha and lightly put the equipment onto Sanji's belly before he starts blabbering the words which both adults can hardly understand. For once, Luffy acts like his age should. Sanji smiles seeing how cute his son now. The thin and small toddler he found under the bridge a few months ago had grew into a healthy and happy…toddler. Yes, he is still a toddler. And now he will be a big brother! They return home happily while holding hands.

* * *

"Well Luffy, aren't you're hungry?" Sanji asks as they reached home. But again, the toddler had been caught staring at the big belly and Sanji quickly gets the hint: Sanji shouldn't cook when he is having Luffy's little brother in his belly. Sanji sighs. Ever since he got this big, Luffy had become overprotective towards him. And when you say 'overprotective', don't even mention Zoro since he is 80% more overprotective than their son. But still, Luffy hesitating to eat his cooking? Yeah, like it will happen!

"Nah, just eat. Cooking will not harm me," said Sanji, trying to calm the toddler down. He had to admit that a motherly voice really takes toll on his body since it's clearly not himself but in order to make his son eat, he has to. Sanji is satisfied that it finally works as Luffy silently nods. Sanji care eases Luffy's fluffy hair with his significant smiles. "Good boy." And as usual, eating a lot of meats had banished the toddler's unease about his mom and little brother's health. It works every time.

* * *

"Knee, toe, knee, toe!" If you asks what Luffy is doing, he is trying flamenco as he shows the dance towards Sanji who is watching him from the sofa. Of course he can't feel any passion from the dance like a professional dancer do but he can feel the joy from his son. If only he isn't pregnant he will definitely show the correct way to dance flamenco to Luffy. Though flamenco is clearly has nothing to do with Prism Show, though.

Ah…Luffy is so cute! Sanji can't help recording the moments with his smartphone so that he can show to Zoro and others later. What he can do is singing Flamenco song and clapping his hands to give Luffy some music background. He even reconsider to buy Luffy a tapping shoes later.

* * *

Sanji had taken Luffy for a walk at the park near their house. Luffy is having fun playing in a sand box with other kids. Sanji smiles as he rests his tired hip on the bench.

"Ha..." Sanji sighs in relief, only realizes that it synchronized with a young man besides him.

...

"Huh?" Both Sanji and Kouji realized that they just sit next to each other. Kouji blushes as he saw the swollen belly. He heard that LASL brothers, as what the Vaprus being called by the fellow teachers in school will have new brother soon, but since their mother is a male, it's hard to believe. And now, in front of Kouji is a living heavily pregnant man.

Sanji looks at the young composer next to him. He looks awful, as if he didn't sleep for days. And then, it hits him. "Um...Mihama-kun? I heard you still haven't finished the song for Luffy yet, is that true?" And hits the jackpot when he saw Kouji's eyes widens in shock.

Kouji blushes and sadly nods. He admits that currently, he had suffered a writer block! He never get any writer block before but with that LASL brothers, especially Luffy, it's hard for him to write something cool for kids, even he wrote Hato Iro Toridori Mu for Naru before and that song was extremely cute.

"So…what is the problem, actually? Why don't you tell me, who knows I can help?" Sanji smiles sadly towards Kouji but he didn't forget to watch Luffy who suddenly dancing Flamenco and the kids around him seems to like it as they are applauding.

Kouji is in silent before he sighs. "Actually…I can't find any theme that suits Luffy. He is way too mystery yet too simple. No, it's more like I can't guess what he is thinking at all. I also can't make a simple song for him too since it is a big event. God, it is such a pressure!" Kouji can't help confessing everything to Sanji. Sanji and Kouji's age gap aren't that far so Kouji can confess his problem without worry while Sanji just silently listens to everything.

…

After Kouji is finished, Sanji is speechless. But then, he looks at Luffy who is waving his hands towards his new friends since they need to return home already. Seeing that Luffy is finally alone, Sanji calls for his son. "Luffy! Come here for second!" It shocks Kouji.

"Huh? What?"

"Mihama-kun, why don't you speak with my son yourself? Who knows you might spark something," Sanji suggests as he winks towards the composer.

Kouji is hesitated as he looks at Luffy. Talk to him? About what? He is even nervous when Luffy stares at him with those huge owlish eyes while sucking a finger. Kouji is sweating. Those eyes are extremely scaryyyy! He swears that he can feel that those eyes can even stare directly into his soul.

"Sanji, that guitar is cool!"

Luffy's sudden exclaim had shocked Kouji out until he realizes of what the toddler had just said. He looks at his guitar next to him. This guitar was once belonged to his late father, Mihama Johji (please watch anime). This guitar is his precious partner.

"Luffy, oni-chan uses it for work, of course it's cool," said Sanji.

"Kouji ni-chan, can I have a song please?" Luffy asks as his eyes had started to sparkle in excitement. Kouji is shocked to see the sudden smile.

Kouji is amazes. Just now this kid looks scary, but now...he looks cute? And for some reasons he can't imply, he can see prism no kirameki from this kid. And even for a bit, his heart is jumping. Damn this kid! He isn't even getting on the stage yet!

Kouji smiles. "Okay, only one." Luffy is cheering in excitement. Kouji starts playing his guitar.

 _Dore hodo aoi yami ni ochite yuku?_

 _Boku wa maigo no mama Hitori tachi tsukusu_

 _Itooshikatta sekai no subete wa_

 _MEDUUSA ni miirare eien ni kaseki e to_

 _Sore demo kietakunai kotoba ga koe ga sugu soba de umare tsuzukeru yo_

 _Utaitai utaitai_

 _Katai mune no kara tokesou dayo Mune okubyou na mama nano ni Naze?_

 _Karada juu de abareru Agaku boku ga iru_

 _Kasukana oto chiisana MERODI_

 _Souka kore wa... ...Kore wa hikari...?_

Kouji's finger stopped. As soon as the song is over, both mother and son are applauding. "Kyaa!" Luffy cheers in baby voice. Kouji bows as he smiles. Luffy is really cute. No wonder Naru loves this kid so much.

"So Luffy, what is your dream?" Kouji unconsciously asks.

"I want to be a pirate king!" Luffy cheers. And again, Kouji is shocked with Luffy's answer.

"Pirate king? Why pirate king?" Kouji asks, confused with Luffy's answer. "Do you want to conquer anything?"

But Luffy only shakes his head. Typical question. Why everyone always think that he wants to conquer something? "No! I just want to be the most free in the world!" Luffy cheers again as he spreads both of his hands to air.

Kouji is confused. Free?

"You know, I always want to be a pirate but grandpa said that they are evil in this era so there's no more good pirates so I can't be one," Luffy explains. Kouji can clearly saw a happy expression from the toddler as he blabbers about what he want to do if he is able to set sail like searching for treasure or eat meats around the world. Ah, but! He definitely refuses to be a marine like his grandpa since he hate being ordered around and plus, marine can't set sail whenever they like! And again Kouji can see prism no kirameki sparkling around the toddler as he talks. And little by little, the inspiration sparks in Kouji and the vision is getting clearer as he listen to Luffy. His smile returns to his face. So this is what Sanji means. Before he realizes it, his fingers had already write something on his notebook.

And as soon as Luffy finished, Kouji stands up from the bench.

"Thank you very much Luffy-chan, Sanji-san. I think I've managed to grab something! I will call you when I done. Luffy-chan, please continue practice on your vocal because you will have a lot of fun on your newbie debut. And oh by the way, My Song Debut is tomorrow." And Kouji disappears from their sight.

...

Both mother and son look to each other.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Why don't you tell me that the stage is tomorrow?!" Sanji starts to panic. He care eases his belly for a few times to calm himself down.

*Sorry, I forgot. Te~he!" said Luffy, cutely as he shows his tongue. Sanji sweats. Who teach him that?

"Anyway, we still have time. Where do you want to go?" Sanji asks again.

"Sanji, can I have a guitar like Kouji ni-chan? It's really cool!" said Luffy. Sanji is shocked. Wow! Luffy never ask anything except food. It is his first wish!

"Okay, but! Only the small one. You are beginner after all. But learn it from your dad. Despite his look, he managed to master it in 3 days! He said that guitar is same as sword. Though I can't see the similarity though," said Sanji, grins. Yes, guitar is much easier than dance for Zoro.

Luffy is overjoyed. He will get a guitar!

"Yay! I'm going to have a guitar!" He jumps on Sanji but manages to avoid belly part since he don't want to harm his little brother.

That night before dinner, Sanji receives and e-mail from Kouji where both song and lyric attached to it. Time to train Luffy.

* * *

 **I cried watching the movie. I miss Pretty Rhythm so much. It has been 3 years since Rainbow Live ended. So we get another Prism Show next chapter. By the way, song that Kouji used in this chapter is called Reboot from Mihama Kouji.**


	20. Chapter 20 End

**Chapter 20**

 **[End]**

 **So, we have another Prism Show chapter this chapter. Also, King of Prism movie have been subbed! (Geez! I started this ch last year too so this a/n is actually very late and outdated) Also, starting this chapter, I'm going for full past tense since it will be easier to handle. And please excuse the terrible grammars since I never know the faults in every sentence I made.**

* * *

As expected from once a year of occasion, My Song Debut event was incredibly grand. A lot of people had come to watch the performance as the ranking exam had attracted people to show some interests in Prism Show. To tell the truth, Prism Show was still new and less popular in New World. Before Hijiri came to this city and collaborate with New World Ballet Centre, Prism Show never exist in this city. Edel Rose which had been burdened by debt need to do something to keep the school running and Hijiri saw this city as a new opportunity to spread the sparkles of Prism Show and train next generation.

Some people came from far obviously to see Over the Rainbow, a former popular idol unit. The members were Kouji, Hiro and Kazuki. They also came to see Ayase Naru, the former member of Happy Rain, girl Prism Show unit. Given that these four were too popular, will there any chance for the newbies to shine at all?

* * *

"Shit, there's so many people coming!" Sabo nervously whispered as he watched TV in the waiting room.

"Stop peeking, Sabo! It makes me nervous too!" Ace exclaimed while sitting on the sofa. Like he will admit that his knees were shaking right now.

As for Law, he tried to do a simulation in his head to wash away the nervousness. And he did it countless times to make sure that his performance will be perfect. This was his first solo Live after all. It is same as ballet, it is same as ballet!

"Ace! Ace! Look!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed and all his brothers look at the TV. They were shocked to see their family on TV! Sanji was waving as the camera being focused on his group. He knew that his sons will see him. All the boys were happy to see their family coming to their first show.

"Burning!" Luffy suddenly shouted in excitement, shocking his brothers again.

"Wha...what is that Luffy?" Sabo sweated.

"Kazuki ni-chan's catchphrase?"

"To think that they can influence Luffy this much, Over the Rainbow is scary!" Sabo sweated. Well, they were the most popular unit here after all.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sanji's side, the hall was already crowded with people. Luckily, they managed to reserve the best seats since they were family member and thus made them a VIP. Standing for a long time was not good for a pregnant mother like Sanji and Rocinante. Like always, the whole family had come to watch their solo debut. This time, Mihawk, Koshiro and Kuina had joined them too. Each of them had emptied their schedule for a day to come to this historical event.

"It's really crowded today," said Zoro who was helping Sanji to sit properly since he was too big.

"Apparently, those kids are popular due to their unit debut at the amusement park. And not to mention that a super popular idol unit will also performing Live here for opening act today," Sanji answered after he had managed to sit properly.

"What is that? Our kids are idol now? Luffy is just 3!" Zoro sweated as he heard the explanation. Isn't Prism Show was a sports? But, think it again, he can't see Prism Show as sports except the figure skating part. Just look at those posters! Sanji smiled as he sweated. Indeed, their children were only 6 and 3!

"Just imagine that they will be fashionable as they grown up," said Sanji again as he grinned. "Just like me!"

"And popular!" said Rocinante, cheering in excitement. And now it's Doflamingo turn who sat next to him to sweat. When two mothers were chatting, it always a disaster.

"Like hell I'm going to lose to them! Just wait until my debut! It will be much grander than this!" Good. And now, for some reasons, Monetta felt challenged and started to fire up. Koala who sits next to her had long ago face palmed herself before their whole family did. This family was weird. The whole family were weird. As expected from Dragon's relatives. And to think that she herself had joined this bizarre family...

* * *

"Luffy, have you remembered your song yet?" Ace asked, knowing that Luffy only got his song last night.

"Perfect! I don't have many choreographies but it's really a cute song!" Luffy cheered. His brothers can only think "It is definitely a girl song!" in their minds as they heard that.

"Well, as long you got it…" said Ace with crooked smile. If Luffy looked happy then it must be a good song. Well it was Kouji's song we're talking about, of course it will be good. As for Sabo, he was still quite uncertain. Why not he? Kouji never made any song for children and that was the reason his, Ace and Law's song were very difficult for them. They never have problem with lyrics though since they have quite colorful languages for young age but the melodies were quite hard to sing. But if Luffy could do it, then will it make him a genius?

"By the way, they gave us these heart shaped stones earlier. So, what's we gonna do with it?" said Ace as he showed two rhinestones on his palms to his brothers.

"Huh? Where?" Law had just recovered from nervous and walked closer to Ace to look closer. "Ah, this. This is Prism Stone."

"Prism Stone?" Sabo asked in confusion after hearing new words.

"Try to lift it up," said Law.

Ace raised the stone to the air until he saw something on the stone. "What?!" Ace exclaimed, shocked with the new discovery. There's outfit inside the stone! And plus, the outfit was same as their new uniform they wear during their poster photoshoot!

"That's our outfit. I have a lot at home. Cora-san gave them to me," said Law as he smirks.

"Wow! So high tech! It's future, zuraaa!" Luffy screamed in excitement despite not knowing what he even saying, making all three of them turned synchronously at him. Shit! Their little brother had picked a weird tagline again! IT'S THAT ANIME, RIGHT?! THAT SHITTY GIRLY IDOL ANIME RIGHT?! (For your information, that anime wasn't the only one has 'zura' catchphrase, a children youkai anime also have it.)

"So, how we are going to wear it?" Sabo asked again, trying to ignore the commotion because they really need to focus on important debut stage right now so listening to this kind of information was essential.

"Oh, about that, I'll show when we're going onto the stage," Law explained again and Sabo nodded in understanding. Suddenly Law remembered something. "Anyway, there's something I need to discuss with both of you. Luffy-ya, can you go to play with Naru-ya for a while?" And the toddler quickly ran towards the other room, leaving behind his older brothers without complaining. After Luffy finally left, Law finally started their discussion.

"Ace-ya, Sabo-ya. I know this is not the time to say this, but…do you know what Prism Live is?" Way to start discussion. Prism Live? Both Ace and Sabo started to get nervous. Of course, they know about it. They have seen it with their own eyes after all.

"You mean…that illusion Prism Jump that made the star suddenly got a music instrument?" Sabo asked and Law nodded.

"I wonder how they did it. Our seniors are really awesome," said Ace in admiration. He still remembered when he saw Naru suddenly jumped with a guitar and skated with it during their ranking exam.

"Even Cora-san can't do it. There must be some hint for it," said Law in serious tone, shocking both brothers. Even that Rocinante cannot do it?!

* * *

"Huh? Prism Live? You can't do it."

Naru's statement was shocking that even Luffy was shocked. His shocked face was funny that it cracked all the seniors up. And in just no time, everyone in S class waiting room were laughing. Not because Luffy can't do Prism Live but his shocked face was just too damn adorable and hilarious. Seriously, how did a human can make that kind of expression anyway?

"Luffy, to do a Prism Live, you need a mascot from Prism World," Naru finally started her explanation.

"Hngk?" Okay, that sounds cute, as Naru thought.

"Mas…cot?"

"Yes, mascot. It isn't easy to obtain mascot to since they came rolling to you by themselves. There's no eggs coming to you, right?" Naru asked as she sweated, trying hard not to continue laughing or even squish the adorable toddler in front of her.

"Um...no?"

"Then you can't. The mascot is the important tool to make the instrument appear. For four of you, you just need to give them the best excitement and it will be enough to make you as par as a S Rank Prism Star!" said Naru again in excitement. And it made Luffy excited too! He can't wait to perform on stage and do the best!

Kouji looks at both Naru and Luffy. He admitted that the way Naru said it sounds cruel but if those kids time had yet to come, what can they do? They were talented and with all those hard works, they will be able to give the best performance in no time. Audiences will be excited for their performances. He himself didn't get his mascot until last year. So does Hiro and Kazuki. He was confidence that Vaprus can perform splendidly even without doing a Prism Live.

"Kouji ni-chan, thank you for the song!" Luffy cheered again. "It's wonderful!"

Kouji was quite shocked to hear that from a three-year-old. Yes, he composed a lot of song since he was young but it's a first time for a child, not to mention a toddler to thank him in such a gleeful manner. Luffy might be a little rambunctious yet he was thought well. Sanji-san must have knocked some manners into Luffy. It made Luffy even cuter than ever.

'You're welcome, Luffy! If you're happy, I will be too!" He can't wait to see Luffy's performance.

"Uh, and so...the mascot..." And for some reasons, Luffy magically remembered their original topic and started to return them to track.

"Oh yes, about that...Lovelyn!" Naru cheered and suddenly a pink (really it was pink!) penguin appeared out from nowhere and fall onto Naru's shoulder.

"Lovelyn~!" The magical creature squeaked as it flapped its wings in excitement upon being called. Luffy's excitement just went to max!

"It's cute!" Luffy cheered as the small fluffy being flapped its wings and flied around him.

"Yes, Lovelyn is a cute type mascot! Just like you!" said Naru as she laughed.

"I'm cute?" Luffy frowned upon hearing that. "I'm not cute! I'm cool!"

"Yes, you are! You are still toddler so of course you're cute for now! Ace is cool, and both Sabo and Law are sexy!"

However, Kouji were less than agreeing to Naru's statement. Really? Sexy and cool at their age? Really? So did Kazuki and Hiro. Damn woman…

"Ah." Suddenly Luffy remembered something crucial.

"Ne Kouji ni-chan…?"

"Yes, Luffy?" Kouji answered, didn't expect the incoming question from the 3 years old.

"If you are not Naru nee-chan's husband, why your scents were all over Naru nee-chan?"

" $54ew4oipw%#5&$w3!"

Back to Luffy's cool big brothers, they were still discussing about Prism Live. And even after the minutes of brainstorming, they still can't figure out the secret of jumping a Prism Live, not knowing that their lucky little brother had just being told about it, and probably will only forget about it sooner or later. And before they knew it, the show was about to start.

Suddenly the bell of the beginning had resonated throughout the hall as the sign that the show was finally going to start and the audiences heart danced as they can't no longer contain their excitement and expectations towards the show which was about to happen in front of their own eyes. And just by hearing the bell, all the veterans had known that they need to get ready for the opening act before their lovely juniors.

"Alright Luffy-chan, we need to go. You can go back to your brothers now," Naru said as she quickly grabbed her bag.

"Luffy-chan, don't forget to watch us!" Hiro said as he winked towards the toddler. Luffy, as usual was confused for a while as the situation was too rushing for him to grab the whole things. But...

"Okie dokie!" That's the smile which can't be bought even with the national treasure.

* * *

Quickly Kouji, Hiro and Kazuki rushed to Prism World portal machine which they will use to change their outfits. Without even a slight of hesitation, each of them plugged and wore a headphone after inserting their ID cards onto the slot on the machine, and it brought them to other world.

A young woman in glasses had already waited for them.

"Welcome to the Prism World!"

That girl was called Meganee-san, as you can see her name was just a combination between megane (glasses) and nee, which meaned big sister. Also, she was not real. (Pardon: NOT REAL!) She was a holographic android who guided Prism Stars in Prism World portal to either turn a design into Prism Stone or use them to change the stars clothes for the show.

"Can I have your Prism Stone?" She smiled unconditionally. Hiro handed their Prism Stone to Meganee-san and she put them onto a slot machine. The machine was shining and the bright light changed the trio's outfit into befitting costumes for Prism Show before they exit through a portal door.

Over The Rainbow finally being teleported to the stage and they were ready for the show as they skated to the centre while being bathed with the thunderous scream from fans. They stopped and looked to each other with a gleeful smile.

"Today, we, Over The Rainbow were very honoured to be an opening act for our cute juniors debut!" Hiro started as he looked towards the audiences, his usual way to attract them with his charming, gentleman voice.

"We can't wait to be their teachers in future!" Kazuki then screamed in excitement, followed by another scream from audiences.

"May their future is as bright as shining stars in night time!" Kouji smiled gleefully, can't wait for the performance. "And so..."

"Please listen, Athletic Core!" The scream were getting louder and louder.

 _Waraiaeba kitto_

 _Nakisou ni naru kara_

 _Kizudarake no kobushi gamushara ni kazashita_

 _Hitotsu shika nain da_

 _Tada hitotsu wa arun da_

 _Maketatte, maketatte…_

 _One more nerau fukutsu core_

 _Kako ni obieru ka?_

 _Ima ima full shibori idome_

 _And chousen_

 _Athletic core norikonde yume ugokase nobase_

 _Dekai mirai oretachi de_

 _Kumikaerou_

 _Athletic core soujuu shiro_

 _Kokoro no tag ni kizamareta_

 _Made in me made in you, right?_

As expected from a former super popular unit, the hall was filled with thunderous scream from the excited fans, meaning that their opening act was a success. Everyone in the hall have mixed reactions like excitement, longing, hope and aspiration inclusing a mysterious raven haired boy at the audience seat as he gripped his shirt tight.

Our favorite four boys from the backstages were stunned as they watch such magnificient performance, their eyes were filled with twinkling stars.

...

...

...

 _"Ace?"_

 _Luffy turned to both of his left and right._

 _Wait._

 _Where was he?_

 **\- to be continued...-**

 **\- in the next fic-**

And so, this is the end of this fanfic. I know, there's a lot I can write for next chapter but it has become too hard for me to balance between child rearing fic with idol oriented fic. So, I'll just axe this one and continue in other title where it is Roronoa Household au x Canon crossover. Yes, I'm sorry but let us meet in other fanfic later. To be honest, this is the longest fanfic I ever write since I never exceed 10 chapters before. Again, don't forget to watch Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live for more Naru and King of Prism for OTR.


End file.
